Spirals Out Of Control
by Just.Believe.In.Butterflies
Summary: What if Christian got a girl pregnant when he was just eighteen? What would happen when Christian finds out about the child? What would Ana and the rest of the Grey's think when the child becomes a target after seventeen years of not knowing the truth? What would happen when everything just... spirals out of control? Rated T for differences of opinions.
1. Slowly Spinning

**I just want all of you lovely readers to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for starting this crazy story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Incase You Forgot What You Are Reading:<strong>

What if Christian got a girl pregnant when he was just eighteen? What would happen when Christian finds out about the child? What would Ana and the rest of the Grey's think when the child becomes a target after seventeen years of not knowing the truth? What would happen when everything just... spirals out of control?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Slowly Spinning<strong>

The day had been normal, Christian got up to get ready for work thirty minutes before Ana, waking her up with a kiss after he got out of the shower. Christian watched as Ana showered and did her make up. Before dressing each other, eating and then parting their separate ways... for a good eight hours at least.

That was what CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings, Christian Grey thought of a usual day.

Expected, actually, he expected what would happen and therefore- could control it. And that was what he liked. What he needed.

Control.

What he did not expect was to hear the words,

"Mr. Grey, my name is FBI Agent Ryan Deelers, and I need to speak with you urgently." That is what he could not control.

"Agent Deelers? Have I done something wrong with my finances?" Christian asked, he racked his brain thinking about what could have gone wrong in his empire.

"No sir, actually, I don't even work in that department of the FBI. I work in the K and R department." If Christian was paying enough attention, he would have heard the quiver in the agent's voice.

"K and R?" Christian asked aloud, loud enough of Taylor to hear and walk over in concern.

"Kidnap and Ransom. Do not panic, it has nothing to do with your wife. She is safe. Actually, I need to speak with you face to face. You can bring your wife if you wish, but I believe that the news I have for you will be shocking and I highly suggest not bringing her if you do not feel like having a high priority thing hanging around you daily." The agent paused often in his words. That was what Christian and Taylor noticed, and both realized that it meant that the agent was choosing his words carefully.

"Where do you want to meet and when?" Christian asked.

"You see. I am outside your office door." Agent Deelers spoke, Taylor narrowed his eyes and stalked over to the door revealing a man, just a few inches shorter than Christian, but with short red hair and brown eyes, he wore a black suit with a matching tie and carried a manila folder that was reaching it's fill limit.

"You just parade into my building?" Christian hissed, Agent Deelers shrugged.

"I told you it was urgent."

Christian sighed.

"Sit, make this quick." Agent Deelers strode into the office and Taylor closed the door behind him. Deelers sat in one of the plain chairs in front of Christian's desk and opened the folder, taking out a mug shot of a bald man with eyes so dark they looked black, he wore the usual bright orange jumpsuit.

"Mr. Grey do you know who this man is?" Deelers asked.

"Yes, he is the Nightgown Nightmare. He made his living by kidnapping girls from ages three to twenty and holding them for ransom, if the ransom were not paid within a certain time period he would rape the girl, dress her in a gaudy nightgown and kill her. He had killed nearly twenty girls and raped- but returned fifteen of them before he was finally caught. He escaped from jail a few years ago. Why has this come up? Do you think I have hired him?" Christian asked waving his hand around at the question, smiling inwardly believing that he had gotten control of the situation.

"Should I wait for your wife before I go on?" Agent Deelers asked.

Christian shook his head.

"We found the "Nightgown Nightmare's" hide out. The walls were filled with pictures of his past victims- before he was caught- and the more recent ones. Not only did we find those but we found the pictures of the girls that he was planning on taking next." Agent Deelers laid another picture out in front of Christian. The girl had copper colored hair and the brightest set of green eyes he had ever seen, she was wearing a pink shirt- it was obviously a school ID. So that was all there was to the picture.

"Mr. Christian Grey, meet Nicolette Johnson." Agent Deelers paused, as if wondering if he should continue.

"Your daughter."

**- Dramatic Pause -**

Christian looked up with wide eyes, as Taylor took in a sharp breath.

_Daughter?_ _No, no, she can't be his daughter. It was not possible, the girl looked like she was sixteen... Sixteen years ago, Camilla Torres? But the girl's last name was Johnson, Camilla got married?_

A billion thoughts ran through Christian's mind, but every single one led up to why Nicolette's picture was in that manila folder.

"She is his next victim. I have a team racing towards her and the local PD in her city is watching her closely. But we can not spook her, because if we spook her then we spook him. Your daughter is our only way of getting to this monster." Agent Deelers spoke steadily, as if coaxing a monster out of a rage.

A long and deadly pause took over the room.

"She is in danger. She is **my** daughter and is in danger." Christian spoke quietly, "She will be moving in with me, her _father_ before this animal even gets within a mile of her. I want you to do your _damn_ job and get this monster off the streets. I need her address now." Christian hissed.

"That will not be so easy. You see, your daughter was put up for adoption when she was born. She was adopted yes- but to a man who now lives across the country. In Florida." Agent Deelers spoke with timid voice. He was not expecting Christian Grey to uproot the poor girl.

"I don't care. I didn't sign shit when her mother gave her up. And so that means I still have paternal rights to her. More rights than that man has. Now, give me the damned address, or the city or the friddgen zip code for all I care. She is my daughter. I will finish raising her." Christian hissed. Reluctantly, Agent Deelers handed the information over. But not without a last warning.

"Mr. Grey, I would seriously reconsider uprooting the girl." His words, however, were met with a resilient growl.


	2. Surely Someday

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Incase You Forgot What You Are Reading (Do not be shy, I forget all of the time):<strong>

What if Christian got a girl pregnant when he was just eighteen? What would happen when Christian finds out about the child? What would Ana and the rest of the Grey's think when the child becomes a target after seventeen years of not knowing the truth? What would happen when everything just... spirals out of control?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Surely Someday<strong>

In a small home in Florida by the beach, three girls stood in a plain room. The walls were a dull yellow, with a few music themed stickers stuck to the wall above a twin bed with white pillows without pillow cases, white sheets and a (you guessed it) thin white comforter. A desk that also served as a dresser sat in the corner, its drawers now empty of everything as the girls shoved clothing into boxes.

"Why does your dad have to care about you now, Nikki?" one of the girls moaned, she had pale blonde locks with silver eyes that seemed to make her look more beautiful the longer you look at them.

"Yeah, Nikks, he has never cared- hell you never mention him- and then it is 'Hey girls, guess what I am moving because I actually have another dad that lives across the flippin' country and now he wants me to live with him?!' What the hell! You could have at least told us about him!" The other girl shouted, she was naturally a blonde- but in a fit of rebellion that would probably never go away- had dyed her hair a bright red-purple color that seriously contrasted with her yellow-green colored contact lenses (but her usual eye color was blue).

"I would have if I actually _knew _about him! For god's sake girls, do you think I would have kept something like this from you? For seventeen years I thought I was Nicolette Johnson! The only daughter of Mike and Cathryn Johnson- because my mother died at birth and my father never got over her death- then yesterday, dad gets a call from the police telling him to come downtown, and when he comes back -two hours later- he is crying with a piece of paper in his hands sobbing over and over again that the I was being taken from him, and that he loved me over and over again! It turns out that the paper was a court order telling him to give up his parental rights to me because my father never actually gave his up. That my biological mother just gave me up the minute I was born, without telling him! Urg!" The copper haired girl threw herself onto the plain bed, tears threatening to emerge from her bright green eyes.

"Oh my gosh, your life is like- a soap opera." The blonde girl laughed lightly.

"Gee thanks for that Tara. I feel much better now." Nicolette said sarcastically.

"You should totally rebel. Like dye your hair pink and get purple contacts- non prescription of course." the red-purple haired girl laughed.

"Right Lee Anne, that will get her grounded quicker than anything, aren't you _still_ grounded?" Tara asked.

"Details details." Lee Anne shrugged, before the girls knew it all of them were laughing hysterically on the floor of the twelve by seven room.

**- In Seattle, Twenty-Four hours earlier-**

Christian gave Gail a nod as he passed her in the kitchen.

"Where is-" Christian started.

"Library, sir. I gave her a plate of cheese and crackers before she headed in there though." Gail cut him off, giving him one of her motherly smiles.

"Thank you, Gail. Take the rest of the night off, we won't be needing your services." Christian nodded, Gail, not even bothering to question him and his authority, nodded back and scurried out of the room. Christian sighed, and walked toward the library doors. Knowing that Ana would respond to the situation better if he told her right away, instead of putting it off like he usually did.

Christian strode through the library shelves, knowing that Ana would be at the desk in the far corner of the room with the curtains closed. And- as he knew she would be- she was, with manuscript propped up on the tops of her thighs as she was leaning on a couple of pillows on the couch with her knees in the air and chewing on the red ink pen. She wore leggings with the dark red, long sleeved shirt that she wore to work and soft black socks on her feet.

"Ana?" Christian called out, not wanting to startle her. Ana lifted her head, then bit her lip- as if wondering if she actually heard her name getting called out by her husband- before finally looking in his direction and giving him her priceless smile.

"Hey. You're home early." Ana grinned.

"Something came up." Christian moved toward his wife, lifted her feet up by hooking the arm that wasn't holding the manila folder, beneath her knees and slid into the space that her feet formerly occupied and laying her legs on the tops of his thighs.

"What?" Ana asked, just like he knew she would. Christian handed her the manila folder that held his most recent secret. Ana opened the envelope and read the first few sentences on the summary page.

"Oh my god... A daughter? You have a fucking daughter?" Ana breathed. Christian narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your language, but yes. I only found out today, just a few hours ago to be exact. She is in danger, the Nightgown Nightmare guy is after her." Christian whispered the last part. Ana swallowed.

"What are you going to do, because it seems that you have your mind made up already?" Ana asked.

Christian took the manila folder back, flipped through the pages of evidence and pictures until he found the paper he needed. He handed the paper back to Ana.

Ana gasped at the sight of the paper, in big bold letters the words **Paternity Analysis Report **seemed to jump off the page. Ana's eyes skipped down to the section labeled conclusion.

"The probability of Christian Trevelyan Grey of being the biological father of Nicolette Johnson is 99.9999999%. Therefore it is practically proven that Mr. Trevelyan Grey is the biological father of Nicolette Johnson." Ana gasped and looked at the paper.

"Taylor, verified the paper's authenticity. It's real." Christian paused. "I want our daughter to live with us."

"Do you have any idea who her mother is?" Ana asked.

"Camilla Torres, we met when we were seventeen- I believe I got her pregnant when we were eighteen. And before you ask, she was not a sub, but was like a sub. She is what got me to be dominate." Christian said quietly. Ana nodded again.

"So, when is she coming here?" Ana asked, knowing that nothing could change her husband's mind- knowing that the Paternity Test was real and that Nicolette really was his daughter.

"Dad, Taylor and I are flying down to Florida to get her tomorrow morning. Dad knows, I called him on the way over here. He is bringing, mom, Elliot, Mia, and Elliot is bringing Kate over here tonight for dinner, to break the news. You can come with us to Florida if you want though." Christian spoke.

Ana nodded.

"I want to go to Florida with you." Ana said quickly. It was Christian's turn to nod. Ana took back the file and grinned.

"But, it wouldn't hurt to see what she likes. So we can get her room in order." Ana kissed Christian's cheek.

"Or figure out a security guard that she will like having around." Christian suggested- Ana wrinkled up her nose.

"You are going to go over the top with her security aren't you?" Ana asked. Christian just tossed her a crooked grin.


	3. Save Me, I'm Falling

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!<strong>

**To answer a few questions, Mike Johnson (the man who has raised Nicolette) and his WIFE Cathryn Johnson adopted Nicolette right after she was born, if you remember from the first chapter where Agent Deelers says that Nicolette was put up for adoption after she was born. Cathryn and Mike adopted her and then Cathryn died (I will elaborate on that in future chapters) and Mike had never told Nicolette that she was adopted. Camilla Torres is Nicolette's biological mom, and when Christian had sex (sub/dom- only once) it made Christian feel control over sex and figure out he liked control. Elena introduced him into BDSM with him as a sub, but Camilla is what made him like the dominate role more than the submissive. And no Christian and Ana do not have any kids of their own. When Christian said 'our daughter' I was trying to make it seem like Christian wanted Ana to be her mother instead of some other lady.**

**Make sense? I only hinted at the answers, so I understand that you (the readers) were a little confused. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Save Me, I'm Falling<strong>

So far, only Elliot and Kate had arrived. Though, Carrick had to return to Bellevue, to pick up Grace and Mia from the house and then promptly return to Escala for our dinner. Kate and Ana were happily chatting away to Gail about cooking methods, while Taylor was holed up in his office, Elliot and Christian were sitting in Great Room, lounged out with a beer for Elliot and white wine for Christian.

"So, bro, if I pinky swear not to tell anyone would you tell me what this 'big news' Ana was talking about earlier is?" Elliot asked with his brows raised. Christian mulled the thought over.

_If anyone were to find out too early and take the news badly, then the entire night would be ruined before it started. Though, Elliot's reaction could give me some insight on how mom, Mia and Kate will take the news. Dad already knows that Nicolette exists, but believes that we are going to Florida tomorrow to meet her, not bring her here._ Christian shrugged.

"I have a daughter." Christian spoke, after a pregnant pause had drifted into the room and made itself comfortable between the two. "I am moving her in with me. That is what this is about."

Elliot's mouth dropped open, over a million thoughts ran through his head- did double backflips before spinning around like ballerinas and repeating the process.

"Daughter? Like, a miniature female version of you?" Elliot managed to say through his shock.

"Her eyes are a different color. Green, like her mother's, but I guess you could put it that way." Christian answered after another pause, he reached back and onto the side table- where he and Ana were looking at her picture and thinking about which room she would like most- and picked the picture of her up. It was one of the other pictures of her in her file. Her and her 'father' in what looked like to Christian was their usual attire, Nicolette was in dark capris with a white tank top and a blue and white chevron cardigan that went passed her knees, with blue sandals. Her copper colored hair was tied back in a braid that fell over her shoulder and ended right before her stomach area. Her 'father' was dressed in dark jeans, boots, and a long-sleeved blue and gray flannel shirt.

Christian handed the picture to Elliot. Elliot whistled.

"She's a beauty, you'll probably have five security guys on her Mr. Control Freak." Elliot laughed, Christian groaned.

"That is not funny. It was hard enough getting Ana to listen to Sawyer." That caused Elliot to laugh harder, before he suddenly stopped and his face sobered.

"Do you think you could handle it? Running a multi-billion dollar company and making sure that this little beauty doesn't run off with some guy in the middle of the night." Elliot asked.

Christian shrugged again.

"I can't be like the crack whore or my father. I want- no need- to be there for Nicolette." Christian spoke, slushing his wine glass around so that wine nearly spilled from the sides of the glass. Elliot looked at the picture of the girl again.

"Nicolette? That's her name." Christian nodded.

"Nicolette Marie Johnson- though the last part may change within the next few months." Elliot raised a brow at the end of his brother's sentence.

"To Grey?" Elliot asked.

"To Grey." Christian nodded, Elliot glanced at the picture once more. The pretty copper haired girl was smiling as her 'father' pretended (or what Elliot hoped was pretending) to shoot something, the man had his shot gun raised and looked dangerous; even on the laminated paper in his hand.

"Be careful. I highly doubt that this man is going to let her go without a fight." Elliot warned. Christian smirked.

"Dad said that if I have to fight for her, all I have to do is prove that I can provide a safer and healthier environment for her than Mike Johnson can." Elliot was about to respond when Carrick entered the Great Room.

"Now boys, the women have been calling you two for the last five minutes. Its time for dinner." Carrick spoke. The two brothers shot each other grins before following their father out of the Great Room.

_ Time Skip _ Two Hours_

Christian watched as Ana bantered with Elliot with ease, their subject of the night was whether or not strawberry syrup was good on pancakes or not.

"It is amazing!" Ana shouted playfully.

"It is not! It's like putting chocolate syrup on sardines!" Elliot shot back.

"Take that back!" Ana demanded.

"No! It's true!"

"Is not!" Ana pouted.

"Is too!" Elliot glared.

"Christian!"

"Kate!" The two shouted at the same time, causing the already laughing occupants at the table to laugh harder.

"Yes, Ana?"

"Whatta you want Elliot? You know you won't win this argument." Kate laughed. Elliot glared at his laughing girlfriend and turned back to Ana. But before anything could be said, Grace cut in.

"Look, both of you are entitled to your own opinion about strawberry syrup on pancakes, but I request that you never have this conversation again." Grace said with a semi straight face.

"Yeah! I want to know what this dinner was about!" Mia shouts.

"What is this _big news_?" Kate adds. Christian sighed and was silent for a few moments before he slid a the school-ID photo of Nicolette to his mother.

The only noise in the room was the sound of Grace's gasp.

"That is my daughter... Nicolette."

"Oh Christian she doesn't look a day over fifteen." Grace said softly, Mia and Kate moved from their chairs to behind Grace to see the photo.

"She is sixteen, seventeen in a few months. Mom, I swear I had no clue that she even existed until an hour before I left work today. An agent with the FBI came over, the Nightgown Nightmare has apparently made her his next target. The FBI agent thought that I at least knew she existed, I guess. The other details do not matter, but what does matter is that Ana and I are moving her to Seattle, to be our daughter." Christian spoke softly.

"Oh Christian, a daughter, all this time I thought it would be Elliot with the long lost child." Grace shook her head as Elliot sat up straighter in his chair.

"Hey!"

"That's why Ana, dad and I are heading out to Florida tomorrow, to pick her up."

"You are going to Florida?" Mia asked.

"With Ana, dad and security, yes. Why?" Christian asked.

"Who is going to take care of her room?" Mia asked- it seemed that none of his family paid attention to the detail of the serial killer and rapist that was after his daughter.

"Christian and I were going to put her in one of the guest rooms and have her find things that fits her likes and not her dislikes. The files we got on her said nothing about them." Ana responded.

"Oh, don't even worry about that. Just send us and email or three about what she likes and wants in a room and Mia and I will make it happen by the time she gets here." Grace paused, but started again before Christian opened his mouth, "Now don't you fuss about that. I owe that girl sixteen years worth of birthday, Christmas and Easter presents." Christian closed his mouth and shot his mom one of his boyish smiles.

**_ Time Skip _ The Next Day_ The Greys Are In Florida_**

Carrick, Ana and Christian arrived in Haven, Florida- a small farming town just below the South Carolina line, but still along the coast- around 2 in the afternoon.

"Mike Johnson gave us permission to pick Nicolette up from school if she would let us." Carrick reminded Taylor as Carrick climbed into a SUV-type vehicle. Ana and Christian climbed into another SUV-type vehicle that was just like the other one, instead it had Taylor driving with Sawyer in the passenger seat, instead of Ryan in the driver seat of the vehicle Carrick was in with another security guard in the passenger seat.

Soon the two black vehicles were flying down the dirt road towards Haven High School. The SUVs arrived just as the dismissal bell rang.

Students flooded the lot and Taylor parked the SUV beside a beat up Chevy truck that had dried mud on the sides and hunting gun rack drilled onto the truck with guns on it.

And as if the guns on the truck next to them were not scary enough, after most of the students had cleared out for the weekend the owner of that truck decided to come claim his truck, with two of his buddies.

"What in the sam hill are City people doin' in little Haven?" One of the guys asked, he had dirty blonde hair that was streaked with brown, and pale blue eyes, that one teenager was about the size of Taylor.

"I am looking for my daughter." Christian answered. _That _seemed to be the _wrong_ answer.

"Daughter? Ain't no city boys daughter gonna be in Haven." One of the other boys speaks up, he has dark brown hair with matching eyes, and is about just as big as the first guy.

"Probably some of them Child Traffickers, wantin' to steal some of Haven's girls." The third boy spoke up, this one looked like the last one only he had eyes that were a tad softer and was somewhat shorter.

"Ain't no Traffickers gonna get some of Haven's girls!" The second boy shouted, in one swift movement the boys turn around and grab a gun each off the gun rack; Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and the other security guy quickly pull their own guns.

"None of us are Child Traffickers, put the guns down." Taylor warned softly.

"Because y'all would admit it if you were." The first boy scoffed. Ana had to admit it, the kid had a point. Suddenly three girls wedged themselves between the showdown.

One with reddish-purple hair and yellow-green eyes, one of the others had pale blonde waves for hair and bright silver eyes, but the one in the middle had long copper hair and bright green eyes that spoke a thousand different emotions at once.

"Now, Billy, what's your ma gonna say when she finds out you've been swinging that gun of yours around again?" The reddish-purple headed girl asks.

"Move it Lee Anne!" Billy shouted.

"None of you are going to get anything done, swinging those guns of yours around." The pale blonde speaks.

"Tara get outta the god-damned way!" the second boy shouts.

"All seven of you lower the guns! Try using your words for once! Billy, Reggie, and Marcus, those are not Child Traffickers! That is Carrick Grey! The one from the law firm commercials! I know you do not watch much TV, but you have got to have watched at least one of those commercials!" The copper headed girl shouts. The three boys lower their guns, making Taylor and the rest of the guards lower their weapons.

"Nicolette, why did you run into the middle of a gun fight, you could have gotten shot?" the third boy asks.

"Well, Marcus, I was saving you from murder charges. Now go on home. I have got to get home soon to." Nicolette spoke. The three boys looked unconvinced, but got into the truck and drove off.

"Christian, I can not believe that this school allows guns on it's campus." Carrick spoke, the three Greys were leaning against the side of the SUV facing the opposite direction from where the truck with guns was once parked.

"They can't really do much about it, sir." one of the female voices spoke up, the three turn to find three girls standing in front of the four security guards.

"Excuse me?" Carrick asked.

"The school. They can't do much about the gun rules. That space takes up most of the town, therefore, the school doesn't in force the rule. Though, the town is so small, most of the teenagers get along well, so no one is worried about getting shot up." the pale blonde speaks this time.

"Who are you?" Ana asked.

"The girls that saved you from replacing you-" the girl with reddish-purple hair was cut off.

"What Lee Anne means to say is that she is Lee Anne, she is Tara and I am Nicolette." The copper haired girl said as she pointed at the two girls in turn after elbowing the reddish-purple haired girl- Lee Anne.

"Nicolette?" Christian asked, the girl smiled.

"That's my name. Now I have got to get home before my father sends a search party out for me. Nice meeting you, but the girls need to be dropped off as well, good luck doing what you are doing in little Haven." Nicolette said as she and the girls walked off, Nicolette climbed into a black, beat up, jeep with the top and doors off. Put the key in the ignition- making Christian wince at the sad cry the jeep made- and drove off.

"Was that?" Ana asked.

"My granddaughter." Carrick nodded with slight approval.


	4. A Slightly Illegal Night Out

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!<strong>

**No, this is not totally with the timeline of the story. I am so sorry for jacking everything up on you guys, but Christian and Ana have been married for maybe two months in this story. Again, my apologies for screwing everything around on you guys. And Ryan (the security guard) doesn't have a first name in the book... so I made one up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Slightly Illegal Night Out<strong>

It had been maybe fifteen minutes since Nicolette had peeled out of the parking lot of the Haven High School, and in that time frame Taylor had gotten all of the Greys loaded up again and had pulled out of the lot behind her. Christian looked out the window of the black SUV and was nervous as he spotted trailers parked off the road they were traveling on.

"She lives about five minutes down this road, sir." Taylor said over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Taylor." Ana responded, watching her husband with worried eyes.

"Ana I'm fine, stop looking at me like I am going to drop dead." Christian muttered, he could practically feel Ana's gaze burning into the back of his head. Ana huffed lightly, but shifted so she was lying against Christian's side.

Three minutes crawled by in a deadly silence, three minutes turn to four minutes and four minutes roll to five minutes. A small red brick house comes into view with a black jeep in the front beside a red pick up truck, with a tractor beside the house and fields that stretched on for acres behind the tractor. The SUVs pulled into the makeshift driveway and park.

Before Christian and the rest could even get to the door and knock the door opened revealing a tall man with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, he wore blue jeans with a plain green polo shirt, brown cowboy boots and a brown cowboy hat. He waited until the group arrived at the door to say anything.

"You must be the man wanting to take my daughter away from me." The man glared.

"Mr. Johnson, if it would help you feel better, my son never signed any papers that would have waved his paternity rights. Nicolette will be in good hands." Carrick spoke, he wore black kaki work pants with black dress shoes and a blue work shirt that was tucked into his pants and held into place with a black belt, all of the security guys wore their work suits, Christian wore the exact same thing as his father only his shirt was a light green color, and Ana wore a pretty blue sundress with matching sandals.

"It doesn't, but thanks for the try." Mike Johnson glared at Carrick, but opened the door wider. "C'mon in, she is just getting changed."

The three Greys and the four security guards shuffle into the small house.

Christian scanned the walls, there were sixteen photos that lined all four of the walls, four photos for each of the four walls that surrounded them.

The pictures were of the small family of three over the last sixteen years, but by the eighth picture the woman disappeared and the man looked just a little more somber in the pictures after her disappearance.

Christian remembered something that Taylor told them on the plane. _The woman that adopted Nicolette with Mike Johnson, her name was Cathryn Johnson- formally McKarthy- but she died nearly nine years ago, when Nicolette was eight._

Christian spotted a wrap around the woman's head in the last three photos she was in.

"She had cancer. She tried chemo for three years, but the lose of hair freaked five year old Nicolette out, even as it was thinning Nicolette would scream when her mother left clumps of hair on the pillow after a nap; Cathryn wanted to stop frightening her so she just shaved it off." Mike said as he noticed Christian looking at the woman in the pictures.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Christian offered, Mike snorted.

"I'm sure you are. Nicolette Anne! Get your ass out here!" Mike shouted, Christian's sad expression turned to shock.

"He talks to her like that?" Christian whispered to Taylor, who shrugged.

"I'd never do that to Sophie, but we probably have different ways of parenting." Taylor muttered back, knowing that Christian was actually asking if most parents would actually do that.

There were soft thuds from down the hall and the pretty redhead came into view, she had changed from her jean shorts and a Haven High t-shirt and into a pretty yellow dress with white flats, she had let her hair down, but had pinned her bangs back with a ponytail.

"Dad are they here-" Nicolette's question was cut short when she spotted the people in her relatively small living room, Carrick had taken a spot on the rough looking couch while Ana and Christian stood in the middle of the space with Mike Johnson, with Taylor behind them leaning against the wall, Sawyer and the other security guards had stayed outside after checking the house out for security risks.

The girl blinked, as if she were not surprised by who the people standing in her house were, she didn't even move to stand by her father.

"Darling this is Christian Grey and his wife Ana- Mr. Grey is your actual father." Mike spoke.

"I know who they are. The Tucker boys nearly filled them with lead after school today." Nicolette answered. Christian's brow wrinkled.

"You mean you knew who we were, but you just pretended that you didn't?"

Nicolette muttered something under her breath that sounded a little like, 'Look who's a genius.'

"Yes. I may live out here, but I am not a moron who can't put two and two together. I am probably the only girl in Haven who has a long lost father that suddenly feels the need to be apart of her life." Nicolette glared.

"Nicolette Anne Johnson, I raised you better than this." Mike hissed. Nicolette responded by shooting him a matching glare.

"You also taught me to be honest." Before turning grabbing a set of keys and marching out the door, all three security guards instantly shot up from their relaxed positions against the house and reached to grab her. All three of which missed, Sawyer quickly tried to reach the jeep, but was again too slow for the steaming mad sixteen year old girl on a mission, who peeled out of the drive.

"Do we go after her sir?" Taylor questioned.

"Yes!" Christian shouted.

"No, let her stew. She knows that what she did was wrong and will come home apologizing. I didn't tell her that she was adopted, after Cathryn died, she was so sad for a long time and I didn't want to see that look on her face again- not for a long while. Your whole let-me-move-my-daughter-across-the-country thing has been red-hot angry ever since she was told. I was just waitin' to see how long it would take for her to blow and well, you guys just helped her blow. Thanks for that, and don't worry 'bout her. She's probably going down the road to the Berry's- as in Stacy and Kayne Berry- they're pig farmers and their daughter Lee Anne happens to be Nicolette's best friend." Mike intervened.

"You are just going to let her get away with this?" Carrick asked incredulously.

"Hell no, but chasin after her is only going to make her angrier, and she ain't easy to talk to when she's angry. It's like a brick wall." Johnson laughed.

**-...- With Nicolette...**

Nicolette huffed as she hopped out of her little black, beaten down jeep and onto the dirty ground in front of her boyfriend's home. Sure he had parents that actually paid for it, but they moved out a year ago wanting to go to the big city leaving him alone with his brothers- they had evidently forgotten about their three sons.

The oldest, Max, was seventeen at the time and made sure that it was ok for him to take care of his brothers before telling the boys that their mom and dad had left them.

"Hi-uh Nicolette!" The smallest boy shouted, he was only eleven, but nearly to Nicolette's forehead in height and twice her size- the brothers being farm boys is what helped them pay taxes and pay for food at the shop, food that Nicolette would cook.

"Hello, Billy, Max home?" Nicolette called out.

"When isn't he!? He should be making dinner by now!" Bill called. Nicolette thanked him and headed on into the house that obviously was the home of two teenagers and one almost teenager.

Nicolette walked down the hall and walked into her boyfriend's room- after discovering that he was _indeed_ not in the kitchen and putting together a pot of soup to heat up. Nicolette opened the door and slipped off her shoes before lying on his bed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

**-...**

She must have fallen asleep, because what felt like five minutes later her eyes flew open to a loud-ish chuckle.

"Not that you lying in my bed in that pretty lil dress isn't an amazing thing to come home to after a hard day of work in the fields, but why in the hell is your father callin' everyone in town to make sure that you are alright?" Max asked, Nicolette sat up and smiled at her boyfriend- he was only wearing his work jeans that held dirt on the knees and his boots, having shed his shirt and hat.

"I stormed out after my biological father and some of his family showed up." Nicolette shrugged lightly.

"Figures." Max snorted, his dirty brown hair shook with his head as Max's head shook at Nicolette. The teenager laid on the bed with his girlfriend.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked lightly.

"Considering I'm leaving, probably nothing. You are never going to get to hear the band play again. The gang has already put their foot down at playing without me." Nicolette whispered.

"I don't want you to go." Max whispered.

"I don't wanna go either. I feel like I've been lied to my entire life. That my parents weren't really my parents. It just feels so... wrong..." Nicolette whispered.

"Your dad... well _both_ of your dads don't know your here, but Mike called in a panic while I was comin in from the fields, Billy overheard and told me that you were inside. I didn't tell 'em, he sounded so scared Nikks. You can't keep blaming him."

"He lied to me. Isn't that enough to be mad at him, for a while... like nearly seventeen years?" Nicolette asked.

"Now, listen, I wasn't very happy that my parents abandoned me. Being the oldest out of three I knew it was my job to keep them safe and fed, but steppin up for those boys wasn't the hard part, the hard part was tellin' them that mom and dad didn't want them. Nicolette, the only reason I'm not mad at your dad, is because I know that he was trying to keep the look of hurt and pain off your face, take away the fact that your mom did not want you. He was keeping you safe." Max whispered to his small girlfriend.

Nicolette sighed.

"Maybe I'm being to hard on him. He has always been a little protective." Nicolette sighed.

"So you'll forgive him?" Max asked, leaning in to kiss his girl.

"Him... yes.." Nicolette started, closing the space between them. The two kissed for a while before Nicolette pulled back and sighed again.

"But, I'm not gonna be with him much longer, Max. What am I going to do?"

"Take it one day at a time, that's what he's gonna do. Your new dad is going to try his best to do everything right, because he knows that you can spot a mistake. He wants to do this right, Nikks, be patient and listen and follow directions. You may not like the new rules- god bless Billy and Elijah didn't like my rules- but he wants to keep you safe and sound in a new environment. Go back home, use your manners and apologize like crazy. They probably think that you are some spoiled brat by now." Max pointed out.

"I don't want them to think that." Nicolette sighed, she laid her head against Max's chest.

"Let me put a shirt on, you are emotional as hell and tired with it being dark out. That isn't a good combination. I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch with your parents and you can drive the jeep back." Max said. Nicolette watched as Max threw on one of his Sunday plaid shirts and one of his many camo hats.

"C'mon little lady, lets get you home."

**-...- Back at the Johnson Residence.**

Christian watched a little helplessly out the window as Carrick talked to Johnson and Ana chatted away to a lady that had come over after Nicolette had been gone after two hours of no contact and Johnson started calling people.

The sound of gravel crunching underneath tires caught everyone's attention.

"That isn't a jeep." The woman, McKenzie, said matter-a-factually.

"Truck." Taylor nodded. Sawyer shrugged.

"More people checking in?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. Probably Maxwell, should've known she'd go to him." Mike grumbled, holding a beer.

"Maxwell?" Ana asked.

"Nicolette's boyfriend. You should be glad she went to Maxwell, he seems to be able to talk sense into that girl. Especially now of all times." McKenzie chuckled.

"Now?" Carrick asked.

"Maxwell's parents ran out on him and his two younger brothers. Max has been taking care of them by himself, though I do believe that Nicolette does cook most of their meals." Johnson answered, a truck door slammed, some crunching, and then another slam.

There was some more crunching before the front door opened.

"Hey, Mr. Johnson." The boy said, Johnson couldn't even get a word out before Nicolette had wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was so angry... I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"It's ok baby girl. I much rather you storm out angry and get cooled off then say things you don't mean. But I am taking you keys away." Johnson laughed as Max held up the keys.

"It was dark out and she couldn't think straight to save her life, sir. I wasn't about to let her drive home." Christian sat back at watched the man thank the younger man, who looked right at him and nodded.

It was clear.

_She's gonna try. If you try to._


	5. Fly Away Birdy, Go Home

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>To my very curious reviewer... I have no clue yet... You are about as surprised with the contents of the next chapter as I am...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Fly Away Birdy, Go Home.<strong>

It was Saturday morning, Christian, Ana, Carrick and the security team had stayed at _Mama Dunn's Bed and Breakfast _overnight, while Nicolette stayed with her father.

Christian woke to the alarm he had set the night before, and groaned.

This was _so_ not his bed, and if every bed in Haven were like this, he would make sure that Nicolette would be sleeping on the best bed the _world_ had to offer. Christian rolled onto his side and slid out of bed, smiling at the groaning sound Ana made when he unwound himself from her. Christian tucked Ana in and left to shower.

Halfway through his shower, Ana slid in behind him with the look of a minx on her face.

You could say Christian was a VERY happy man that morning.

Nearly three hours later it was ten in the morning and Taylor was pulling into the Johnson's drive- which had the beat up, red jeep that Nicolette- to Christian's horror- drove, and almost five other work vehicles. Two minutes later everyone had climbed out of the SUVs and were about to approach the door when Mike Johnson appeared from the left side of the house. On a tractor.

"She's out back!" He hollered, driving around the SUVs and heading towards the hay fields.

"It's Saturday sir, they may have to get work done before Sunday- the day of rest for Farmers." Taylor shrugged, after getting a look of curiousness from his boss, his boss' dad and his boss' wife. The group headed around back to find two pick up trucks- though none of them were Max's truck- being loaded with wood that a total of ten teenagers were shoving into the beds.

"Morning!" The group turned to see a very scantily dressed Nicolette. She wore a pair of holed shorts that barely reached mid thigh, a black tank top and work boots with work gloves. In her arms was quite possibly the trunk of a small tree.

"Taylor!" Christian shouted, Taylor- understanding instantly- grabbed the log out of the sixteen year old's arms.

"Hey!" She glared.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Christian asked. Nicolette laughed.

"It's the first Saturday after summer break started." She explained.

"So you do what?" Christian asked annoyed, at this point three farm boys- all nearly the size of Taylor- walk over to Nicolette.

"Nikks, you alright?" One asked, his dusty blonde hair looked like it would have been brown if the sun hadn't bleached it, and his dark brown eyes glinted with anger.

"Yeah, Mark I'm fine. Get back to work, the yard has to be cleaned, the pit has to be made and the fire set up- but not lit." Nicolette nodded, the three boys didn't look convinced but backed away slowly, as if daring Christian to yell once more.

"Every year- the first Saturday after school lets out- one of the farms host a 'hallelujah schools out' bon fire. This year it happens to be the Johnsons. We are clearing out the yard and setting everything up for tonight. Do you not do that in the city?" Nicolette asked, Christian shook his head with annoyance.

Nicolette muttered something about being bored underneath her breath.

"Look I gotta get back to work, it isn't fair that I live here and am not doing anything. Taylor if you refuse to give that back to me, the big logs go in the bed of the red truck." Nicolette huffed, she turned causing her ponytail to swing and nearly hit Christian.

She tossed a light hearted 'sorry' over her shoulder and slide down the cliff-like ledge only ten feet from the house. The back part of the house had trees only an acre away from the ledge but between the ledge and the tree line was a clearing five teens were stacking cement blocks in a ten foot wide circle three cement blocks high while the other teens were gathering wood for the fire. And the bigger logs were being used as make shift benches along with five or six hay bales.

"We've been working since five this morning." answered the girl with odd colored hair- Lee Anne.

"Seriously?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, all of us procrastinated doing this so we all had to get up at five and get it done." Lee Anne laughed.

The roar of the chainsaw filled the air.

"Alright which guy finally got smart!?" Someone shouted, causing everyone- except the Greys and the security- to laugh.

"It was probably Mac!" Another girl shouted, she was one of the few unloading cement blocks from a trailer and making it into a circle.

"God we need music!" Nicolette shouted.

"I gotcha babe!" one of the guys shouted, causing Christian to tense as he spotted the guy that had approached him earlier asking Nicolette if she were ok, run to a truck and turn it on enough so the radio played and blasted some music.

_Drinking whiskey out the bottle! Not thinkin' 'bout tomorrow! Singing sweet home Alabama all summer long!_

"C'mon inside, Nicolette and them will stop for lunch in about two hours!" McKenzie shouted, begrudgingly the Greys walked inside. Christian leaving Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Peters outside to make sure Nicolette will be fine.

**-...- Two Hours Later...-... **

Nicolette walked inside as you could hear the peeling of tires outside. She had dirt in her hair, mud on her face and wood scraps on her clothes.

"Nicolette you better of taken those boots of yours off at the door!" McKenzie hollered.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm gonna go shower and change before Max gets here." Nicolette nodded and rushed upstairs.

Thirty minutes later she was downstairs and in black leggings that ended mid calf with a white halter top that had ruffles down the back and ended below her butt, with white-ish sandals. Her copper colored hair was dried and her bangs pulled back in a braid with the other half of her hair down.

"Better. I felt so weird in those shorts working with Mac and the others." Nicolette joked.

"Better not tell Max, he'd kick the crud out of them." McKenzie joked. The sound of wheels on gravel.

"Your father is still out in the fields, but I will handle the things on the list, don't worry." McKenzie smiled.

"Thanks, for everything McKenzie." Nicolette smiled.

"Your welcome baby girl."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Get a move on baby girl." McKenzie grinned.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Ryan watched from the back of Max's pick up as his boss' daughter and her boyfriend talked- trying to do anything but eavesdrop, key word... Trying.

"What if this doesn't work out. What if my actual dad hates me Max?" Nicolette asked.

"He won't hate you, no one can actually hate you, Nikks." Max responded instantly, taking his girls hand with one of his own and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I can name four right now! Marcy Anne, Tatum McCarthy, Sara Beth and Maddison Rhodes."

"They don't count, they hate everyone." Max snorts.

"This is supposed to be serious Max, I'm freaking out here. What if he decides he doesn't want me to be his daughter? Max, my own mom didn't want me. I could have lived my life perfectly fine if I always believed that neither of them even tried to get to know me. But if one of them actually tried and decided that they don't want me." Nicolette spoke quickly.

"Calm down, you're probably freaking out the security dude in the back. Besides, I will always be here for you Nikks. No matter what, remember what we promised each other?" Max asked, it was Nicolette's turn to laugh. Max shook his head and pulled over to the side of the road, and put the car in park.

He put his finger underneath Nicolette's chin and made her look at him.

"I promise, each and everyday to love you as though you are my wife. I promise, each and everyday to learn something new about you. I promise, each and everyday, to hold you close. I promise, each and everyday to stay true to you. I promise, each and everyday to confide in you with my fears and to know and trust your judgment. I promise, each and everyday to protect you like I know you will protect me. I promise, each and everyday to love you more than the day before. In sickness and health, richer or poorer, until the day I die." Max whispered, just loud enough for Ryan to hear.

"I promise, each and everyday to love you as though you are my husband. I promise, each and everyday to learn something new about you. I promise, each and everyday to hold you close. I promise, each and everyday to stay true to you. I promise, each and everyday to confide in you with my fears and to know and trust your judgment. I promise, each and everyday to protect you like I know you will protect me. I promise, each and everyday to love you more than the day before. In sickness and health, richer or poorer, until the day I die." Nicolette whispered back. The two kissed- as if sealing a deal, only making Ryan just a bit more awkward in the situation he was in. The two continued to kiss until Christian knocked on the window.

"Are you two ok in there or is there a lack of oxygen causing you two to conserve the precious air?" Christian asked, Nicolette blushed as Max smiled at his girl's father and told him everything was alright. And it was... for now.

Eleven minutes after the small pit stop, the two SUVs and the one truck pulled into a restaurant under the name of _Diana's_ and parked.

Ryan sat at the table with the other three security guards as the three- soon to be four- Greys sat at the table with Max.

"So what caused you guys to pull over?" Taylor asked.

"The two are in a deeper relationship than the boss thinks. That I can tell you for sure. They have these vows to each other that are like their own little customized wedding vows. Anyway, Maxwell pulled over because Nicolette thinks that the boss is going to hate her and toss her out after a couple months. He pulled over as a way of saying, 'if he does that I'll kick his ass. I don't care who he is.'." Ryan answered.

"Little vows?" Sawyer joked.

"Yeah, I promise, each and everyday to love you more than I did the day before. That's the last one anyway." Ryan shrugged.

"So, do we tell boss man that his daughter may be with the Hartsville boy in a more physical way?" Peters asked.

"No... At least you won't, if I believe he may run with her tonight at the party. I'll tell him, and let him call the shots from there, but under no circumstances will any of you let her out of your sights tonight. If things are this serious between them that they have little vows they made up who-knows how long ago, we need to make sure he won't pull a vigilante move and get her out of our protection from the monster after her." Taylor answered.

The guys nodded.

"What other promises did they make each other?" Taylor asked, after staring at the younger couple for a while. All four men noticed that Hartsville had his hand on Nicolette's thigh and was rubbing circles into the fabric of her leggings.

"Serious ones. 'I promise, each and everyday to hold you close. I promise, each and everyday to confide in you with my fears and know and trust your judgment. I promise, each and everyday to protect you like I know you will protect me.' And other mushy stuff." Ryan spoke.

The waitress came up.

"Hi, my name is Sara Beth and I will be your server today. May I start you off with some drinks?" Sara Beth asked.

"Water, for all of us." Taylor spoke.

"Perfect, do you know what you want or would you prefer to wait for your drinks to be-" Taylor cut her off.

"Wait. We've been discussing business."

"What kind of business? It isn't ev'ryday four mysterious men come into Haven." Sara Beth asked.

"Secret. We'd have to kill you." Peters joked. The smile fell of Sara Beth's face as she scurried away.

"Well, that was fun." Sawyer laughed. The security men noticed Sara Beth chatting to some other girl, Sara Beth then pulled her blonde hair up back into a neat pony tail and her blue eyes glinted with mischievousness, the other girl had neat brown hair pulled back into a bun with soft grey eyes. The brunette nodded and put a pitcher of lemonade in the middle of the tray and five glasses on the tray, a different liquid in each glass. The brunette then took the tray and started walking towards the Greys. Taylor noticed something was wrong, and stood, the other three following suit. By the time that they figured out just what the brunette was going to do it was too late, all of the liquids in the glasses had been poured on Nicolette and a good portion of the lemonade had been dumped on her too.


	6. Love Songs and Lullabies

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>To my very curious reviewer... Your welcome! Thanks for the questions, you keep me guessing more than I am already.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Love Songs and Lullabies<strong>

Christian couldn't help himself, he stood in a fury and saw red. While Ana instantly grabbed a handful of napkins and slid out of her seat to help Nicolette get the sticky liquid off of her.

"Just who do you think you are?" Christian hissed.

"Tatum McCarthy! I swear if you don't apologize right now-" The brunette cut Max off.

"Apologize? You want me to apologize to the boyfriend stealing twit she is?" The girl huffed, Max sighed.

"For the last damn time, Tatum, Sara Beth and I were not a couple when Nicolette and I began dating, not even close in fact. Now apologize." Max growled.

"Not dating? She always said that the two of you were always at your house on the weekends- if you know what I mean." Tatum batted her grey eyes.

"No. I have never done that with Sara Beth or any other girl-" Tatum cut Max off again.

"Except Nicolette? I know you two have done it."

"Well, we haven't-" This time it wasn't Tatum that cut Max off, it was Christian Grey himself.

"You! Get the hell out of here on your own, or have my security escort you out!" Christian shouted at Tatum- who reeled back and glared, but left the restaurant. "For your sake Maxwell Hartsville, you better be telling the truth when you say you haven't had sex with my daughter." Grey hissed.

"Are you ok?" Ana asked Nicolette.

"Jesus, it was just lemonade- and some other assorted sodas. Dr. Pepper I think." Nicolette paused and licked a spot of dark soda off her arm, before scrunching up her face.

"Nope, that was Pepsi." The adults plus Max laughed.

"Where the hell is management?" Christian huffed. It was Max's turn to shrug.

"Hey Diana!" Max shouted, not a minute later an elderly lady with brownish gray hair waddled out of the back and into the dining area.

"Maxwell was that you? I thought I told you that the next time you try to -" Max cut her off.

"Diana, this is Christian Grey, Nicolette's father. Mr. Grey's wife, Anastasia, and his father Mr. Carrick Grey."

"The lawyer from those commericals?" Diana asked shaking each person's hand- including the security who nodded at their boss and went back to their table.

"Yes, that is me." Carrick smiled, Diana smiled back and looked to Nicolette.

"Oh child! Who decided that spilling drinks on you was a good idea this time?" Diana asked pulling Nicolette to her feet.

"Tatum McCarthy." Max answered. "He threatened to have security throw her out, so she left." Max nodded towards Christian.

"Good for you. I am going to call her parents. Nicolette your work clothes are still in you locker if you wish to change. Which in fact you don't have a choice. Go." Diana ordered, Nicolette shook her head, but obediently left the table and disappeared into the back, Ryan followed, but stayed at the door to the back room.

"This time?" Christian questioned Max when Diana and Nicolette had left.

"Tatum and her small group of friends teased Nicolette endlessly when her mom died. Told her that her mom left because she didn't want her, but wanted to honor her vows to Mr. Johnson. The four girls about tossed Nicolette over the Harrison Bridge when she was twelve. I was about fourteen or fifteen at the time and saved her. Ever since that night, Nicolette and I have been together." Max answered.

"Oh no." Ana whispered.

**"**Nicolette doesn't like to talk about it, but their words affect her. She wants to believe that she is strong enough to take on the world by herself. And she tried for a while. When she was thirteen she closed herself off from everyone- including me. Took on the stress of her still-grieving father, school, bullies, taking care of the farm. She was about to burst, when I finally sat her down and we talked. Made some promises. I highly doubt that she will go that far into depression again without talking to me." Max spoke, he was about to say more when Nicolette came back, her hair pulled into a bun now and she wore black leggings with a white shirt that had _Diana's_ written across the front in black, she still wore her white sandals.

"There's my girl!" Max shouted happily.

"Haha, Max. Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Nicolette asked, rolling her eyes no less.

"Don't roll your eyes, it's rude. And we were talking about our plans for leaving. I know it's short notice, but since you will be having nearly everyone in town over tonight, I figured we could leave tomorrow morning- afternoon at the latest. Dad needs to be back at work Monday." Christian answered.

"Tomorrow?" Nicolette asked, she squeezed Max's hand.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Look, Nicolette, I know you must be afraid of living with two complete strangers, but that is what this lunch is for- to get to know each other. Why don't you tell us your hobbies?" Carrick asked, Nicolette blushed.

"I, uh, don't know- does cooking for the Hartsville boys count?" Nicolette snorted.

"You don't cook for us all the time." Max snorted, Ana and Carrick watched with amusement- while Christian watched with anger in his throat- as Nicolette turned her head and raised her brows at her boyfriend.

"Ok, just _most_ of the time." Max compromised. "And you do more that cook for us and do our laundry..." Carrick cut him off.

"You do their laundry?"

"The first time they tried, the house was flooded for nearly two weeks." Nicolette replied, Ana snorted.

"Men right?" She and Nicolette high fived.

"What else do you do, other than housework?" Christian asked.

"She sings, and plays nearly every instrument out there." Max replied, Carrick whistled.

"Really?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, music, she lives for it. Well, that and books, but." Max snorted.

"I'm not even that good at it." Nicolette rolled her eyes in an attempt to be modest.

"Mmmhmm, sure."

"Christian plays the piano." Ana smiled.

"Really?" Nicolette cocked her head.

"Yeah. What's your favorite part about the piano?" Christian asked in an attempt to gain some control over the conversation.

"I love how it can carry a lively beat, or a classical tune. You?"

"The classical sound. Favorite color?" Christian asked.

"Probably blue, it makes my hair stand out." Nicolette joked.

"Grey." Christian answered. Nicolette's face scrunched up.

"Ironic, huh?" She asked.

"You have no idea..."Ana muttered, Christian had to stifle a laugh.

**...-...-...- PARTY TIME!**

Ana remembers the one party she went to when she was in high school. It was a rich kid's house and was packed full of drunk or soon-to-be drunk teenagers that were all practically in their underclothes. Ana ended up leaving early because some guy wouldn't take no for an answer and she was not going to be taking any chances.

This was nothing like that. Four pick up trucks were parked, two on either side of the house, blasting country music from the same commercial-less radio station. All of the teens were out in the back wearing boots, jeans or shorts with t-shirts and the occasional long sleeved shirt. The guys wore cowboy or camo hats while the girls wore either camo hats or bright orange hats. You could hear laughing over the music. Most of the kids out back were teenagers, but you could spot some younger kids in the croud.

"Pretty cool ain't it? I remember these parties when I was younger, my brothers would take me while they were in high school. They were so much fun." Mike said to Christian as both men watched Nicolette laugh as she sat on a stack of hay bales.

"SUNDOWN!" Someone shouted, all of the teens- and the few kids- whooped and hollered.

"Let's get this fire started!" Someone shouted after the noise died down.

Then screams filled the air as sounds that resembled gunshots reached the adults ears.

"Ana/McKenzie stay inside!" Christian and Mike shouted as they reached for the door. They ran past the ledge before they noticed all of the teens on the ground, the older siblings were covering up their younger siblings and Christian spotted Ryan covering Nicolette while Mike noticed that the fire was lit.

"Who's bright idea was it to light the fire with fireworks!?" Mike shouted as the teens slowly rose to their feet. Ryan got off of Nicolette and helped her stand.

"Sorry sir, it sounded so much like gunshots, I just reacted without thinking." Ryan apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. You protected Nicolette thinking it was gunshots right away. That's why I want you to be in charge of her security- under Taylor of course." Christian said.

"If you really thought that was gunshots... thanks." Nicolette said after a silence between the four of them.

"I think everybody thought that it was gunshots." Mike laughed.

"I've never seen Carmen shove her brother to the ground that quick before." Nicolette laughed.

Christian gave Nicolette one last smile, before Nicolette returned to her friends and him back to the kitchen window to watch the party.

Nearly two hours later Nicolette came inside, disappeared down the hall, then reappeared with a bag.

"Night dad... Dads... I don't even know anymore.." Nicolette said over her shoulder. "Night, everyone!"

"Where are you going?" Christian asked.

Nicolette paused.

"Out?"

"You don't seem so sure." Mike teamed up with Christian.

"Oh please. Max and I are going star watching, we do this every year. We spend maybe two hours at the bonfire before ditching everyone and filling the bed of his truck up with blankets and pillows. We find some random dirt road to star watch on and talk all night... Can I go?" Nicolette asked.

"No." Christian said as Mike said, "Yes." The two looked at each other.

"What's your issue with it? It's the last time she's gonna see him for a while. If they've done it for the last two to three years, why not let them do it again. It's not like he's gonna hurt her."

"You have a point but-" Christian started.

"But? There are no buts in my house. Nicolette, go on ahead, but tell that boy of yours that I'm gonna be on the porch cleaning my rifle if he doesn't have you back by seven tomorrow morning." Mike interrupted.

"Yes, dad. Night... Everyone." Nicolette turned and headed towards the door, looking over her shoulder once more and then leaving.

"You really trust Max?" Christian asked.

"If you hadn't showed up. I would've let him marry her the day she turned seventeen." Mike answered, turning away from the door and grabbing his beer.

"God, I hope they don't have anymore fireworks."

"Fireworks are the least of my worries right now." Christian laughed, but nodding at Taylor who took out his phone and shot out a text.

**-...-...- With Nicolette ...-...-...**

Nicolette smiled as she threw her bag into the backseat of Max's truck.

"They let you go?" Max asked.

"Yeah, dad got him with tonight being the last time we see each other for a while." Nicolette answered.

"Don't say it like that. Nikk, I'm always gonna be there for you. You just, you gotta have faith in me." Max whispered.

"I know, and I do, have faith in you. It's just, I'm leaving tomorrow Max, what are we gonna do?" Nicolette asked quietly.

"We are gonna love each other, Nikks, like it's just any other night." Max answered. The rest of the ride to Max's house was in silence. When they got there the two walked to Max's room- where the pillows and blankets for that night were waiting. And just as they reached the room Nicolette came to a decision. When Max reached for the first pile of blankets she stopped him.

And he seemed to be reading her mind.

"You sure, we can't move backwards from this?" Max asked.

"I'm sure." Nicolette nodded.

For nearly two hours the two loved each other in Max's bed, and they took thirty more minutes to get dressed and haul the pillows and blankets out and into the truck, before they drove off.

Max stopped the truck on the outskirts of the town and helped Nicolette out of the car, she wore jeans and a long sleeved shirt, her hair pulled into a bun in a desperate attempt to keep it managed.

Max helped her into the truck bed before climbing in himself, both removing their boots before putting their feet into the bed of the truck. Everything was cushioned with pillows and blankets and Max threw a comforter over them, and pulled her into his arms.

They talked about memories, things that made them laugh, and things that made them cry.

Nicolette had just pointed out a falling star when Max pulled a set of rings out of his pocket.

"Look! Look! Did you see... Max?" Nicolette asked.

"This isn't a marriage proposal, but another promise to you, Nicolette. I want you to know, and every fucker out in Seattle, that you are mine. I want to promise you that the next time I see you- I'm dragging you to a courthouse where we can get married. Can you promise me that?" Max asked.

"Oh Max..." Nicolette whispered tears in her emerald green eyes.


	7. Goodbye Haven Don't Ever Change

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>To my very curious reviewer... The Greys know about the murdererrapist (he does both, he will kidnap a girl, hold her for ransom if the family pays he will rape her before leaving her at a hospital, if they don't he rapes her, kills her then rapes her again... very weird, but this guy actually existed, I just changed his name to something else.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Goodbye Haven... Don't Ever Change<strong>

Nicolette looked at Max with tears in her eyes, but a smile playing at her lips.

"Oh Max."

"Can I take that as a yes? Because I may or may not give you a choice." Max joked, Nicolette could only nod as Max grin widened.

"C'mere," Max said, Nicolette sat up to where she and Max were sitting knee to knee.

"Give me your left hand." Nicolette complied raising her left hand where Max easily took hold of it lightly and slid the ring onto her middle finger, the ring was somehow simple but, garnished at the same time. The band was simple white gold that broke off into two parts on both sides, as it reached the front of her finger, one band on each side overlapped the other, the band that was on the bottom was decorated with smaller diamonds and the bands that over lapped the bottom band held a larger- but still small- diamond in the middle of the ring.

"I promise, each and everyday to love you as though you are my wife. I promise, each and everyday to learn something new about you. I promise, each and everyday, to hold you close. I promise, each and everyday to stay true to you. I promise, each and everyday to confide in you with my fears and to know and trust your judgment. I promise, each and everyday to protect you like I know you will protect me. I promise, each and everyday to love you more than the day before. In sickness and health, richer or poorer, until the day I die. And with this ring I seal my promises." Max whispered.

Nicolette took the plain white gold band from him and did the same.

I promise, each and everyday to love you as though you are my husband. I promise, each and everyday to learn something new about you. I promise, each and everyday, to hold you close. I promise, each and everyday to stay true to you. I promise, each and everyday to confide in you with my fears and to know and trust your judgment. I promise, each and everyday to protect you like I know you will protect me. I promise, each and everyday to love you more than the day before. In sickness and health, richer or poorer, until the day I die. And with this ring I seal my promises." Nicolette grinned.

Max leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Nicolette's lips, but Nicolette wanted none of that. She grabbed the back of his head and continued to kiss him, Max fell onto his back and they became tangled up in the blankets... In more ways than one.

Forty minutes later Nicolette is looking at the ring.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It was my grandmother's, she sent it a couple of weeks ago. I said something about promise rings months ago and she sent these with a letter that said, she couldn't have picked a better girl herself, and wished that she were back in Haven instead of Orlando." Max whispered back.

"I knew I loved your grandmother." Nicolette laughed- and so did Max.

**-...-...- With Jason Taylor-...-...-...**

Taylor looked at his phone nervously, Ryan should be checking in soon. He was currently parked away from the two teenagers' view, watching to make sure that nothing 'frisky' went on between the two.

For the last two hours he reported that he was in front of the Hartsville residence, Christian said that they would be breaking up a party of two if one more report came through like that. His IPhone buzzed- they had switched from Blackberries to IPhones when the IPhone first came out.

_Behind a line of trees on the outskirts of town on the east side of town. They are alone- haven't seen anything other than a major make out session._

Taylor groaned, and shook his head, didn't Ryan know that the boss just read the report off of his phone?

"You get the report yet?" Christian asked.

"Yes sir." Taylor handed Christian his phone.

"Damn... I wish he could keep his hands to himself."

"Sir, if I may say. It's not his hands you need to be worried about." Taylor joked, Christian shot him a glare.

"Thanks a lot for that. I needed it. If you aren't careful, I'll send you out there to break them up." Christian shook his head and joined Ana back on the couch.

"Well, we better be going. I'm not so sure how useful we are to you two." Christian said with a short smile. Mike shook Christian's hand.

"Nicolette's things are packed already, when you want them to be taken. She spent hours sorting everything, has the boxes labeled too. Clothes, shoes, room stuff, sentimental things." Mike nodded.

"Taylor, do you think you could take Nicolette's things to the car- just the sentimental things? Clothes and shoes she won't need, I'm pretty sure Mia will have figured out her size of clothes and shoes by now." Christian asked. Taylor nodded and made his way up to the room.

Two minutes later he appeared with a card bored box labeled 'sentimental'.

"Goodnight, Mike Johnson. We will see you bright and early tomorrow." Christian nodded one last time before leaving.

**...-...-...- The Next Day...-...-...-...**

Nicolette woke up to a bird tweeting non-stop in the tree next to the truck.

"Babe, we gotta get up before my dad puts four holes in you." Nicolette groaned, shaking Max.

"Does this count as the next time I see you? Can I drag you to the court house?" Max muttered.

"No babe, I'm pretty sure both my dads would have a problem with that. Now, come on! I don't want my future husband to have bullet holes in him!" Max laughed as they climbed out of the bed and into the cab of the truck.

Nicolette checked the time 06:23 a.m. Thank god that the town was small.

Only twenty minutes later, Max was pulling into her drive way.

"I'm leaving today." Nicolette muttered, "Is it too late to let you drag me off to the court house?" Nicolette asked, Max snorted.

"Don't give me the option."

The SUVs were parked out front along with her father's truck. The teenagers exited the truck and walked up to the front door, they didn't even make it into the house before the Greys were walking outside.

"We are leaving in seventeen minutes, Nicolette." Christian advised, Nicolette looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. She climbed the steps and entered the house. Disappearing from sight.

"Max I have a couple questions for you." Christian said, Max turned and looked at his future father-in-law, not that Christian knew that... he hoped.

"Yes, sir?" Max asked.

"I heard you have been taking care of your brothers for the last year or so. Is that true?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, well, Nicolette has been... well I guess you could say woman of the house. All three of us are farm boys who know nothing about cooking or cleaning, when I nearly set the house on fire one night, she just started all of it- not wanting anymore accidents that happened anyway." Max answered honestly.

"Do you love your brothers?" Christian asked.

"What is that? A trick question? Of course I love my brothers." Max glared at Christian evenly.

"Do you love my daughter?" Christian asked.

"With all my heart. I've been in love with Nicolette, since the day she came to the Hartsville farm when she was four and crashed one of the four wheelers." Max answered.

"Did you have sex with my daughter last night?" Christian asked forwardly.

"What? No, Nicolette and I did not have sex." Max answered. _Well, I believe that we made love... so does that count as a lie? _Max questioned.

"Good." Christian answered. Ten minutes passed by and Nicolette came out of the house in tears.

"Nikks, are you ok?" Max asked.

"I'm fine, I just wanna go already. Get this over with." Nicolette said wiping her tears away. Max pulled her into a hug.

"Don't forget me OK?" Max whispered.

"Are you kidding me? I will never forget you Maxwell Hartsville." Nicolette whispered back.

"Maybe we should add that to our list of promises." Max grinned slightly. Nicolette chuckled, and stood on her tip toes for a kiss. A kiss that seemed to last hours. Though it was probably only a few minutes.

"We need to be leaving now, sir." Taylor whispered. Nicolette broke away from the kiss.

"Good-" Max cut her off.

"No. Don't ever say goodbye, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting." Max ordered lightly.

"Peter Pan." Nicolette grinned, through her tears.

"Love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever and three days, my love." Max laughed. Soon the two were separated, though neither were sure how. And neither were sure who pushed Nicolette into the SUV, or when they pulled away.

**-...-...-**

**Two Weeks Later (Just for this, it will be the day after Nicolette left and with Nicolette next chapter.)**

Max pulled a bottle of Tequila out of his father's hidden liquor stash that he found a few years ago. Even though his father left him and his brothers, he also left his liquor.

_Poor man_. Max thought glumly as he stared at the dark night through the window.

Max looked at his glass and shoved it to the side, instead he pulled the lid of the bottle and took a swig.

"I'm gonna miss her." Max turned to see Billy standing at the door of his bedroom.

"Miss who?" Max asked.

"Nicolette. I know you are too. That's why your drinkin." Billy said. Joseph appeared from behind his younger brother. Joseph was the middle child, though he was nearly as tall as Maxwell, and Billy just a head shorter than him. All three of the brothers have dark brown hair, though the two younger boys have a light shade of blue for their eyes and Max has dark brown orbs.

"Whatta 'bout my drinking. The woman I love moved across the country, now what I am I supposed to do?" Max grumbled.

"You could follow her to Seattle." Joseph said, pulling a few papers from his back pocket and tossing it at his slightly drunk brother.


	8. Pictures and Pretty Things

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>To my very curious reviewer... The end of last chapter was like a preview of a future chapter. So this begins the day AFTER Nicolette leaves Haven. And this guy is most definitely dead. He was like Jack the Ripper of the USA, only more nasty. Anyway he died in the 1930s or 1940s, I think. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Pictures and Pretty Things<strong>

They had just arrived in Seattle, and so far the overcast sky and the crowds of people have done nothing to impress Nicolette. The small red-head sat on the right side of one of the Escalades that had met them at the runway- the other had taken her grandfather straight to the house while they took the scenic route, while Ana sat in the middle leaning against Christian who sat on the left side of the car.

Both of them were watching her.

"Is it ever sunny here?" Nicolette asked.

"Yes, very rarely though." Christian answered her. Nicolette didn't turn around to meet his gaze.

"Mr. Johnson said you were allergic to peanuts." Ana brought up.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nicolette asked.

"Just how allergic are you? Is it something that is small and a rash breaks out or is it life or death?" Ana asked, Christian tensed waiting for her answer.

"Life or death- only if I ingest it or if it comes into contact with my skin. None of that airborne stuff." Nicolette answered as she turned to face them., "I always keep an epipen in my purse, just in case. Christian relaxed a tiny bit, but not a whole lot with the fact that now not only does he have to worry about being a good father to her- he has to worry if her food has peanuts in it or not, because it could kill his daughter and that could be considered bad parenting.

"I will also have Ryan carry one of your pens as well. Just for a precaution." Christian spoke. Nicolette nodded, her green eyes drifted to the front seats where Sawyer was in the passenger seat and Taylor was in the front seat.

"Why do you have so much security?" Nicolette asked.

"Because, people get desperate and brave when they find an easy way to make money. And taking you or Ana would be an easy way to make that money." Christian answered without missing a beat, he had thought of that beforehand.

Nicolette nodded in understanding.

"The rest of your family is at your house..?" Nicolette didn't get to finish her question.

"Yes, the rest of OUR family is at OUR house." Christian said, putting an emphasis on the words 'our'.

"Oh. Ok." Nicolette said, retreating to looking back out the window. Ana smiled.

"Don't worry, he gets touchy like that at times." She whispered to the girl, who shot her new mom a smile.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence, well silence until Taylor let out a curse.

"Sorry ma'am, and miss." Taylor said, after checking the back seat and seeing Christian glare at him.

"Paps are parked out in front of all of Escala's entrances. They are going to have to get a couple pictures of Nicolette today. That is the only way in." Taylor said with his eyes on the road as he slowly drove to Escala's garage to park- trying to avoid running over the paparazzi that were brave enough to ambush the car.

Christian looked at Nicolette.

"Ok, this is how this is going to work. Sawyer will open your door and I want you to rush to the elevator with him. Ana and I will be behind you, don't worry about it. Sawyer the main elevator." Christian ordered. Both Sawyer and Nicolette nodded.

And the plan took place. After Taylor stopped the car, Sawyer nearly flew out of the front seat and sprinted around the car, pulling Nicolette's door open and tugging the unbuckled Nicolette out of the car. The paparazzi went wild, seeing the small girl exit the car. And Nicolette was nearly blinded by all the flashes, though it wouldn't have mattered as she blindly followed Sawyer- who had a grip on her arm like it was the only way he'd live to see tomorrow.

And suddenly they were in the closed elevator- with Ana and Christian.

"Taylor went to park the car." Ana answered Nicolette's unasked question.

"You know, if they are going to be jerks.. they should at least be jerks who to turn their flashes off." Nicolette mumbled, causing Ana and Christian to laugh and Sawyer crack a smile.

"I don't think they have thought of that Baby Girl." Ana grinned, which made Nicolette smile to. Christian watched as his two girls just smiled at each other.

What felt like a hour of sitting in the elevator going up, was actually only a few minutes when the doors dinged open revealing Carrick and the rest of the Grey family.

"Jeez, guys, you can give her room to breath you know." Christian joked, or what Nicolette thought was joking.

"That's not going to happen, especially after mom always thought it would be me with a long lost child- and then it gets revealed that it was you who impregnated someone." A tall, broad, blonde headed man laughed.

"Whatever, Nicolette, the blonde asshole is your Uncle Elliot." Christian nodded.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey!" An older looking lady said, she had sandy colored hair and deep hazel eyes.

"That would be your Grandmother Grace." Elliot said.

"Thank you, Elliot, and no Nicolette he isn't really an asshole. He and your father believe that there should be a game when it comes to verbally abusing each other." Grace sighed. Nicolette cracked a smile.

"That is your Aunt Mi-" Christian didn't finish as he took a step back when Mia pulled Nicolette into a hug.

"Umph!" Nicolette breathed as Mia continued to hug her.

"Mia... she needs to breathe." Christian warned, Mia let Nicolette go.

"I'm your Aunt Mia, and I want you to know that if you need anything... and I mean _anything_ that I am the person to come to." Mia winked at Nicolette, who grinned in response.

"You know, Carrick."

"Who wants me to call him, Grandpop." Nicolette nodded, as Carrick pulled her in for a light hug.

"And this is Elliot's fiancé Kate, Ana's best friend." Kate gave Nicolette a small wave.

"Now, to show you to your room." Christian said as he took two steps into the apartment with Ana by his side. Nicolette stayed in front of the elevator.

"I'm afraid I'm going to break something." she muttered to Sawyer- who grinned once again.

"Easy solution, don't touch anything." Sawyer muttered back.

"C'mon Nicolette, you are going to _love_ your room." Mia sang, pulling Nicolette into the apartment by her arm.

Nicolette was led up a set of stairs and into a hall that was white with two wedding pictures of Christian and Ana other than that the hall's walls were bare. With the exception of a dark mahogany door that had a blue framed-white board hanging off of it. The white board had the words, 'Nicolette's Room', written on it. Christian stepped to the side and motioned for Nicolette to be the first to enter the room. Nicolette took a breath and pushed the door open.

Before she suddenly forgot how to breathe. The room was shaped like half of an octagon - probably done by Elliot, whom she was told was a carpenter and construction worker- and the walls were an off-shade of white, with black lines that made the walls look as if they were old music sheets, actual music notes filled the lines on the wall.

"Beethoven's first symphony." Nicolette breathed. "The notes, they are the flute's parts in Beethoven's first symphony." Nicolette breathed.

Two doors were nearly hidden by the paintings on the walls- as they were painted and decorated just like the walls.

"One door leads to the bathroom, the other leads to your closet." Christian said as he noticed her looking at them. Nicolette turned away from the doors to see that the walls on the far side of the room were the height of the high ceiling, though still painted like the rest, the wall also cut off in the middle, creating a hallway that Nicolette had to explore.

She walked down the hall to see that there was just a large room that's far walls were all glass, with a door that led to a balcony. And a small sitting area down, with cream colored couches and an ottoman. The walls were different on this side of the room, the walls (it is the wall that led to this area) facing the glass wall had built in bookshelves, that were not filled with books, but instead were bare, with the exception of a row of books on each shelf. There was a lamp with a turquoise shade that matched the two walls on the opposite sides of the bookshelf walls and glass wall. They had wooden blocks with quotes here and there. The floor throughout the room was white tile, and there was a turquoise rug that covered nearly all of the space in this part of the room.

But what she noticed was that the ceiling was lower here than in the main part of the room. She turned to ask about it, and saw Elliot's wicked smile.

"You noticed. I knew I liked you." Elliot laughed causing everyone to laugh, Nicolette knew she was nervous to meet the rest of her family, but seeing how laid back and happy everyone was, she felt like she actually belonged.

Elliot walked over to the bookcase and checked over his shoulder like he was trying to keep a secret. He reached behind a book- Nicolette noticed that it was labled, _"_The Complete Works of Ludwig Beethoven", on the fourth shelf from the bottom- an easy reach for her and typed in a number.

The bookshelf slid open, Nicolette's eyes bugged out of her head when she spotted a staircase behind it.

"The password is your six digit birthday." Elliot smiled, "After you." Nicolette nodded and walked up the steps, she heard talking behind her.

"How the hell did you finish this in three days?" It was her dad asking the question. _Dad? When did I start thinking of him as dad__?_ Nicolette asked.

"I started the day you left, put everything else on hold and had my entire team come down here. We had this built and the room shaped that day, the room painted and electronics put in yesterday, we put in heaters that dried the paint quickly and had the furniture in here and everything decorated in like two hours today. It wasn't that hard bro." Her Uncle Elliot spoke. Nicolette froze when she got to the top. It was like a freaking game room. Her instruments were out and on the shelves of one wall, each instrument fit in an exact place, and it looked freaking awesome to have her instruments safely in the dark wooden shelf. Like the room below there was the wall that was all glass, though there was no balcony or door here. But there were shades that made the room absolutely dark, a giant flat screen TV sat in front of a long turquoise couch, with two white arm chairs on either side and an turquoise ottoman. The remotes were on top of the ottoman, the only light sources were two lamps that sat in the corners of the wall without the glass. A mini fridge and snack bar, lined the wall facing the windows complete with a microwave and popcorn machine.

"Whoa... You went all out Elliot." Ana breathed.

"Yeah this was the fun part. I always wanted a secret hideaway like this, so I thought I'd give her one." Elliot smiled, Nicolette threw her arms around his waist and hugged him- he hugged back of course.

"Thank you so much! I've never seen something so cool in my life..." Nicolette thanked him.

"No worries about it, Nikk. I would have done this for any other long lost niece of mine." Elliot joked.

"Thanks."

"C'mon, let's get back down stairs and catch up." Carrick suggested. Everyone nodded and walked back down the stairs, Elliot showed Nicolette how to use the secret door, before they all left for the Great Room, where Nicolette met the staff- taking a great liking to Gail. Before anyone knew it, it was late in the evening and the family had to go back home.

Christian and Ana said goodnight to Nicolette, Ana pressing a kiss to Nicolette's forehead, at 09:46 that night and both stood in the doorframe watching her sleep until ten something.

They only left because they had a guest.

**000...000...000**

Nicolette groaned as she turned over in her comfortable California King bed, her turquoise ruffled comforter wrapped around her as she tossed and turned.

_It was dark in her dream. And she was all alone._

_"Hello? Is anybody here?!" After what felt like hours of screaming for someone, Nicolette crashed to the dark floor and started sobbing. _

_"I'm all alone..." Suddenly faceless people surrounded her._

_"They will never love you._

_You are unlovable._

_You deserve to die bitch." It was like their chant._

_"They will never love you._

_You are unlovable._

_You deserve to die bitch."_

Nicolette shot up and into sitting position. Her wild green eyes instantly shot to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed. 2 in the morning. Her throat was dry, completely forgetting about the drinks and food that were in her secret area, Nicolette crawled out of bed, in her leggings, long blue nightshirt, and blue fuzzy socks, her hair thrown up in a messy bun, and patted out and into the hall. She was almost to the kitchen when she heard the screaming.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" It was Christian.

"The woman that made you into the man you are today!" This was a different woman- not Ana.

"Made him into the man he is today- oh please, that was me!" Ok, that one was Ana. Before Nicolette knew what she had done, she was peaking around the corner of the room, the screaming match was in.

Sawyer, Taylor and Peters were standing back, but looked like they were ready to intervene at any given time, and her mom and dad were screaming at a very plastic looking blonde lady.

"I'm just saying that you should be thankful I am here! Who else could whip that small country brat into shape?!" The plastic looking blonde shouted.

"She is not a small country brat! She is a well behaved teenager Elena!" Christian shouted.

"Well behaved? She ran away from you the first time you met her!" 'Elena' shouted. _How did she know about that__?_ Nicolette questioned.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ana asked, _At least I'm not the only one with common sense._ Nicolette grinned.

"I am not stupid. When I heard that you were going to be brining that slut of a daughter home, I had someone shadow her and you." Elena hissed. _Slut!? That bitch is going down._

"Excuse me but that slut of a daughter is right here." Nicolette hissed, as she revealed herself. Ana and Christian turned to see their daughter standing the opening that led to the Great Room.

"Nicolette what are you doing out of bed?" Christian asked.

"I wanted to get a glass of water from the kitchen, when I overheard that I was a small country brat and a slut." Nicolette glared past her parents and straight at Elena- who snorted.

"Because you are. Women need to be controlled to be considered good people, and so far your 'father' isn't doing such a good job with you or your 'mother'. I figured I could save him some time and energy with you." Elena said, as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"Is that why you are being such a bitch right now? No one is controlling you?" Nicolette asked cocking her head to the side and scrunching up her face as if she were thinking. That comment earned a laugh from both of her parents and a cold glare from Elena.

"I well... I..."

"I guess you don't have any witty comeback, nice try though." Nicolette glared, though her voice was sarcastic.

"You need to be taught a lesson in manners. I guess that's why your father didn't fight for you. He didn't like you enough to even consider keeping you as a daughter." Elena hissed. Nicolette reacted before she thought...

She punched Elena, right in the nose. Elena shrieked in pain, even though Nicolette must have broken Elena's nose, the nose looked a bit more natural now.

"Well, I guess I did you a favor, because now, it actually looks like a real nose. You might want to change your plastic surgeon, he did a real shitty job on it." Nicolette hissed through gritted teeth. Christian wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist.

"Bring her back to her room." Nicolette didn't know who she was being handed off to until she saw Ryan's face.

Ryan leaned against the wall of Nicolette's room by her door. Nicolette laid in her bed, thinking.

"You want to talk about why you woke up? I know you had a nightmare." Ryan spoke. Nicolette threw her legs over the side of her bed again and walked towards the hall that led to the staircase. She noticed a bookshelf filled with movies on the opposite side of the wall with her instruments.

Plus, she now remembered that there were drinks in that mini fridge of hers. Nicolette typed in her six digit birthday and disappeared into the staircase, watching the door close behind her.

Nicolette flopped onto the couch after finding a movie, drink and blanket to snuggle up with. Halfway through the movie she heard the door slide open and footsteps on the stairs.

She looked over and saw Christian.

He walked over and sat on the couch. He recognized the movie.

"Why are you watching a horror movie at three in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep." Nicolette answered, she heard a laugh.

"And you thought this would help?" Nicolette shrugged.

"I want to talk about what happened earlier." Christian said suddenly, just as the idiots in the horror movie decided it would be a _fantastic_ idea to split up.

"I don't feel bad for punching her, if that's what you want to talk about." Nicolette sighed.

"I don't expect you to feel bad for Elena. I don't want you near her in fact. I want you to know that you aren't some small country brat or a slut or any of the things that she said. I want you to know that I am proud of you. For sticking up for yourself, punching and cussing are another matter, as I don't condone either, but I am proud of you tonight." Christian spoke, Nicolette took her eyes of the screen and looked at her dad.

"I want you to know that Mike Johnson did try to fight for you. He did his best." Christian whispered. Nicolette nodded.

"I know, he told me. Are you really proud of me?" Nicolette asked.

"Yes, you and Ana will get along great. Both of you have a great deal of wittiness. Now come on. I have work and you have things to do tomorrow." Christian stood, and turned off the television.

He pulled a half asleep Nicolette back into her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight daughter." Christian whispered when he thought she was asleep.

"Night dad." Nicolette mumbled lightly. Christian smiled a bit, and walked out of the room. Not before looking back into the room and shutting the door lightly.


	9. Scripts and Surgeries

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>To my very curious reviewer... I am glad he's dead too. I probably would have moved out of the US if he wasn't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Scripts and Surgeries.<strong>

It was the morning after Elena's 3 a.m. visit, well, later in the morning. Nicolette pulled on a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a soft Victoria's Secret sweatshirt- her walk in closet was amazing, there were couches in the room and everything- before coming downstairs to breakfast. Where Christian was reading a newspaper and Ana was stirring a cup of tea.

"Morning... again..." Nicolette tried to joke, Ana turned her head from the teacup and smiled.

"There's my future boxing champion!" Christian dropped the newspaper to the table after Ana said that.

"Like hell that's going to happen." Christian gave Ana a playful glare, before turning his head to Nicolette. "C'mere, let me see that hand of yours."

Nicolette shrugged and walked over to Christian as Gail placed a bowl of cereal in front of a chair for her.

"Thank you Ms-" Nicolette started.

"Oh sweetie, call me Gail." Nicolette nodded as Christian ran his hand over the knuckles of Nicolette's left hand. He tensed as his fingers ran over the simple diamond ring that rested on his daughter's middle finger.

"Definiatly bruised, I'll have my mom look over them later today. She works in the pediatric wing of Seattle Grace Hospital. We will discuss that ring later, though it would probably be best if you remove the ring to let it heal." Christian advised. Ana looked over Nicolette's shoulder.

"Did Max give you that?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, he told me that it was his promise to find me again." Nicolette answered, Christian nodded.

"I'm sure Mia put a jewelry box in that closet of yours." Nicolette nodded, before she sat down in front of the cereal bowl. She spooned cereal into her mouth while listening to her dad say what was going to happen today.

"Alright, if you are so sure that you want Ana and I to go to work today." To which, Nicolette nodded vehemently with a mouth full of food causing both parents to chuckle and shake their heads. "If you are so very sure about this, then I want you to join us for lunch. I'll have Ryan drive you to my office at lunchtime after you've met with my mom to get that hand of yours x-rayed. Stay in the house and do not further injure your hand, please." Christian asked, Nicolette nodded.

"When do I start school?" Nicolette asked. Christian and Ana shrugged.

"I think Seattle schools are out for the summer, I will look for a school for you though." Christian said, Nicolette nodded and went back to her cereal. When it was done Ana kissed her forehead and Christian gave her a smile.

"By baby girl. Have fun at home." Ana teased, Nicolette laughed as her parents left. It had barely been a day and she already thought of Christian and Ana like they were her parents. Well, they were, but still for so long it had been McKenzie and Mike, even though they weren't married.

She felt like she was betraying them, even though she knew that Ana and Christian deserved a chance to be her parents.

God her hand hurt, the bruising looked much better than it felt... not that she was going to tell Christian or Ana that.

"Miss Grey, I would suggest you get changed for the hospital, we will be leaving before nine." Ryan says, Nicolette nods before giving him a small glare.

"Nicolette, not Miss Grey." Ryan cracks a small smile and nods back at her.

Nicolette sighed and walked off to her room. Along one of the walls that was opposite of her bed, that sat strategically were she could see the glass door at the end of the hall, but no sunlight could actually reach her to wake her up, were two doors. One led to a posh bathroom with a tub that was in the floor (in the middle of the bathroom) and could fit four of her, a shower that could fit the same amount- that's door was morphed glass, with about fifty different shades of blue as the backsplash. The shower heads were all around the circular shape of the shower, and there was the option of plugging in an IPhone- to which she found her very own IPhone, the most recent of its kind, sitting on her nightstand this morning with all of her contacts uploaded already and a new email logged in with the first email in it.

_Always answer._

_Love, _

_Christian_

The wall that the front of the tub faced was a TV that filled the entire wall. There was a large, IPad like remote by the tub on some marble pedestal thing. There she had found another note.

_Have fun and don't worry about getting this thing wet, or dropping it in the bath!_

_Uncle Elliot_

She had a gorgeous sink and mirror on the side of the tub that the shower wasn't on, and the walls were a soft shade of blue. And by listening in on a conversation that Christian had with Elliot during the dinner, the soft tile floors were slip proof and a cushy landing.

Ana had told her that Christian was a worry-wart when it came to his families' security, and that Christian would not allow anything to bring harm to her.

After having a quick shower and wrapping herself in some of the fluffiest towels ever, Nicolette walked through the door that adjoined her closet and bathroom.

While it seemed that Elliot and Christian had put their heads together for her bathroom, and Elliot, Kate and Mia had designed her bedroom with the minor touches of Grace and Carrick (Seeing how the secret bunker above her sitting area actually doubled as her own panic room. Though it was more entertaining than others it could still go under full lock down with a small button in the panic room itself.) But her closet was obviously Mia, Grace and Kate.

The walls were a dark shade of blue, with a soft white carpet and a comfortable dark blue couch/chair thing in the middle of the room. Two out of the four walls were lined with racks of clothing, while the fourth wall shared a full length mirror and shoe shelf. One of the three walls held purses and wallets on a shelf above a vanity that could give the perfect amount of lighting needed to preform the perfect make up procedures- if Nicolette knew any- and had drawers that held the make up in perfect order, brushes in the first drawer on the right hand side, the second drawer held pluckers, tweezers, finger nail clippers, toe nail clippers, etc., the third drawer held hand mirrors, and the fourth drawer held to-go make up bags.

While the drawers on the left side were something else, the first drawer held foundations, concealers and lotions. The second drawer held everything to do with eyes and eyebrows, the third drawer held lip stuff and the fourth drawer held nail polishes.

Hair brushes, hairspray, straighteners and a wand (the curler used to make amazing curls), along with make up remover stuff were in a drawer between both sets of drawers. Hair stuff on one side and make up remover stuff on the other.

In every corner of the room were more drawers, some held winter clothes- or what Nicolette assumed were winter clothes, somehow the cold weather had always missed Haven- others held umbrellas and waterproof gloves that were still classy.

Some drawers held leggings and shorts. Everything varied.

On the cushy couch/chair thing was a note.

_We hope you love it! And are so happy that you are apart of our family._

_Love from us all,_

_Grace, Mia and Kate._

Nicolette shook her head, and located the hair drier from the middle drawer. Once her wild red hair was dried, brushed, straightened, rebrushed, and styled with her bangs pulled back from her head with bobby pins, Nicolette wandered around her closet.

And after twenty minutes of exploring, she checked the weather app and decided on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black tank top- that she located from one of the random drawers, a grey sweater with matching knee high grey boots.

She pulled a bright blue scarf on with a matching bracelet, bright blue stones with a silver outline holding them in place.

Delicately she put on mascara and some clear lip-gloss. Shrugging at her image in the mirror Nicolette left the closet through her room entrance and left her room entirely- only to run into Ryan.

"Miss- I mean- Nicolette, it's time to meet your grandmother at the hospital." Nicolette sighed, but followed Ryan and Reynolds to an Audi- Reynolds opening the back door for her and watching her buckle in, before closing the door. Ryan drove while Reynolds sat in the passenger seat. No one spoke.

**000...000...000... With Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey... And I am sorry, I couldn't resist a crossover thing here with Grey's Anatomy **

Grace smiled at Dr. Richard Webber.

"Again Richard, I am so glad you agreed to do this for me. I have no clue why my son demanded that Nicolette should get a x-ray of her hand. He just told me that she had an accident." Grace sighed.

"I remember that son of yours very well, my dear Grace, and trust me. We will probably get more information out of little Nicolette." Dr. Webber laughed.

"She is nearly seventeen, hardly little, Dr." Grace joked.

"Alright, I am going to get Dr. Callie Torres on this, along with her best intern. Your granddaughter will have the best x-ray experience of her life. You will be there, won't you?" Dr. Webber asked, Grace nodded.

"My son is just sending Nicolette with her security, he trusts me to be able to identify what is wrong." Grace snorted. A commotion caught their attention as they passed the stairs, and all Grace could see was a small, redheaded blur tumble down a flight of stairs as a doctor shoves past her and two men in suits reach out to grab the air that has replaced the redhead's body.

"Nicolette!" Grace shouted.

**000...000...000..000 Ryan's Point of View**

It was all a blur, Miss Grey was walking down the stairs one or two steps ahead of us, her earphones in and bopping her head to some music. I could hear three people behind me talking about the food.

"It's Mango Monday today!" The first voice shouted, male, mid twenties.

"Hell yes!" Female, mid twenties.

"Damn, why are we walking so fucking slow?" Female, early thirties.

"Some teenager has her phone out." The young female this time, a female snicker. Uh oh.

"Watch this, page me, 911." The male. A pager goes off, Reynolds and I move out of the way just as the burly man shoots past us, both Reynolds and I reach to grab Miss Grey, but the man had barreled into her. Miss Grey doesn't make a noise as she hits the stairs and then the floor.

Reynolds and I move- fast.

"Call T!" I shout reaching the small slip of a sixteen year old. Reynolds complies, I gently remove the one earphone that did not get violently ripped out of her ear on the fall and pull her head up into my hands.

"Nicolette!" Dr. Trevelyan Grey, she and an African American looking man rush to our sides.

"She hit her head, repeatedly." I say quickly, the man looks over his shoulder and shouts.

"Page Shepard! Now! 911!" Three nurses rush to a phone- the same phone.

"Nicolette, sweetheart, can you hear me?" Grace asks softly.

"Yes, I can hear you, but why are you shouting?" Nicolette asks softly, the two Doctors' eyes widen. And the man looks over his shoulder again.

"Where the hell is Shepard!?" He shouts. Nicolette groans at the noise.

"Right here, sir." A man with black hair, with a little too much hair product shows up at my side.

"Dr. Derek Shepard, are you her father?" He asks me, Dr. Trevelyan Grey snorts.

"No, Derek, he's her security guard, I'm her Grandmother." Dr. Trevelyan Grey corrects he nods.

"Reynolds called T, T is dealing with the boss and Ana." I say, Dr. Trevelyan Grey nods.

The doctor with too much hair product checks Miss Grey's eyes, they are dilated, and won't do the reverse. Shit.

"Definite concussion. I need a MRI and a CT before I can say more, Grace, can I have your permission to do my job?" The doctor asks.

"Just save my granddaughter, check for more injuries, especially her hand, the left- she hurt it, that's why she's here in the first place." Grace says.

"Page Torres! Have her meet me at the MRI! What's this girl's name?" The doctor with too much hair product asks.

"Nicolette Grey." Dr. Trevelyan Grey answers, the doctor nods and Nicolette is put on a gurney and is moved quickly by the doctor with too much hair product, one with blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, and an Asian looking woman.

Not five minutes after that the boss shows up with Ana by his side- and tearstains on her face- with Taylor and Sawyer following them closely.

"What the hell happened!?" Boss yells. The African American looking doctor steps up with the three people that were chatting behind us.

The man was about my height with shaggy, blonde hair and hard green eyes. The younger woman had shoulder length black hair with light hazel eyes. And the older woman had long blonde hair with dark hazel eyes. All three wore light blue scrubs and white lab coats.

"These three are your culprits, sir. You see they wanted to get to lunch faster, and your daughter was taking her time on the stairs while she was sending a text message, she didn't want to fall and ended up in the floor anyways." The man glared at his three workers.

"What we had been working twelve hours straight? I don't understand why she couldn't wait five minutes to send the message." The older woman hissed, the boss' eyes darkened considerably.

"My daughter is in one of those rooms with a list of injuries that I have yet to find out about. I am sorry that you were hungry, but before you put numerous people in harm's way you should have been able to wait." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Look, man, I'm so sorry about your daughter. I meant to grab her and set her down... just scare her a bit... I lost my footing, and we both fell, man I'm so fucking sorry." The only man looked more than remorseful, he looked like he was giving himself hell over this.

A short African American woman shows up, with the Asian looking woman by her side.

"The Grey family." She calls out. Boss scrubs his face.

"Right here." Ana calls out. The woman walks towards us.

"I am Dr. Miranda Bailey, I am a resident here at Seattle Grace, I teach the interns and right now I am teaching Dr. Yang here how to talk to patients' families. Now, Dr. Yang pay attention." The Asian looking woman sent her resident a glare.

"Your daughter will be fine, Dr. Shepard has taken her into surgery because a blood vessel ruptured somewhere in her fall, but he is the best brain surgeon in the U.S, and I mean it, and Dr. Torres is setting your daughter's left wrist- which broke in the fall, but the only unexplained injury would be the cracked knuckle, which is also being set. Would you care to explain that one?" Dr. Bailey asked, with a pointed glare.

"We had an uninvited guest in our home last night. She called Nicolette some pretty nasty things, before Nicolette punched her in the nose pretty hard." Ana said instantly. Dr. Bailey laughed.

"I knew that girl had spunk. Now, you don't worry about your daughter, and just sit here and fill out the required forms for the emergency surgery, that has a low mortality rate and the best surgeon in the U.S and wait for my next update." with that the doctor turned and left, followed by the lost looking intern.

A hour and seventeen minutes go by with a cranky boss, worried Ana, and three updates.

Her wrist and knuckle were set.

The surgery is almost over.

She flat lined, followed by an instant. "She's alive, I swear, they brought her back. Oh god. Um, she was gone for like thirty seconds- more like two minutes... Oh wait! Um... She's fine!" The intern fled after that with a rather pissed looking resident after her.

The doctor with too much hair product came into view, and walked right toward us.

"Your daughter is fine, we had one rough patch where she scared all of us, but she is fine and I expect that she will be so good when she wakes up that she will want something to eat." The doctor joked.

"What happened to make her flat line? The intern freaked us all out." Mia asked, sometime in all of the madness, the rest of the Grey family had joined us.

"Her brain swelled a bit too much, causing the body to panic and shut down. It is not unnatural and all of us expected it to happened and were prepared to work against it." The doctor answered honestly.

"Can we go see her?" Ana whispered.

"Two at a time and in room L4587. Fourth Floor." The doctor nodded. Ana and Christian were waved to go first, and they did, leaving all of us behind.

**)000)000) With Ana and Christian back to Third Person.**

Christian and Ana gave a shocked gasp when they found the small red head tucked in the plain white bed of the plain white room, in the plain white dressing gown.

Her head was wrapped with a bandage, and a blue cast was around her left wrist, her middle finger on that hand was braced.

"Hey little fighter... Soon things will get brighter." Ana whispered.


	10. There Are Potholes In A Road, And Then

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Incase You Forgot What You Are Reading (Do not be shy, I forget all of the time):<strong>

What if Christian got a girl pregnant when he was just eighteen? What would happen when Christian finds out about the child? What would Ana and the rest of the Grey's think when the child becomes a target after seventeen years of not knowing the truth? What would happen when everything just... spirals out of control?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: There Are Potholes In A Road, And Then There Are Ditches.<br>**

_Everything was dark, then lights flew on around her. She was strapped to a bed, in a hospital nightgown. She struggled against her binds, desperately trying to get out. Suddenly she was surrounded by dark figures._

_"Dad! Dad!" she shouted._

_"He's not coming for you now. He's never coming for you." The figures chanted. The figures walked closer and closer to her, and she started screaming._

_"Help! Help! Anyone!"_

Nicolette groaned as she woke, the last thing she remembered was sending a quick message to her dad saying that she was at the hospital. She could hear the already annoying _beep beep beep_ of a heart monitor and desperately tried to open her eyes. This couldn't be happening to her, not on the second damn day of being in Seattle.

"I think she is waking up." That sounded like Elliot.

"She looks like she's panicking." Ana worried.

"I don't blame her, being in Seattle for two days before needing brain surgery." Mia that time.

"C'mon Nicolette, open your eyes for me." Christian! He was here to. He didn't leave her! Nicolette let her eyes flutter open before closing them once again when the bright light hit her eyes from the window.

"Too much light." She groaned, what was up with her voice? She sounded like a dying cat.

"I gotcha baby girl." Elliot again, she heard curtains being drawn and allowed her eyes to flicker open once again. The room was much dimmer now, the only light coming from a pretty crappy ceiling light. Nicolette looked around, she was hooked up to several machines, and an IV. She reached up to her head and felt a bandage wrapped around her head. She looked around again and spotted Ana and Christian sitting at her bedside, with Elliot and Kate by the window, Carrick and Grace were by the door, and Mia was sitting on the other side of her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ana asked stroking her daughter's hand.

"Like I fell down a flight of stairs. What happened?" Nicolette asked.

"You were sending your dad a text while walking down some stairs, three workers really wanted to get to lunch and one of them ran into you, and you fell down the stairs." Ana answered.

"The three workers have been fired and blacklisted, but you, sweetheart, had to get brain surgery because of some bleeding and swelling in your brain." Christian finished. Nicolette attempted to nod, only to have her head resent the motion and hurt even worse.

"I'm going to get the doctor." Mia said, suddenly.

"Kate and I want something to eat- do you guys want anything from the deli?" Elliot asked. Grace, Mia and Ana got Caesar Salads, Elliot and Christian got turkey, ham, cheese, lettuce and tomato sub, Carrick asked for a turkey, cheese and lettuce sub, and Christian ordered chicken soup for Nicolette- figuring she could eat it after the doctor checked her injuries.

"I'll help you two get the food." Grace said, suddenly understanding what was going on, the family needed some alone time.

"I'm going to check and see if the press knows what is going on." Carrick nodded at his son and soon everyone was gone- except for the family of three.

No one spoke for a while.

"Do you feel ok?" Christian asked.

"I'm fine except for a headache." Nicolette answered rolling her eyes. Christian smirked.

The family continued to talk about nothing in particular until Carrick called Christian out of the room to speak with him about something, and Ana got a call from work and had to step out.

Nicolette sat bored, in a plain room, with nothing to do. She was about to play hospital break when a guy not much older than her entered the room. His head was bent and his eyes were on a paper that was tucked onto a clip board. He had dusty blonde hair, that was in the cute, naturally curly state that drove girls her age mad with need.

"Mr. Glavacha..." he looked up. His eyes were a sparkly hazel color, and they sparked with embarrassment when he spotted her.

"I'm not sure who Mr. Glavacha is... but I am most definitely not him." Nicolette joked.

"Oh my... I am so sorry. I am a, uh, med student on a dry run of the hospital... the University makes this course to see if we actually want to be doctors... Oh my... I am so sorry." He stuttered. Nicolette chuckled.

"It's fine. No harm, no foul." She smiled at the stuttering med student.

"I'd better." he jerked his thumb backwards, and turned to leave.

"No, don't go... Please." He turned around again.

"But..."

"My parents are off doing God knows what. And the rest of my family went to get lunch... Can you please sit with me until one of them gets back? I am going to be bored out of my mind if you don't." Nicolette asked. The guy sighed.

"Sure." He walked to the chair by the IV stand and sat down.

"Ummm. My name is Oliver Saxton, I am nineteen years old and I want to become a brain surgeon, what about you?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Nicolette Grey... well... it was Nicolette Johnson, but that is another story. I am sixteen- turning seventeen on the ninth of October. Um, I don't know what I want to be, up until now I was supposed to be the farmer's wife, working part time as a waitress in the town's diner, full time as a mom." Nicolette shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked.

"What day is today?" Nicolette asked.

"Wednesday." Oliver answered, looking confused.

"I've lived in Seattle for three days, and two of those days I have been unconscious in this hospital." Nicolette laughed.

"Oh god... Where did you move here from?" Oliver asked.

"Haven, Florida. It's a small town on the Florida, South Carolina line, farming and fishing country." Nicolette answered.

Oliver nodded.

"Did you move here, or have you lived in Seattle your whole life?" Nicolette asked.

"I've lived in Seattle my entire live, and avoided depression. I could show you around- you know, when you get out of here and I have time off from school." Oliver suggested.

"That'd be nice. I'm sure my parents will be too busy running half the world to show me a few sights." Nicolette grinned.

"It's a date... you know... when we set the time." Oliver stuttered again.

Nicolette laughed.

The two talked about Oliver's home life, the pranks he pulled on his three older brothers. They talked about Nicolette's view on speeding karma up a little bit, by playing pranks on the town's bullies.

They laughed, they smiled, they pulled funny faces at each other.

To Nicolette it was like Max was right here with her... Max.

"Oh god." Nicolette said suddenly. Oliver shot up out of his seat and instantly checked her eyes.

"What's wrong, did you headache get worse? Talk please." Oliver practically begged.

"No, god, I've been unconscious for two days. My boyfriend is probably worried sick." Nicolette reached for her IPhone and unlocked it.

"Boyfriend?" Oliver asked, rejection set in on him. It pressed against his chest and slowly suffocated him. Nicolette- unaware of Oliver's distress- dialed Max's number by heart, and pressed the phone to her ear.

Six rings... no answer.

"He didn't answer?" Oliver asked quietly as he watched Nicolette put her phone in her lap.

"Yeah, he's probably too busy to answer though. On the tractor, plowing the fields, picking the boys up from school, making lunch or something." Nicolette made up excuses. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew that something wasn't right. Max _always _answered her phone calls, especially if he hadn't heard something in a few days. He'd make time for her.

"Here, give me your phone number, so I can tell you if I'm free for that tour around the city." Nicolette said, handing him, her phone.

Oliver entered his phone number.

"Text me anytime. Seriously. Like, tonight, you're fun to talk to." Oliver smiled, making Nicolette grin.

The door opened revealing the doctor with too much hair product, the short African American woman and her aunt.

"Hello, Dr. Saxton, I thought you were in Mr. Glavacha's room." The doctor said.

"I mixed up the room numbers and found this one, her parents had work stuff, and the rest went to grab lunch. I thought that since she just woke up after being in a coma due to a brain surgery, she shouldn't be left alone incase something bad happened." Oliver explained, not mentioning that Nicolette had practically begged him to stay and talk with her, not that either of them were regretting that decision.

"Good point, well, her family is here now, so why don't you head over to Mr. Glavacha's room?" The short African American woman said. Oliver nodded and said goodbye to Nicolette before leaving the room.

The doctor with too much hair product introduced himself as Doctor Derek Shepard, and the woman as Dr. Miranda Bailey.

"I'm going to go get your parents, ok bug?" Mia asked, Nicolette nodded with a laugh. Within only two days of being conscious in Seattle, she had nearly five hundred different nicknames.

"Sweetheart, I know this is going to sound like a very unusual question, but how did you break your wrist?" Dr. Shepard asked.

"Oh, some old lady called me some pretty bad names, then told me that I needed someone to control me... and so I punched her." Nicolette said with a slight laugh.

"Thank you." Dr. Shepard answered. It was then that Ana and Christian entered the room.

Ana instantly kissed Nicolette's forehead and Christian grabbed his daughter's hand.

Dr. Shepard checked Nicolette's eyes, and listened to her heart.

"She seems perfectly fine, although I want to get another MRI and CT before she leaves, just to be sure. I can get her in soon and possibly have her checked out by eight o'clock." Derek said, Christian nodded and thanked him.

**-...-...-...-... Time Skip, two days later.**

Nicolette bit her lip, it had been two days since she had called Max, and she was starting to get a little worried, he hadn't called her back. She stared at her phone, before dialing Max's number again.

Six rings... Nothing. It wasn't even during work hours, he should be with the boys.

The boys. Damn, if something had happened to him, who was taking care of the boys? Nicolette dialed Joseph's number.

"Hello?" Hallelujah, someone answered.

"Joseph, it's me, Nicolette. Is everything OK over there? I've called your brother about a thousand times and he hasn't answered." Nicolette asked. There was a pause.

"Everything is fine here, Nicolette, just focus on what is going on in your life." Joseph said.

There was a crash in the background, then some giggling and a swear.

_Giggle? None of the boys giggle._ Nicolette thought.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! you feel soooooooo goooodddddd!" a female slurred a loud slur. Considering, Joseph was on the phone with her and Billy was barely eleven, there was only one other person in that house that Nicolette knew was sexually active.

"Joseph... please tell me that what I am thinking is going on right now... Is wrong..." Nicolette whispered.

"I'm sorry Nikks. I gotta go." The phones disconnected, and Nicolette's world came crashing around her.

**-...-...-... Nearly Four Hours Later...-...-...-**

Nicolette was fiddling with her promise ring with her right hand (the hand that was not surrounded by an itchy cast), in her sitting area looking out the widows, and seeing the Seattle Skyline slowly fill with bright lights.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Nicolette said, not paying attention to the caller ID.

"Hey, Nicolette. It's Oliver. I am off tomorrow if you are free, I could show you around Seattle, if it is alright with your parents." The first real smile, in the last four hours, crept across Nicolette's face as she heard Oliver's upbeat tone.

"Of course, let me ask my mom though, at least I have a chance at her saying yes." Nicolette giggled as she heard Oliver's laugh from the other end.

"Sure. Text me the answer, I'm going to help Dr. Shepard with a surgery in a few minutes."

"Alright, go save a life or something." Nicolette laughed as she and Oliver hung up.

Nicolette looked at the ring.

If Max couldn't go a few days without a sex fix and completely cheated on her, then he didn't deserve her... right?

_You don't know what went down, that could have been an entire misunderstanding._ Nicolette's conscious glared at her from within.

But, you had heard enough. Joseph was on the phone with you and Billy doesn't know what the hell a pussy is... _Nicolette's own inner goddess reasoned._

_It is still cheating. You shouldn't stoop down to his level... if he is even cheating on you. _Nicolette' conscious groaned.

It isn't cheating, this is an outing. He is showing us around Seattle, not his bedroom._ Nicolette's inner goddess rolled her eyes._

Nicolette bit her lip, was it cheating? Would she and Max survive this bump in the road anyway? Could she ever trust Max again?

To her the answer was simple.


	11. Its OK To Cry Every Once In A While

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

**And I have to admit, every time I look at my reviews I laugh at the ones that are funny... even if they weren't exactly meant to be funny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Incase You Forgot What You Are Reading (Do not be shy, I forget all of the time):<strong>

What if Christian got a girl pregnant when he was just eighteen? What would happen when Christian finds out about the child? What would Ana and the rest of the Grey's think when the child becomes a target after seventeen years of not knowing the truth? What would happen when everything just... spirals out of control?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: It's OK To Cry Every Once In A While<strong>

Yes. She could forgive him, she could forget all of his mistakes, she could trust him again.

She very well could.

_You can, but I guarantee that he will just cheat again!_ Her conscience shouted.

Oh, please, every man makes a mistake. His is just a rather large mistake. _Her inner goddess chided._

_Once a cheater, always a cheater! _Her conscience huffed.

That means absolutely nothing! _Inner goddess fought back._

Nicolette hit her head with the palm of her hand- the one without the cast.

"Dear lord, why is this so hard?" Nicolette murmured. She looked at the time, 12:02, crap. She was going to be late. Since lunch with her mom and dad (that's what she started calling Ana and Christian, much to their pleasure) had been canceled the day of her emergency surgery, it had been rescheduled for today. Nicolette quickly grabbed her grey converse to go with her white jeans and grey Paris shirt, she pulled her copper hair into a rolled bun that followed the curve of the bottom of her head with some of her bangs falling out of the bun. She quickly put on some mascara and grabbed her cross chest Coach purse, before rushing out of the house with Ryan and Peters (who was her secondary security guard of the day).

Thirty minutes later Ryan is dropping Peters and her off at the front door telling them to wait in the lobby.

Only for Peters to shout, "Oh shit!" and run off, halfway through the lobby. Leaving Nicolette alone in the lobby of Grey House.

_Ok, stay calm, you don't actually need the baby sitters. _A grown man nearly shoved Nicolette to the ground in a hurry to reach a desk._ Ok, yes, yes I do need the baby sitters.__ What do I do? _Nicolette looked at the doors that surrounded the walls. _Crap, crap, crap. Taylor. I should call Taylor._ Nicolette grabbed her phone and quickly scrolled through her contacts. Nicolette found his name and quickly pressed the call button.

Four rings.

"Taylor." He obviously didn't check caller ID.

"Taylor its me, Nicolette. Ryan is still parking the car and Peters just ran off, I don't know where he is and-" Nicolette was cut off as another grown man didn't pay attention to where he was walking and ran into her cast, causing Nicolette to yelp in pain and step backwards. _Oh why was everything so busy down here?_

"Nicolette where are you?" Taylor demanded.

"Downstairs in the lobby." Nicolette answered.

"Ok, go stand by the secretary named Giselle. I will be there in just a second. Don't talk to anyone. You understand?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, hurry. These jerks don't know how to watch where they are walking."

The call ended and Nicolette quickly found Giselle and patiently stood by her desk.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" Giselle asked. Nicolette shook her head.

"Look, kid, you can't loiter around in here waiting to get a peek of Mr. Grey." Giselle hissed. Nicolette pretended to not hear her and looked around for Taylor's large figure.

"Kid. I'm talking to you and I know you can here me. Leave before I call security." Giselle ordered.

"There's no need for security, Giselle. This is Nicolette, Mr. Grey's daughter. I was sent for her." This man was not Taylor, at all. Considering he was about fifty years older and hundred times uglier.

"C'mon Nicolette we wouldn't want to keep your dad waiting." The man said, holding his hand out for Nicolette to grab.

"No thank you. I'll wait for Taylor." Nicolette said, despite Taylor telling her to not talk to anyone.

"C'mon kid, your dad wants ya." The man groaned.

"Sir, my dad told me that he would only send security men that I recognize after me, and I do not recognize you. Therefore I will go nowhere with you." Nicolette hissed, hoping the dumb- obviously fake red head- secretary would catch on and call the damn security people.

"Yes you do. We met last night." The man said again, trying to urge her to come with him.

"No we didn't. I sat in my room watching _Flubber_ last night, I was not out meeting creepy old people." Nicolette glared. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Taylor walking towards her.

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one that spotted him. The man let a curse slip between his lips and ran off. Taylor seemed to alert several other security people, before reaching her. Nicolette watched as five men ran after the strangely fast old man- none of which were close to catching him.

Taylor instantly held Nicolette by her cheeks, searching her body with his eyes for signs of trauma.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you in any way?" Taylor asked quickly.

"No, he didn't touch me. Who is he?" Nicolette asked. Taylor grabbed Nicolette's good hand and practically drug her through the lobby and into the elevator where her father was waiting for her in front of the elevator doors ten stories up- panicking.

"Are you OK?" Christian asked as he pulled his daughter into his arms.

"I'm fine. He didn't touch me. He just tried to convince me that Taylor sent for me. Too bad I'm nearly seventeen and not seven." Nicolette mumbled as she was pressed against Christian's expensive suit.

"You sure you're OK?" Christian asked once again, Nicolette nodded and looked around. The walls were a soft toned color that she could not try to name, and there were two desks in front of a hall that led to a door that probably closed her father's office off from the rest of the world. Two ladies were standing behind their desks and looking at her with worried eyes. Both of which were blonde.

"Dad, who was that man?" Nicolette asked.

"Someone who wants to take you away from me, he's one of those desperate and brave guys I was talking about Sunday." Christian answered, only half lying. He wasn't going to tell her about the whole, serial kidnapper, rapier, and murder part.

That would freak her out.

"People like that are why I will keep security on you and your mother. Speaking of security where the hell were they?" Christian demanded, Nicolette didn't answer knowing that her father was now talking to Taylor and not her.

"She called me three minutes before this happened saying that Ryan dropped her and Peters off to park some where and Peters ran off after not being in the building for two seconds. I told her to go to Giselle and not talk to anyone- unfortunately she actually had to tell the man off, before Giselle buzzed for security realizing that Nicolette knew this man should not be near her." Taylor answered.

"God. I need Peters fired, this was too close for comfort. She's only been in the public eye for what four to five days. Give Ryan a warning- I know he was parking the car, but he should have known better than to just leave Nicolette with one guard." Christian ordered. Taylor nodded.

"I was going to suggest that anyway, sir. The dumbass can shit his pants for all I care, but she doesn't get left alone." Taylor muttered something under his breath, that Nicolette couldn't hear.

"You sure you're OK?" Christian asked.

"For the last time dad, he didn't touch me. I'm perfectly fine. It was creepy that's all." Nicolette sighed. Christian nodded.

"Nicolette, these are my assistants Roz and Andrea. Ladies, my daughter Nicolette." Christian gestured to both women who smiled at the seventeen year old.

"Do you want something to drink sweetheart?" Roz asked.

"No thank you. Dad, when is mom going to be here?" Nicolette asked, as Christian led her down the hall and to his office, Taylor stepping into his office, which could be entered through a door in the hallway.

"Soon, I wanted the man gone before she came through the lobby." Christian answered. He sat down at his desk and watched as his daughter sat in the chair with her legs thrown over one chair arm and her back resting against the other. She had her phone out and was texting someone.

"Talking to Max?" Christian asked.

"No. We haven't really talked since the night we left Haven." Nicolette sighed.

"Why not?" Christian asked.

"You tell me. I've called him three times today, and only got an answer when I finally got worried enough to call Joseph." Nicolette shook her head. Christian gave his daughter a small reassuring smile. While on the inside he was fist pumping and dancing. His daughter wasn't going to be sneaking off with the little bastard when he's sleeping while she's mad at him.

Ten minutes pass, and Christian gets a few documents read and signed and has put a couple more to the side to re-examine. While Nicolette has been texting Oliver, who has been sending her the most random Jack Sparrow memes, ever since she accidently let it slip that she though that she and Max were in one of those silent fights, in a successful attempt to cheer her up.

Two more minutes pass when Ana rushes inside the office and throws her arms around a still relaxing Nicolette.

"Oh my gosh, are you OK? Its all over the news that someone tried to kidnap you." Ana gushed.

"Mom, relax. I'm fine. He didn't even touch me." Nicolette shrugged.

Her phone buzzed.

_Just watched the news. Are you OK?- Oliver_

_Yeah. He didn't even touch me, just tried to convince me that the Head of Security sent for me.- Nicolette._

Ana caught a glimpse of the name.

"Oliver. Who's Oliver?" Ana asked, Christian's head shot up. _She was texting a boy... In **my** office and I didn't know. _Christian thought.

"He was the, med student that is shadowing at Seattle Grace right now. He walked into my room accidently and now we're friends. Kind of. He offered to show me around Seattle tomorrow if that's OK with you guys." Nicolette said.

"No." Christian said, at the same time Ana said, "Yes."

"Can I go with mom's answer?" Nicolette asked.

"No. You nearly got kidnapped this afternoon, and you want to go out and about again? I don't think so." Christian argued.

"And its all over the news that someone tried to kidnap me, all of the kidnappers in Seattle will think that security will be tightened and won't bother to go near me for a few weeks. It is too risky for them." Nicolette shot back.

Christian sighed, Nicolette's argument was valid.

"Can I go if we re-schedule it? For like two weeks or so?" Nicolette asked, hope glinting in her bright green eyes. Christian looked between Ana and Nicolette, both were looking at him like he ate all of their Halloween candy, with their big sad eyes and pouting.

"God dammit. Yes, but you will take at least four security guards with you." Ana grinned as Nicolette said yes. And ran around Christian's desk to hug him. When Nicolette walked back around the desk to text Oliver the revised plan for their 'outing', when realization dawned on Christian and Ana.

Nicolette had touched his chest, and he didn't even flinch, but had actually hugged back. Something not even his mom could do.


	12. Bumps and Bruises

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

**And I have to admit, every time I look at my reviews I laugh at the ones that are funny... even if they weren't exactly meant to be funny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Incase You Forgot What You Are Reading (Do not be shy, I forget all of the time):<strong>

What if Christian got a girl pregnant when he was just eighteen? What would happen when Christian finds out about the child? What would Ana and the rest of the Grey's think when the child becomes a target after seventeen years of not knowing the truth? What would happen when everything just... spirals out of control?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Bumps and Bruises<strong>

There had been a flood of calls from Haven. Everyone wanted to know if Nicolette was OK or not. Though, a phone call assuring that Haven's little princess was alright wasn't enough for the 105 plus people to know that the red head they all loved (with the exception of three people) wasn't enough. So there Ana, Nicolette, Sawyer, Reynolds, Ryan, and Strong (His first name being Juddson or Judd) were on Friday night. Flying all the way to Haven, Florida. Christian couldn't make it, and was on GEH 2 flying to Taiwan to work on some contract with shipyards or something along those lines, Nicolette wasn't really listening to her dad's apology, her mind was always set on seeing Max and figuring out what the hell was going on.

By six o'clock the jet had landed and the two Grey women, with their four security guards where heading to the bed and breakfast that the Greys had stayed at last time to check in. Then they were going to Mike Johnson's farm for the former father to look over his daughter.

After an hour of talking with her dad, which included thirty minutes of him asking her what happened, and her explaining it step by step. And another thirty minutes of explaining her brain surgery, wrist surgery and plaster cast (getting a high five from her father when she recounted braking Elena's nose). Nicolette excused herself- along with Ryan and Strong- to head over to Max's house, while Ana left with Sawyer and Reynolds to the bed and breakfast.

Nicolette was smiling when the Escalade pulled into the Hartsville farm, and Strong opened her door to help her out.

"I'll be fine, trust me, the Hartsville boys won't do a thing. Stand outside or something." Nicolette joked to Ryan as she pushed her key to the Hartsville house into the lock and let herself inside.

She found Joseph in the kitchen trying to make dinner for himself and Billy. After kissing them both on the forehead and telling them to sit in the living room and watch TV or read or something. She quickly made the boys sandwiches with Mac and Cheese and the same for her and Max, she handed the boys their plates and watched as they ate.

Nicolette picked up her and Max's plates and moved down the hall and to Max's room where the boys said he was. Nicolette pushed the door open and instantly wished she hadn't.

There was Sarah Beth Wilkes and Max Hartsville making out, half naked on his bed.

Nicolette dropped the plates, resulting in a clatter that made the two jump apart.

"Shit! Nikks!" Max shouted. Nicolette, didn't choose to walk away- no if she had chose anything it would have been punching Max in the face with the arm that had the plaster cast on it. She was out of the house and walking towards the Escalade with a half dressed Max behind her. He had the grace to put on some jeans, though they were half zipped and unbuttoned.

"Get him away from me." Nicolette said to Ryan as Strong helped her back into the SUV. Ryan nodded and stood in front of Max.

"Let me talk to her!" Max demanded.

"Look. I know you wanna talk to her. I know you wanna make things right. But acting like a douche who can't even put a pair of jeans on right, won't fix anything. I got a job to do and right now its keep you away from her." Ryan warned.

"Then don't do your fucking job, I gotta talk to her." Max hissed.

"Her father would have my ass on a plate." Ryan said grabbing Max's arms and pulling him into the house.

"Let me talk to her!" Max shouted, Ryan spotted the still half dressed Sarah Beth from last time he was in Haven and put two and two together and made four.

"You don't deserve her." Ryan said pushing Max, back into the house and jogging to the passenger seat of the ready to go SUV and pulled himself in. The trio were already pulling out of the drive when Max stepped out of the house.

Ryan and Strong listened to Nicolette's sobbing from the backseat. They heard her call herself stupid, numerous times. Ryan was sending texts to Sawyer and Taylor. Saying that something had gone down at the Hartsville house and how he didn't think that there would be a Max issue anymore.

He could hear Nicolette telling herself that she'd never trust Max again.

He didn't blame her.

Strong pulled up at the bed and breakfast to find Ana waiting outside for the SUV, Ryan, Strong, Reynolds and Sawyer stood watch while Ana pulled Nicolette into her arms and towards their room. The four sat in their room half watching the video feed from the only entrances to the Grey girls' room.

A cell rang, Sawyer answered it before placing the phone on speaker.

"What the hell happened?" It was Christian.

"I can't tell you anything, but speculation sir." Strong started.

"So speculate." Taylor ordered. Christ all of them had only known Nicolette for maybe a week, but all of them were ready to block the nearly seventeen year old from any bullet.

"We were standing outside, maybe twenty minutes passed before we heard a clatter, then Miss Grey stormed outside- tossing that ring Mr. Hartsville gave her to the ground. She told me to keep him away from her, and while I was doing that I noticed that his jeans were only halfway zipped and unbuttoned, and a half naked girl about Nicolette's age was inside. From what I got, she walked in on Mr. Hartsville cheating." Ryan spoke.

All four security guards could practically see their boss' boss running his hands through his hair and clenching his jaw. While their boss just breathed the words,

"That son of a bitch. That asshole better be glad, Mr. Grey wasn't there. Hell I'd do something to."

After what seemed like ten minutes- though it was probably close to one and a half minutes, Christian spoke.

"I don't want that asshole near Nicolette or Ana for the remainder of their stay in Haven, and I want the two of them back on that jet first thing Sunday morning. Understood?" Christian ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sawyer said. Ryan looked up at the screen.

"Shit, he's outside. I'll deal with this." Ryan spoke up.

"Not without me you aren't." Reynolds said standing up.

"Whoa, guys, let's not do anything stupid." Sawyer ordered following the two out their door, leaving Strong on the phone with their boss and boss' boss.

"Well, better make sure they don't kill him." Strong said suddenly, causing Taylor and Christian shake their heads and hang up.

**...000...000...000...000 The Next Day, With Max, In His Point Of View.**

I screwed up royally. I cheated on the one girl put on this Earth for me, with the girl who has hated her since the second grade. Damn me. I took another swig of some of the tequila my dad left. Bastard did me some good after all. I look at the ring that Nicolette used to wear. Her promise to me. God dammit! She kept her fucking promise, why couldn't I keep mine? Aw hell, her father is going to kill me... Damn, both of them are.

God, her guard person was right. I didn't deserve her, but I was going to fight for her that's for sure.

Lee Ann, she'd check in with Lee first. I shove the now closed bottle under a pillow, and grab her ring. God dammit, I'm not letting her leave Haven without this ring. I struggle down the hall of the house, to find the boys eating something. Good God, what the hell are they eating? Mac and cheese. Nicolette must have left some leftovers for them.

They deserve her, they would do anything for Nicolette. I stumble towards the door and Joseph turns and looks at me.

"You aren't driving. I've hidden your keys. You can walk to Nicolette, but I hope her guards knock you on your ass. The bastard you are." Joseph says. First of all this is the first time my thirteen year old brother has ever cussed in my presence, second what the hell does he mean 'hidden my keys'?

"Give me my keys." I order.

"No, we lost mom and dad, then we lose Nicolette, I am not going to let you go because you've been a jackass and need to apologize." Joseph hisses. Then it happens.

One tequila.

Two tequila.

Three tequila.

Floor.


	13. Just A Little Bit

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Incase You Forgot What You Are Reading (Do not be shy, I forget all of the time):<strong>

What if Christian got a girl pregnant when he was just eighteen? What would happen when Christian finds out about the child? What would Ana and the rest of the Grey's think when the child becomes a target after seventeen years of not knowing the truth? What would happen when everything just... spirals out of control?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Just A Little Bit<strong>

**Super Creepy Dude's POV**

I watched from my spot down the hall as the precious Grey child walked in playing with her phone. Grey moving her here messed with all of my plans. I was going to grab her while she was in Haven three days ago, but that stupid ex of hers ruined that, security got tight- too tight.

I watched as she pulled off her jacket and sweatshirt, letting me get a long look at her milky white skin and breasts. She continued to play with her phone for a moment as she accidentally took a picture of a ring that her Aunt Mia gave to her when she first moved in- I knew it was an accident because she jumped so far back her breasts jiggled for a while.

She was the perfect image of a girl I wanted- needed actually. Maybe I won't give her back alive after all, just keep her until she wasn't perfect anymore and send her home in a package.

I watched as she shook her head, sending her copper hair over her shoulder. I smiled knowing that she would soon be mine. I watch as she goes through a door that led to her closet. I know because I explored her room, I touched articles of clothing and cupped some of her bras. She would be mine- and she would fit perfectly in my hands.

I hear the bath turn on and the TV turn on to that _Tanked _show, the one with the extreme fish tanks being built. She watches it a lot, so I figure that its her favorite show.

I wait five minutes, before I slink out of my spot and lay on her bed, I smell the pillows. The scent is purely her. Like the most amazing flower bouquet ever. I sit my letter on the nightstand with my right hand as I pick up the ring with my left, as I shove the ring in my pocket I pick up her sweatshirt with my now empty right hand. I smell the shirt, amazing flower bouquet. I can't help myself, but take the shirt with me. I stuff it into my bag and throw the bag over my shoulder.

I know that this is the biggest risk I have taken with any of my other girls. But they were so young, so naïve. Nicolette, now she is not as young as my other girls, but she isn't old at all. But that makes her more developed.

In more places than not.

I walk down the hall of her room and out the balcony door. I only turn around to whisper, "You will be mine, Nicolette Grey.".

I wish I could be there when she opens my letter, when she figures out just how much I love her.

**...-...-...-... No One's POV**

Nicolette walked out of her bathroom in her soft white pajama pants that had blue purple dots all over it with a blue long sleeved shirt, her feet were bare and her hair tied up in a wet bun.

As she walked to her bed she noticed that her shirt was gone, and that her jacket still laid on her bed.

_Gail wouldn't have taken my shirt without putting my jacket up would she?_ Nicolette asked herself, before shaking her head as she realized how spoiled that sounded. Her eyes drifted from her bed to her nightstand where her ring was gone and in its place an envelope with her name written on it in a messy script.

_What the?_ Nicolette thought, though she instantly knew that it wasn't good, as she could hear the wind rustling in the back of her room. _The balcony doors are open, shit, the balcony doors are open. Ok, ok, ok. The doors are open. Don't go investigate, that's a bad idea. You've watched enough horror movies to know that. Now where can you go? Be wise about this, the kitchen! Mom and Gail were in there before I went to bathe._

Nicolette walked out of her room as calmly as she could, trying to act as if she didn't know something was wrong. Though, she knew that any outsider would have noticed something wrong.

After reaching the hall and closing her door Nicolette broke into a run, trying to get to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Just before she reached the kitchen she slowed down and caught her breath, and it was a good thing too because her mom and Gail were not the only people in the kitchen, but her father, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Kate and Taylor had joined them, Taylor and Gail were apart of the family after all and after hours they joked around with the family to.

Her mom was the first to notice her.

"Hey, Nikki, everything alright? You looked flushed." Ana asked, Nicolette didn't answer though, instead she asked Gail a question.

"Um, Mrs. Gail, you wouldn't have grabbed a dirty shirt for the wash, and not hung up a jacket would you?" Nicolette asked. That got stares from everyone.

"No, why do you ask?" Gail asked.

"Um, I took off my jacket and shirt and tossed them onto the bed, and the ring Aunt Mia gave me I set that on the nightstand. The shirt and ring are missing, but the jacket is still on my bed, I think the balcony doors are open, and there is this letter on my nightstand." Nicolette said as calmly as possible, but on the inside she was shaking. Someone had been in her room, and that someone had seen her without her shirt on. Taylor grabbed the gun that was still in the holster on his belt.

"Stay here." Taylor ordered. Nicolette nodded and moved so that she was safely in between Ana and Christian, as Taylor disappeared from view. And that is when Christian and Elliot took turns grilling her.

"Did you see anyone?" Nicolette shook her head at her father's question.

"Hear anything?" Again, a shake of the head- though this time it was Elliot's question.

"See anything weird or out of place?" Christian asked.

"Besides my shirt, my ring and that weird note. No. Everything was just how I... My bed. The comforter was rumpled, it looked as if Mrs. Gail had just made it when I went into my bathroom. When I came out, everything was rumpled, the pillows, the bedding, my jacket wasn't even how I left it." Nicolette said, as she thought back.

"The asshole laid in your bed?" Elliot hissed, Ana pulled her nearly seventeen year old daughter in her arms and held on tight, minutes ticked by slowly and after a hour Taylor came back.

"No sweatshirt, no ring, the bed was all messed up, there was a letter, and the balcony doors were open. No one is in there anymore. Though, we have taken pictures of the scene and Ryan is going through the tapes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is nobody else here freaking out because some guy is going to see me taking off my shirt in those tapes?! Because I have already had enough with guys way older than me seeing me without a shirt for one day!" Nicolette shouted, Taylor stifled a chuckle at the girl's distress.

"Trust me, he doesn't want to watch his boss' daughter take her shirt of either. And is probably praying for his job right now." Taylor assured, which didn't do much. Nicolette sighed and shook her head.

"Someone was in her room." Christian said slowly.

"Not just anyone sir. Him." Taylor answered.

"Him? Who's _him_?" Kate and Ana ask. Christian sighed and glanced at his daughter, who was still wrapped up in Ana's arms and probably dying of embarrassment with the knowledge that full grown men will be watching a tape of her taking her shirt off, and slightly angry that there is a video camera in her room.

"Do you know who the Nightgown Nightmare is?" Christian asked. Nicolette shot him a look.

"Yeah, when he just wanted a little fun- which was more often than not- he would kidnap a young girl from a small town, like Haven. The police force would not have enough power to go searching for her in different cities. When he wanted a lot of money, he would kidnap a big target in a smaller town so that the police force couldn't get to her quickly enough. That's what I know at least. Every girl in Haven was warned about him. And every girl is afraid of him." Nicolette paused. "I'm a big target, from a small town. I would have caught his eye in Haven, all of those blondes and brunettes. I'm a red head. He could have gotten curious about my heritage or researching parental background is usual for him. Found my link to you, somehow, timeline, DNA. I'm sure if he can break into my room here my room back in Haven would have been a piece of cake." Nicolette spoke, this time softly. Her eyes shifting around, something Christian's come to find out is her thinking habit.

"Look, Nicolette. I want you to sleep in your panic room from now on, I want the room under full lock down every night before you go to bed. Until this guy is caught you will have four security guys and you _won't_ complain. You've said that you know what this guy does to girls. I want you to stay perfectly safe. Limit time out of the house, and always have your phone on you. Listen and follow instructions that the security gives you. Please do this for me." Christian says. Nicolette nods.

"I promise."

"Listen Nikk, the couch pulls out and into a bed. Its still very comfortable though. And there is a bathroom behind the movie shelf. Pull on the tiger shaped book stopper and it will appear." Elliot spoke.

"Ana, Kate, Nikks. Good night. Elliot, Taylor and I will be discussing plan of attack on this. Nicolette, I want you to go to bed. Have Reynolds clear the panic room, and the connecting bathroom before you lock it down. Be very careful. I love you guys, and goodnight." Christian said, kissing Ana on the lips and Nicolette on the forehead, before hugging Kate. Elliot kissed Kate on the lips, Ana and Nicolette on the forehead before saying his goodnights.

Nicolette said her goodnights before walking off to her room with Reynolds in tow.

Kate, Ana and Gail shared fleeting glances before joining their husbands (or soon to be husbands) in Christian's office.

"Girls not that we don't love you guys, but we don't want you in here right now. We are going to be watching the tapes, reading the letter and then discussing the security plan." Elliot sighed.

"Really? You want to watch a tape of your daughter/niece/boss' daughter taking her shirt off, in a room alone. Sounds like a plan." Kate snorted. Christian sighed.

"Shit. Alright, come here." The girls high fived and the six of them crowded around the computer.

The scene showed Nicolette taking her shirt off. Causing Elliot to mutter, "Christ I'm going to pedophile hell." Then jumping back when her phone flashed, her typing something out on her phone before removing her ring and walking away. Barely five minutes of things going on.

"Christian, is that a person right there?" Ana asked, pointing to a dark figure that could barely be seen in the corner of the hall. Christian zoomed in and let the picture focus.

Sure enough there was a person. Sitting in the hall, staring directly at his daughter's breasts.

"What does that letter say Taylor?" Christian asked, slightly nervous.

Taylor cleared his throat and began to read.

"_Dear my love,_

_I know that this may be the wrong time to tell you. But we were made for each other. Both of us are perfect in every way. I cannot wait to have you in my arms night after night. I love you so much, and love knows no age. We will be together, I promise you that. _

_Those men you are around are bad for you. I saw you with that Max Hartsville, he is no good for you. He tried to show you love, but it was just dirty sex. I don't care for the dirt, but I intend to clean you my love. I will clean you of the dirt that Hartsville has given you. My love, please understand, that the men are no good for you, but I am. I will keep you safe from all harm. Harm that will come to you because of those men. _

_I shall love and cherish you forever._

_Yours Forever,_

Nightgown"


	14. Please Tell Me That This Is A Joke

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Incase You Forgot What You Are Reading (Do not be shy, I forget all of the time):<strong>

What if Christian got a girl pregnant when he was just eighteen? What would happen when Christian finds out about the child? What would Ana and the rest of the Grey's think when the child becomes a target after seventeen years of not knowing the truth? What would happen when everything just... spirals out of control?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Please Tell Me That This Is A Joke<br>**

Nicolette groaned as her dad looked at her once more.

"Nicolette, I said no. Some guy that you know has killed and raped girls like you has been in your bedroom and made a promise to get you. I'm sorry, but that lunch with your friend will have to wait. Your safety is much more important." Christian rolled his eyes at Nicolette, while thinking.

_Dear lord she is my daughter_.

"Dad, we have rescheduled this lunch five times now. Please, it has been a week since that guy was in my room. Please _please_ let me go. Dad, he'll start to think that I don't want to be friends with him and hate me forever." Nicolette huffed.

_Good, I don't want him near you._ Christian thought.

"I'm fine with that, the less boys the better." Christian snorted.

"Dad! Please, this one lunch. And like thirty minutes of touring. Please, after that I will sit in my room and do nothing." Nicolette attempted. Christian sighed.

"Fine you can go-" Christian was cut off by Nicolette's cheering.

"Wait! You can go on four conditions." Christian gave Nicolette his business look.

"Yeah?" Nicolette asked.

"Yes. 1) You bring six security agents with you. Ryan, Taylor, Sawyer, Strong, Reynolds, and Parker. Your mother and I will stay here and the other two will get overtime. 2) You listen to _all _of them, and they will be reporting back to me if you listened or not. 3) Promise to never go anywhere, like the bathroom, without alerting two of them. And 4) You and Oliver don't even think about touching, and you follow the regular laws and rules." Christian reasoned, Nicolette nodded happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you dad! This means so much to me! Oliver is my only friend here in Seattle. Thank you so much dad!" Nicolette grinned, as she ran around her dad's home office desk and hugged him. Christian hugged back pressing a kiss to her crown.

"Go get ready. I'll alert security." Christian sighed as Nicolette ran off and he buzzed for Taylor, who came into his office two minutes later.

Christian explained the situation, and Taylor nodded before leaving the office.

Thirty minutes later Christian watched with the six security guards as Nicolette rounded the hallway, in a pretty green dress that hugged her arms with sleeves that ended at her elbows, the torso hugged her body, but was let out at the waist and ended just above the knee, she wore gold flats, with gold bangles on her wrist, her copper hair was half up and half down, and her green eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"By dad, thank you so much again!" Nicolette smiled.

"Be safe, Nicolette." Christian hugged his daughter once again before watching her leave the penthouse (after she grabbed the gold Coach purse Ana had held out to her and hugged her again) with all the security, but Taylor and Sawyer.

"Taylor, do you think I have gone extreme with the security?" Christian asked, when Ana had gone back to her library.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Taylor asked, with Christian's nod he continued. "If it were my Sophie, I would have locked her in a tower and stood by the door with my rifle. There will never be enough security to keep my little girl safe." Taylor answered, causing Sawyer and Christian to laugh.

"At least someone knows how I feel." Christian sighed, shaking his head.

Taylor and Sawyer were still laughing when the service elevator stopped in the parking garage. Where Nicolette was waiting in the back of the Audi, for Ryan to drive with Strong in the passenger seat, two SUVs sat sandwiching the Audi. The SUV in front of the Audi was the SUV Taylor was going to drive with Reynolds in the passenger seat and the one behind the Audi Sawyer was going to drive with Parker in the passenger seat.

Taylor tapped on the glass where Nicolette was seated, she rolled down the window and smiled.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this." Nicolette grinned.

"No problem Miss Grey, but you will have to remember your father's rules. I am not going to deal with another Ana mishap." Taylor warned.

"What'd mom do?" Nicolette asked suddenly intrigued, Taylor chuckled putting on his sunglasses.

"I am _not_ giving you any ideas." Nicolette shook her head as she rolled the window up, while Ryan and Strong chuckled- clearly remembering whatever her mom did to make Taylor hate going out with the Grey women.

She'd have to ask her mom later.

**-...-...-...-** **Oliver's POV**

I watched from the sidewalk waiting for the familiar vehicles that belonged to the Grey family, while my friends were laughing at me.

"Dude, just admit it. You made up that Nicolette girl." Ronnie laughed, Ronnie is about seven feet tall with a bulky build- he is a football player and one of the best. Which is why he got a full ride scholarship into Law School from Seattle State. He has been my roommate ever since freshmen year.

"Ronnie, maybe he doesn't want to admit it just yet." Sona, sighed. Sona has long dark ebony hair with matching eyes, yet she dresses so uniquely you probably wouldn't even notice.

Today she was wearing a purple skirt with matching pumps and a bright pink vest top. She is going for a med degree, like me, only for pediatrics instead of brain surgery. And has been Marvin's girl since before college.

Speaking of Marvin, he was typing something out on his phone- probably trying to make last adjustments on some geek project he was working on. Marvin was probably the brainiest kid I know, and probably will be for life. The kid graduated High School when he was fourteen, and wasn't allowed into college quite just yet, so he started when we started. At eighteen- not that he didn't do online courses during the four year period of no school.

Marvin's roommate is Nick- who's dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes were easily over looked by his protruding stomach and soft arms, Nick is a video game extraordinaire. He could tell you the make, model, who released it, who created it and when it came out just by hearing the name. Which probably isn't an accomplishment he should brag about.

Nick's sister Clarissa is with us, they're twins, and even though they have the same eye and hair color, they couldn't be more different. While Nick doesn't care much about health, Clarissa's body is her temple and refuses to put more than the required amount of calories to survive a day in her body.

And she works all of that off.

"Come on guys. Give the girl a chance to sho-" Clarissa didn't get to finish her sentence as a sleek black SUV parallel parked on the curb followed by a white Audi (that was cleaner than my mom's kitchen) and another sleek black SUV.

A man wearing a sharp black suit jumped out of each SUV's passenger side door, and out of the Audi, the one from the Audi opened up the back door and helped Nicolette out of the car.

"Oliver! Sorry about the wait. Dad had to make some revisions to the security detail." Nicolette apologized, I grinned. Watching as the three vehicles parked quickly and their drivers ran over to the three other guards.

"Its fine, we didn't wait long did we guys?" I turned to find my five friends staring at Nicolette with their mouths open.

"Are they OK?" Nicolette asked, she looked adorable with her head cocked to the side staring at my friends with a confused look on her face. I smiled gloatingly.

"Yeah. They'll be fine. Let's go inside." I walked with Nicolette to the door with my friends behind us.

We were just at some restaurant that wasn't very fancy, but there were still hosts and hostesses called _Mama's_, it was the best damn place to eat pasta and I remembered from our first conversation about how much Nicolette loved pasta.

"Name?" The hostess asked, Ronnie was about to say Wikes (his last name) when the biggest guy with a buzz cut, spoke up.

"Grey." The hostess looked up quickly from her reservation sheet and tried to spot the Grey family, but since Nicolette wasn't that publicly known yet the lady didn't recognize her.

We were led to a large, private room where the security guys instantly left three guys behind with us while the other three went to search the room.

"What's up with all the security?" Marvin asked.

"My dad is Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings. We've been getting a lot of threats about people wanting to kidnap me or my mom to use us as leverage against my dad." Nicolette answered.

"So this is your normal day?" Sona gasped.

"No, security got really tight last week after a threat was hand delivered to my room. I usually only have two guys." Nicolette shrugged. Clarissa sighed.

"You say it like it isn't a big deal."

"I have no say in the matter. My mom didn't get away with ditching security. I highly doubt I will. My dad didn't even want my coming here today. That's why it took so long for me to get here. I had to convince him that it would have a purely negative affect on me." Nicolette laughed. I love that sound.

The three security guys came out from the room and let us in. Closing the door behind us, but leaving two guys at the door. The other four guys were spread throughout the room, the biggest guy stood by the window with the next to biggest guy (who I noticed was constantly with Ana Grey) was standing by some other door with another man I did not recognize, but the two men standing by a window opposite of the biggest guy I recognized as the men at were constantly with Nicolette.

We all sat at the table, as the others fired questions at Nicolette one by one.

"What's a normal day for you?" Ronnie asked, I rolled my eyes at Ronnie.

"The same as your normal day. I'm still a teenager, I just have publicly known parents." Nicolette answered with a shrug.

"Do you prefer Chanel or Maybelline?" Clarissa asked.

"Neither, bare minerals if I do wear make up though." Clarissa nodded.

"So I heard that you grew up on a farm in Florida, is that true?" Marvin asked, Nicolette nodded.

"Yeah, Haven, Florida. On the South Carolina, Florida line. Its farming and fishing country. My dad worked a corn, wheat and hay farm." Nicolette answered honestly. When the waiters came Taylor gave them the third degree, just to make sure that no nut products were even being worked on while Nicolette's food was being made. To which Nicolette looked up shyly from her menu at the other teens and said.

"I'm highly allergic to nuts- specifically peanuts. I guess dad told Taylor to make sure that nothing was made near my food that had nuts in it." The teens nodded and everyone ordered.

Soon the teenagers were smiling and laughing while telling stories about each other.

"Dear lord! There Ronnie was on the field wearing his pink tutu, pink socks and pink helmet to raise money for the breast cancer awareness! And he wasn't the only one, all of the football players were wearing that!" Clarissa smirked while everyone else was laughing.

"HEY! It was mandatory!" Ronnie defended, we were still laughing.

Most of us were finished eating except for Ronnie and Nick, who were on their third helping of pasta, when music filled the room.

"What is that?" Nicolette asked, her brows scrunched over her gorgeous green eyes.

"Dance hour! OMG, its going on!" Clarissa smiled pulling Ronnie out of his seat while Sona did the same to Marvin, I sighed knowing that none of us would escape from this- not that we ever have.

"Its super fun, come on!" Sona shouted, pulling Nicolette out of her seat this time, knowing that Nick and I would follow.

The two guards at the door gave Nicolette a strange look as she was pulled out of the room and onto the makeshift dance floor.

"Miss Grey where are you going?" The taller man asked.

"Dancing, evidently." Nicolette answered as Sona started dancing to some Kesha song. The floor was practically empty- it was empty if you excluded us. Sona and Clarissa's moods were catchy and by the middle of the song everyone was dancing. Nicolette was swaying her hips to the beat, like she knew what she was doing and that is when I remember her telling me that she was in a band. So she did kinda know what she was doing.

By the end of the third song all of us didn't care who was watching anymore. When the music slowed down, and a soft tune came out Sona and Marvin were dancing together, while Clarissa and Ronnie were dancing together. I looked at Nicolette and she shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. Instantly my hands went to her lower back and we moved with the beat.

"I didn't know you could slow dance." I say softly, so that the others couldn't hear.

"You didn't ask nor tell me that you could slow dance either. So I guess we're even." Nicolette smiled. I recognized this slow song as a long one and grinned knowing that I'd have her in my arms for a long while.

I could see Sona dancing with Marvin- man they made the strangest pair, eventually Clarissa and Ronnie came into view as they were pressed up against each other making out. They weren't dating, but at the same time they were not _not_ dating either. Its a little confusing at times.

Then Nick came into view with his arms out as if he were dancing with someone, and his eyes closed as he moved around the dance floor. I laughed then turned so Nicolette could see it, I know she did when she started giggling.

"Forever alone?" Nicolette offered, causing me to laugh harder. All of a sudden there was a commotion, everyone stopped dancing to see two boys running for the dance floor. Both latched onto Nicolette's hips, causing the security guys to start walking towards us.

"Its fine! I know them!" Nicolette shouted at them. She pulled the boys' arms off of her and looked at them.

"What are you two doing in Seattle?" Nicolette asked.

"Nikk, we moved here. I'm attending Seattle Prep next fall, and so is Joseph! We applied for the fun of it and we got full ride scholarships! Max said it was an opportunity we couldn't pass up! So we moved here!" they smaller one shouted, he was gleaming with happiness.

"Max moved you two up here?" Nicolette asked, staring at the taller one who nodded.

"Is he here?" Nicolette asked, the boys pointed to a booth where a very tall and well built guy was sitting glowering at me. She shook her head and motioned for one of the guards.

"Yes, ma'am?" It was the biggest one.

"Taylor, Max is here. I don't want to speak to him." Nicolette said, shaking her head. The smaller one gave her a confused look.

"But, Nikki, if you don't talk to him, then how will you fix him?" he asked.

"Fix him?" Nicolette asked, the bigger boy did the drinking sign with his hand.

"Since when?" Nicolette asked.

"Since you caught him in bed with Sarah Beth!" the smaller one said smiling, obviously knowing what was going on.

"Bobby, please don't go around saying that. And seriously?" Nicolette asked, she looked up at the other one _Joseph_ and he nodded.

Nicolette sighed.

"Listen boys. Your brother meant the world to me for a long _long_ time. But not only did he betray my trust, but he broke my heart. I will not go crawling back to him. He needs to fix his mess on his own. You can tell him that the first thing to do to fix his mess though. Is stop drinking. Now, I think your food has arrived." Nicolette sighed, we watched as the boys walked back to their table.

"Taylor, what would be the appropriate action for this?" Nicolette asked.

"Forget him." Taylor answered gruffly, _I could be on board for that action_. I thought.

"I meant for the boys being in the same house as an underage drinker." Nicolette rolled her eyes.

"Keep in contact with the boys, and watch for signs of harm." Taylor answered again.

"Thank you." Nicolette answered, Taylor nodded and walked away, keeping an eye on Max.

Another slow song started.

"Shall we finish our dance?" Nicolette asked me, I laughed pulling her into my arms again. The others chuckled and started dancing as well. We were halfway through the song when the tall teenager from the table walked over.

"May I cut in?" he asked, obviously asking for Nicolette. It was then that two of the security people walked over.

"Nicolette, your father wants you home." The shorter guy said.

"Of course, Parker. By Max." Nicolette and I walked off the dance floor, followed closely by the others.

"Nicolette Anne Johnson! Ignoring me will not get anything accomplished!" Max shouted after her.

"Its Nicolette Anne Grey, asshole!" Nicolette shouted back. I held in a chuckle as she grabbed her purse and tossed over her head and under one arm so the purse hung across her body.

"I am so sorry about this guys." Nicolette said.

"Don't worry about it. Any high class girl that will dance like that with me is a-ok in my book!" Sona laughed, Clarissa agreed.

"Would it be alright if Oliver gave us your number. That way we can all talk to you if we are going to hang sometime?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah. That would be awesome. Maybe we could go cow tipping." Nicolette laughed, everyone laughed with her.

"We should get going to. Mid-terms for the summer suck ass." Ronnie joked, Nicolette smiled. When we exited the room only three of the guards were with us. I was about to question it when we walked outside and we saw the Audi sandwiched between the SUVs.

The guard I now know as Strong opened the door to the white Audi, while the other two slid inside the passenger seats in a designated SUV. I walked up to the Audi and smiled.

"I hope you had fun." I grinned.

"Absolutely. Thank you for introducing me to your friends. They seem like great people to hang out with." Nicolette smiled at me.

"They are. Listen, if you ever want to like. Go out with me, but without them. I'm cool with it y..." I stuttered, _damn it! I had one chance!_

"Are you asking me out? Right after I got out of a messy breakup?" Nicolette teased.

"Crap, you're right. I am so so-" I started to apologize but she stopped me.

"I just want a friend right now. I don't want to jump headfirst into any relationship ever again. Let's just be friends and see where that takes us. If that's alright with you." Nicolette blushed.

"It is. I'll text or call you later." Nicolette gave me one of her blinding smiles and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"That was for understanding, but not running off."

"Be safe alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I always wear my seatbelt in the car." Nicolette joked. I shook my head with a smile.

"Miss Grey! Your father is expecting you." The driver of the Audi said.

"Yeah, yeah Ryan. I gotta go. See you around?" Nicolette smiled.

"You bet." I closed the Audi door and stepped back as the parade of cars drove off.

Ronnie looked at me and laughed.

"Dude. You got it bad."


	15. Just Show That You Care

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important-ish:<strong> On my profile I have a poll going on, just because I need your guys/girls' input on what can/will happen later in the story. Right now I am getting mixed messages on who Nicolette will end up with, and I usually use your reviews and your PMs to keep the story going. And now I want to see where everyone stands on this. The poll is ready to go so please read this chapter, review and then vote.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Just Show That You Care<strong>

**Christian's POV**

I glared down at my phone.

"Taylor, did I just hear you incorrectly? Max Hartsville _moved_ to Seattle?" I hissed, I can see Taylor flinch from here.

"Yes sir, his brothers confronted her. Evidently he has been drinking excessively since she left him- the second time, sir." Taylor answered. I sighed, dear lord this is a mess.

"What is Nicolette doing now?" I asked, I can hear Taylor's hesitance.

"Dancing with the group, sir." Taylor answered, I hear one of Bruno Mars' slow songs in the background.

"A slow dance?" I asked, I know I sounded furious. But that's how I felt. Furious that Nicolette allowed herself to be touched by Oliver, furious that she let Max take over her heart, furious that she is still letting him play with her heart, and completely and overly furious that she slept with Max. Ryan has already been chewed out for not paying attention enough and letting them do the deed.

"Yes, sir. She and Oliver are dancing. They seem to be enjoying themselves." Taylor answered, more hesitance. I need to get new security for her, security that isn't afraid to tattle on her. I sigh for a while.

"I'm going to let this one go for now, but if Max wants a dance. Its time for her to come home. I'm not letting him play with her heart more than he has already succeeded with." I order.

"Yes, sir." Taylor replies.

"Alright. No funny business between Nicolette and Oliver. If either of them even looks like they are going to kiss the other." I pause and look at the ceiling.

"Tackle Oliver." I order, I hear Taylor snort.

"Yes, sir." With that we end the call. I sigh once more shaking my head.

I look up and my beautiful wife is standing at the door of my office with her head and the left side of her body- which was in a pink silk robe and her soft, pink, silk nighty- were leaning against the door.

"Our daughter's ex moved him and his brothers up to Seattle." I ground out. Ana gives me a pout.

"Can't you let her fight her own battles? I think she is trying to do that now." Ana asked.

"Babe, I can't just let him toy with her heart." I reply.

"He moved to Seattle, Christian. I think I can tell you one man who followed the woman he loved somewhere and not two months later was married or engaged to her." Ana shot back.

"Georgia does not count. I had the means to do so, and we were a lot older than they are." I rolled my eyes.

"Christian, can't you let Nicolette deal with him? Her way. I'm sure if she needs help she will come to us, but you need to let her fight her own battles. Its apart of growing up, how can she walk her own path if she has you hovering over her telling her where to step all the time?" Ana asked, I have to admit she has a point. Not that I would tell her that, or claim it out loud. Because as of this moment, Nicolette could be sixteen or six at the moment- I cannot tell the difference.

"Ana, I know what guys want. I've been a teenage guy too. I will say that I may not have dealt with it the same as any teenage guy. Elena would have beat the complete shit out of me if I did. But, I have had the same desires for teenage girls that Max is having for Nicolette. I don't want her to get anymore hurt than she is right now." I explain.

"Christian, all girls get their heart broken at one point or another, but it isn't the end of the world. We have to let her do her own thing, and then hold her when she cries. Hopefully she will have learned from her mistake." Ana sighed, walking over to me and laying in my lap.

"Did you learn from your mistake Mrs. Grey?" I ask, raising my brows. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'm here, so obviously I didn't. But it worked out alright for me in the end." Ana laughed, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Seriously Mrs. Grey? I know you can do better than that." I growl, and just as things get serious between us, my phone goes off. Usually in this situation I would just shut my phone off. But this time, I was compelled to check Caller ID. Taylor.

I quickly decide that it was just him calling to say that Nicolette was on her way home, and turn off my phone and focus on my wife.

I didn't think I would regret that decision at all.

But, then again. I wasn't doing much thinking at the moment.

**-...-...-... With Nicolette No POV...-...-...-...-...**

The Audi was driving behind the SUV and in front of the other when suddenly the three cars were separated by cross traffic due to construction.

"Damn it! Strong call T. See what's going on." Ryan ordered, that got Nicolette's attention. She looked up from her cellphone as she paused her music- an instrumental to a song she was working on, and took out her earphones.

"Ryan, what's going on? Is there a problem?" Nicolette asked. Ryan looked at her through the review mirror and shook his head.

"Everything is fine Miss Grey. Go back to what you were doing before." Ryan ordered, Nicolette gave him a disbelieving nod and put her headphones back in as she began re-listening to the beat.

"Here's to us, here's to- uh... hugs?" Nicolette sang softly up in the uh part. She shook her head as she felt the car move forward again. She knew that they were on a back road type road because it was the only detour from all of the construction. They and the green-ish SUV behind them were the only two on the road.

Nicolette had glanced up from her phone and watched as the SUV was passing them. Or what she thought was passing as the SUV then began to run into the side of the car she was in.

"Damn it! Strong send the signal! Nicolette hold on!" Ryan ordered as he pushed the gas pedal. The Audi flew down the road, the it was matched for speed with the SUV that kept ramming into them.

Nicolette shrieked as the Audi was sent over the side of the railing on the road and sent into the woods, where the car bounced of a tree or two. Just as the Audi stopped moving Nicolette looked at Ryan and Strong who were unconscious.

_Oh my god! 911, I need to call 911!_

Fumbling for her phone, Nicolette dialed the number unsteadily.

"Hello, this is 911 dispatch what is your emergency?" The lady's soft voice asked.

"My name is Nicolette Grey, I'm Christian Grey's daughter. Our car was just run off the road. My security guys aren't waking up. I need help." Nicolette said, her voice was even shaking. She could hear footsteps outside.

"Miss Grey. Don't worry OK. I'm getting the police and paramedics there sweetheart. They're tracking your phone now." The lady crooned. The person was outside her door. Quickly Nicolette pushed the lock button down, in her state of mind that was a good decision.

"There's someone coming." Nicolette cried, she could see a hand covered in a black glove at the window of the drivers' door and punched the glass in. Nicolette couldn't hear the lady say,

"Miss. Grey everything is going to be alright. The police are close." Over the sound of her shrieking and glass flying. The gloved hand pushed the unlock button and had her door open before Nicolette could push the lock thing down again. Nicolette struggled as the man attempted to unbuckle her, and won before he started to cut her out of the seatbelt with a pocket knife.

"Come here!" The man shouted, grabbing Nicolette's arm as she attempted to fight him off, while keeping her phone with her.

The 911 lady was shouting for her to hold on.

A rag smelling of sweetness was placed over her mouth and nose, and soon Nicolette's world was black.

**000...000...000...000 Fifteen Minutes Later, the same place.**

Jason Taylor was startled when Parker told him that he got the 911 text from Strong. Not that they could find them, the damned cross traffic separated all of them. Taylor then proceeded to call Christian while they tried to find them before something really bad happened.

That was nearly twenty minutes ago.

And they had just happened upon the crime scene. The red Audi that they had been using earlier was now down a ledge, with emergency vehicles surrounding it.

Taylor and Parker jumped out of the SUV, barely remembering to put in in park and turn it off. Before running toward the nearest police officer.

"Sir. My name is Jason Taylor I am head of security for the Grey family. That looks like one of our vehicles down there and Christian Grey's daughter is currently unaccounted for." Taylor spoke quickly.

"Yeah, dispatch got a call from a girl, she claimed to be Christian Grey's daughter. A car had run them off the road and her security guys weren't waking up. Halfway through the call she started freaking out, she could hear and see someone trying to get inside the car. By the end of the call dispatch heard a struggle, and the girl screaming for help." The officer said.

"Is that girl here?" Parker asked. The officer shook his head.

"The glass on the drivers' side door is busted in and the seatbelt of the back passenger seat is cut. The door was wide open when we got here and this phone was found on the ground." The officer held up an evidence bag, with a white version of the newest IPhone. The phone had the best pair of blue earphones that money could buy with Nicolette Grey engraved on the back of the phone.

"That's Grey's daughter's phone, sir. This isn't just any ol' kidnapping case." Parker said as Taylor cursed.

"I'll call the boss. How are the two security guys she was talking about, they are Michael Ryan and Juddson Strong? Ryan was driving and Strong was in the passenger seat." Taylor asked.

"Both are fine, they regained consciousness as paramedics were putting them in the ambulances, we are searching the woods for evidence and the girl right now." The officer answered, Taylor thanked the man and walked over to the SUV.

Taylor pulled out his phone and dialed the boss. No answer. Dammit. They would be fired if they hadn't answered their phones as many times as Grey has missed a call today.

"Let's go back to Escala." Taylor sighed. He informed the officer that he was heading back to the Grey's home. Two uniformed officers nodded and said that they would follow them to Escala to tell the Greys that Nicolette is missing.

The drive was completely silent and seemed to take forever. Parker had informed the rest of security what had happened over text, and had told them to wait to tell the Greys.

By the time the officers and the two security guards had made it up to the penthouse, Grey was yelling at Sawyer and Reynolds because they didn't arrive with everyone else.

Taylor cleared his throat.

"Sir, it isn't their fault. Cross traffic separated all of us. It was a huge miscommunication." Taylor said swiftly, Grey glared at him.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Christian hissed.

"Sir, these are officers Clarke and Kent from the Seattle police department." Taylor said, his head was slightly bowed, and he along with the other three security guys led the officers, along with Ana to the Great Room.

Once seated the irate side of Christian was unleashed again.

"Can anyone here tell me where our daughter is?" Christian asked, pulling Ana into his arms. She had changed into jeans and one of Christian's t shirts.

"Sir, I am Officer Clarke. At 3:23 p.m today dispatch received a call from a teenager claiming to be your daughter. I have received the call and I will now play it for you." Clarke spoke, he put his IPhone onto the arm of the couch Christian was sitting in and the call started.

'Hello, this is 911 dispatch what is your emergency?'

'My name is Nicolette Grey, I'm Christian Grey's daughter. Our car was just run off the road. My security guys aren't waking up. I need help.' faintly footsteps could be heard.

'Miss Grey. Don't worry OK. I'm getting the police and paramedics there sweetheart. They're tracking your phone now.' The sound of a lock being pushed down after the lady spoke.

'There's someone coming.' Then the sound of Nicolette's scream and glass breaking

"Miss. Grey everything is going to be alright. The police are close." A door was opened quickly and struggling erupted.

'Come here!' A man's voice. The sound of struggling and then a loud thump- when the phone had been dropped.

The 911 lady was shouting for her to hold on.

Then nothing.

"Sir, I hate to ask, but was the girl's voice your daughter's voice?" The officer asked. All Christian and Ana could do was nod.

"Yeah, that was her. That was my Nicolette." Christian finally croaked out.

"Sir, we have reason to believe that your daughter was indeed kidnapped. An officer found her phone and earbuds- which your head of security identified as her's- by the back driver side door lying on the ground. We also found a bottle of chlorophorm that was nearly filled lying on the ground where the unsub had been. We will find your daughter, sir." Officer Kent reassured.

That is when Ana started crying.


	16. Run Fast For Your Mother

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important-ish:<strong> On my profile I realized that it said that my age was fourteen... That is wrong! Way wrong, sure I put, 'Hi I'm fourteen. Blah blah blah.' On there last year, the day before my birthday, fell asleep, turned fifteen. Got back on Fanfiction the week after, totally forgot that was on there. But I am now _Sixteen_ turning seventeen June 8, I am most defiantly not fourteen. And yes, a sixteen year old read this book, I skipped all the icky (translation: sex) scenes screaming, "I'm too young for this!". In hindsight, I probably should have stopped reading, but (a) I had a pretty damn good reason to read the entire _Fifty Shades Series,_ mom had told me that if I read all of the books, she'd stop talking crap about my bio dad- who I love more than her and my step-dad combined. I don't think she actually believed that I would have done it, but I did. And (b) the story is really entertaining and not awkward when you skip all of the weird stuff that I have to Google to understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Run Fast For Your Mother, Run Fast For Your Father<br>**

It was dark, no it was light and there was something over her head.

That's it. Ok, so there is nothing over her mouth or nose, so she was blind folded. Her hands were definitely tied behind her back and her feet were tied but out in front of her. Was she hurt? Nicolette couldn't tell, everything seemed to buzz, as if she had taken one too many Tylenol and was high off of them.

She could hear voices- wait no voice. _Don't call out for help! Things always go wrong in the movies when you call out for help! _Nicolette shouted at herself.

"I got her. I got my perfect little angel. I can stop looking now and keep her." _No, no! Please don't keep me! I am not a possession!_ Nicolette thought. "Or I could do as usual. Hold the ransom, get paid, leave her somewhere after a little fun." _Ok, that is a little better, but not by much._

"She should be up by now. Why hasn't she said anything? They always say something when they get up." the man worried. _They obviously haven't watched as many horror movies as me._ Nicolette thought dryly.

There were hands on her neck. Nicolette did her best to keep her breathing even.

"Her pulse is good. Maybe she was lighter than I assumed, and the chlorophorm will take a little longer than usual." The man 'reassured' himself. Nicolette finally couldn't stifle a cough that was lodged in her throat, alerting the man of her conscious self.

"Oh good, my love, you are awake." Nicolette could practically see the grimy grin of the man that had been at Grey House that day.

"I am _not_ your love." Nicolette choked out. The man slapped her harshly across her face.

"You will learn." Without warning Nicolette was tossed over something- a shoulder maybe and brought out of whatever room she was in, before being tossed onto something. A bed? _Whoa! Wait! BED! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ Nicolette thought. Briefly her hands were untied and then retied, so briefly that she didn't know what was going on. Her hands were now up against something cool, like metal or wood.

_That would be the headboard of the bed. Now if you wish to keep whatever innocence you have left, I would start kicking your feet. _ Her subconscious rolled her eyes, and Nicolette began kicking her feet.

"God dam-" the man chocked out as she landed a hard kick to... the ribs, maybe? Suddenly on leg was grabbed and tied tightly to a pole on the other end of the bed, and the same happened to the opposite leg.

"You obviously need to be taught a lesson. Let me begin with lesson number one." A swift and hard punch was delivered to her stomach and Nicolette let out a scream.

"You now live to pleasure me. I am your entire world." Each word was punctuated with a punch somewhere on her abdomen. Her green dress didn't cover much anymore as it rode up during the tying process. Nicolette could hear the sound of a knife flicking out, and then felt the coolness of the metal.

"If you make me knick you. I will punish you further." The man growled, just as he began cutting her underwear off, something buzzed. The pressure on the bed moved.

"Whatta ya want, I'm in the middle of something." The man hissed, he bit out a curse and then left... Nicolette, his phone, and his knife. Now what to do, what to do.

Those thoughts were short lived as the man returned picked up his left items and kissed the inside of Nicolette's right thigh and left again.

_Max. _Nicolette thought. She'd probably never see him again, never see his smile as he 'attempted' to push her. She'd never see him tell her his promises again, even though he had broken a few of them. Nicolette still knew he loved her, loved being the one she ran to with her problems. She'd never tell him that she forgives him and loves him- _whoa whoa whoa. Loves and forgives, but he hurt me. Who's to say he won't do it again?_ Nicolette thought, as the thought crossed her mind, the image of him at the diner fused into her mind again. He looked deprived, he looked sad, he looked honest, he looked regretful. He missed her. He loves her. He won't do it again. He got a taste of what he had after he lost it. He won't ever hurt her again.

Why were guys so confusing?

Nicolette sucked in a breath as the man entered the room again, this time when Nicolette was untied- she was rebound with duct tape around her wrists. Something thick was slipped around her neck, it felt leathery and cold.

A collar? There was a snap. A leash?

What the hell?

Her feet were untied and something was slipped over her body, a large shirt. Probably one of his.

"Come whore." The words slipped out of the man's lips as she was tugged forward by her neck.

_Yep, defiantly a collar and leash. _Nicolette thought, rolling her eyes as she walked forward unwillingly.

The man opened something and she was tugged outside of it. Fresh air attacked her senses as the light around the blindfold got brighter.

She was thrown over something again-probably another shoulder, before she was thrown into a vehicle.

"Stay down whore." The man ordered, he peeled off her blindfold and light attacked Nicolette's eyes, forcing her to shut them again. The blindness allowed the man time to duct tape her legs together and slam the door shut- but not before Nicolette saw the street sign.

_Starlight Avenue_

Resting her head on the floor Nicolette spied a small silver devise. Whoever this man stole this car from, the original owner had left their phone in the car. Deciding that the man up front was too oblivious to notice her grab the phone, Nicolette reached for it and grasped it in her hands.

Finding the texting option Nicolette typed in the number she knew by heart. Max's. Quickly Nicolette turned the phone upside down, and began her message.

= 3nu3^ + ... 3yt L3pun s3s!woLd Lno 3p w 3m L3yt3qot tyq!u ts l LnO

Which roughly translated to:

_Our last night together we made our promises under the... + Avenue =_

But, should _he_ see it. It would look like a bunch of gibberish, and hopefully leave it alone.

**With Max...**

Everyone knows she is missing, its all over the television. People reporting that they've found Nicolette, before quickly dismissing that they have. Numerous times they have shown pictures of Anastasia and Christian. The usually stoic looking CEO, is holding his wife mournfully while she sobs. Pictures of her Aunts and Uncle crying, a video of Carrick Grey telling the man that took Nicolette to be ready to show up in court.

That was a riot.

My phone buzzed, telling me that I got a text message. Unknown number. I swear if its that Oliver guy telling me that this is my fault. I'm going to hunt him down and kill him. I open the message, and instantly I know who its from.

= 3nu3^e + ... 3yt L3pun s3s!woLd Lno 3pew 3m L3yt3qot tyq!u tsel LnO

Nicolette. She's gotten ahold of a phone, she's messaging me! I grab my keys and tell the boys that I'm heading out. There is no way that I'm not going to let this slide. Five minutes later I find myself standing in the elevator to Nicolette's penthouse home explaining myself.

"Look, Mr. Grey I know that none of you up there have a reason to trust me right now. But Nicolette has texted me and that little television interview thing, told everyone to tell you if there is word. And Nicolette is communicating with me." I say, a little bravely if I might add.

Instantly the elevator begins to move and I am twenty stories high facing the love of my life's entire family.

Her Uncle and Father approach me first. The large guard from earlier is sandwiched between them, and the rest of the Grey family with some police officers. I hold up my phone.

"She texted me." I'm allowed into the almost empty looking penthouse, the police take my phone.

"You must be mistaken, sir, this is gibberish. If it even is her, she isn't in the right state of mind." The police officer named Kent says.

"Turn the phone upside down and think. It says, _our last night together we promised under + Avenue =. _That's what it says." I watched as the family flocks around the phone- well, except for the Uncle, Father and Grandfather. They stand and glare at me.

"How do you know this exactly?" Her Uncle asks pointedly, her Aunt, the one marrying the Uncle, and her mom step back and move to their Grey Brother, as if agreeing with them.

"Its a perspective thing. When you hold the phone correctly, it looks like gibberish, when you hold the phone upside down, it makes a sentence. That was our thing." I swallowed, knowing that I'd have to explain myself further. And the looks from her family members reminded me.

"When we wanted to meet up, to do something she was worried her father would figure out about, we would turn our phones upside down and text. Like our own secret language. She's dropping hints, where she is... or has been." I answer.

"What's the answer?" The officer labeled Clarke asked.

"Starlight. We made promises under the starlight." I swallowed again. The officers pulled out their phones and began calling people.

"Don't let him leave. We will need him, if any other information comes through that phone." Officer Kent orders. Everyone nods and I meet her Uncle Elliot, Aunts Kate and Mia, Grandmother Grace, Grandfather Carrick (again) and say hello to her mom and dad.

Fifteen minutes later we are all in the "Great Room" when the officers enter the room again and show her parents a picture of something, her mom starts crying again. And her father speaks.

"That was the dress she was wearing earlier today." The officers nod solemnly as my phone buzzes, a phone call.

"Hello, Mike." I answer, frowning as I realize that everyone thought that it was Nicolette texting again. I am ordered to put the phone on speaker, and I do it.

"Tell me it isn't true. My little girl isn't missing." Mike asks.

"She is missing sir, but she's been in contact with me. Sending clues about where she is." I answer, I hear the man let out a sob.

"I can keep that girl safe for nearly seventeen years, and that man has had her for nearly two months and she has had brain surgery and has nearly been kidnapped twice!" I look up and see Christian's face. He looks broken.

"With all due respect sir. We both know Nicolette felt trapped in Haven, I saw her earlier today, before all of this happened. She looked so... happy... like she was free of the small town that she never thought she'd escape." I reply.

"She will be safer with me." Mike insists.

"No sir, not now. She may be safe from the world, but if she gets brought back to Haven permanently. I don't think she'd be safe from herself. Sir, I have to go now." I hang up on him. And I come to a decision.

If Nicolette is happier here, with that Oliver douchebag, then so be it, but before I do anything. I am going to beg for forgiveness and bring her home safely.

And make sure she stays here with the Greys. Her happiness will come before mine.

My phone buzzes again, and one of those weird coded messages appear again.

_= otu! p3yseLc - s!yt p!p kcnLt Lnoh 3^oLp I 3w!t tsL!j 3yt_

I quickly recognized as.

_The first time I drove your truck I did this - crashed into =_

What can I say, four years of doing this and you get kind of good at it.

"The first time I drove your truck I did this minus crashed into." I read aloud. The police come and turn my phone upside down and check my work.

"What did she do?" Elliot asked, I snort.

"Crashed into a barn. Driving stick shift is not good for her, but she has learned over the past few years." I shrug.

"Barn, the answer is barn. That narrows it down." Officer Clarke groans.

"From house, go fucking do your job and find my daughter!" Grey shouts as my phone buzzes again.

_= t33Lts - ycueLp + Le3h tsel d33f hw uo s!yt p3ddoLd noh_

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Wondering if she would ever get over that.

"You dropped this on my jeep last year- branch + street =" I say aloud, I got strange looks from her family and the officers before I explained.

"I was helping Mike take some dead branches off of an Oak tree last summer, her jeep happened to be under one of the smaller branches that was dead and I didn't grab it before it dropped on top of her jeep. She was mad at me for days. She is in a barn on Oak Street." I answer their unasked questions. I smile at the memory.

The officers walk out of the room once again, and I get a text.

noh 3^ol + pew qu!3p Loj hLLos wa I

_I am sorry for being mad + love you_

I nearly start to cry. I drop my phone and put my head into my hands. What the hell is she sorry for? I'm the jackass in the equation. She love me. She still loves me and all I want to do is kiss her silly, if she were here that is.

Her dad picks up my phone, flips it upside down and scowls.

"The message isn't important to us." He says sullenly. I don't mind. I'd be pretty sullen if my beautiful daughter was in love with a complete asshole. I itch to message back, but the buzz could blow her cover and I don't want that.

I want her safe. I want her sound. I want her _here_.


	17. And Now, I'm Numb

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important-ish:<strong> This chapter may or may not anger some of you readers. So before you start reading it is important that you know that I am sorry. And I know that there probably isn't a Calescent, Utah... I think I made that up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: And Now, I'm Numb<br>**

It had happened so fast, Nicolette wasn't sure if she even breathed throughout the entire thing. _He _was having fun running his fingers over her body- which her hands were tied to the headboard and her feet to the baseboard, while her eyes were closed beneath the newly replaced blindfold and her head was turned away from him. Every time she even started to beg him to stop, he would punch her in her stomach.

That's when it started. Sirens could be heard. _He_ shouted a curse and quickly cut her lose of her binds and then they were moving. Down the steps and into the van, he didn't even wait to buckle himself after shoving her into the floorboard of his van or closing the barn door. There were a few gunshots and then nothing.

_Nothing_.

The only thing that made matters worse was that the cellphone was carefully hidden in the bed back in the barn.

She was on her own.

_He _kept driving and muttering about something having to move too quickly. It made her wonder about what was going on.

It felt like two days had passed, but was probably closer to five or six hours. Nicolette did her best to not make any noise. But she really had to pee.

"Uhm, sir. I need to use the restroom." Nicolette spoke quietly. There was a grunt.

What felt like thirty minutes had passed. Before the van pulled over and _he_ opened the door shoving her into what was probably a wooded area.

"Do your business." _He_ ordered after forcefully removing her underwear. Nicolette didn't even wait for embarrassment to wave over her, she simply squatted and did her business. Vaguely aware that he was watching her relieve herself Nicolette fought a blush.

**...-...-...-... With Christian Grey In His POV...-...-...-**

My daughter. My little girl has vanished without a trace, again.

"She had defiantly been there, sir. The phone, which is a simple disposable one that had been loaded with minutes and can be bought at the neighborhood Walmart, was found underneath the sheets. Her fingerprints were on them, her hair was found on the bed and skin fragments were found on the duct tape that was used as bonds and found on the bed. He must have heard the sirens and fled." Officer Clarke spoke, placing pictures on the table in front of Taylor and me. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Where could she be now?" I croaked, the officers hesitated.

"Anywhere sir. The FBI is taking over." Officer Kent answered.

"Will it be the man that came into my office last month?" I ask, the officers glance at each other- jarred with the new information no doubt.

"Who, sir?" Officer Kent asked, I looked to Taylor who shrugged.

"FBI Agent Ryan Deelers, he said he was from the K and R division." I answered after a moment. Clarke gave Kent a weird look and Kent nodded before walking off.

An hour later Officer Kent returned a look of fear on his face.

"Agent Deelers doesn't exist. That's her kidnapper."

**...-...-... Back With Nicolette No POV...-**

They had switched cars. That Nicolette knew, _he_ had left her tied up in the hotel room for a while after they arrived in a small city and then had come back saying that if she were a good girl- he'd let her ride in a seat the next day. She felt sick to her stomach as he kissed her goodnight. Forcing his lips upon hers.

She wondered how her parents were doing, and if anyone was looking for her still. Or if they had all given up on her, and were ready to leave her alone with her kidnapper, whom she had still yet to see.

He was definitely not the elderly man that had tried to take her at Grey House. He was younger, much younger.

Dusk quickly faded into night and night bloomed into dawn.

Before anyone could be up, _he_ was cutting her out of her binds, locking her in the car and driving off.

_He _obviously didn't want anyone to recognize her.

Days passed by, Nicolette heard the radio hosts and hostesses talk about her disappearance on the radio.

"Nicolette Grey is only sixteen years old. Is said to have copper red hair and green eyes, she has a tattoo of a heart the right side of her ribcage. Her parents want her back quickly and will compensate for your efforts in bringing their daughter back ho-" the radio was always cut off there.

_He _would always stare at her from the review mirror as she sat in the passenger side back seat and say, "I have not taken you, I've rescued you.". It sure didn't feel like that. He has let her see him. His short bright red hair, and hard brown eyes, he was shorter than her father and meaner to.

Nicolette wouldn't reply to _his_ words, she would just stare out the window, wishing someone could see her through the deeply tinted glass.

Four days passed before _he _stopped at a simple house outside of a small town in Utah, correctly named Calescent.

"Welcome home, love." _He_ gave her a grotesque smile before allowing her inside. "I had a friend pack the house with things we will need. You have a bedroom to the right, though you will sleep in the bedroom on the left with me." _He_ commanded, Nicolette was too afraid to do anything.

"Go on, explore your room. I will unpack the car." _He _chuckled as Nicolette walked slowly towards the bedroom. Biting her lip, Nicolette opened the door and grimaced as pink jumped onto her.

The walls were a pale shade of pink and the floor was a rosy colored carpet, the bed was made out of some light colored wood, but doused with a pink canopy and comforter with matching pillows. A pink velvet chair sat in front of a (thankfully) white vanity. A white door stood to the side of that. Compelled, Nicolette twisted the white door's knob and pushed it open. And nearly fainted.

The room looked like it belonged to a five-year-old, but the closet belonged to someone straight from the whore house? _He_ really didn't expect her to wear those, did_ he_?

Nicolette shuddered.

"Do you like it, my love?" _He _asked, from _his_ spot at the door. Nicolette was speechless for a moment, but quickly found her voice.

"You don't really expect me to wear those do you?! I'm sixteen and have many years to grow and figure myself out! But I will NEVER, EVER become your whore! You... You pedophile!" Nicolette screamed at _him_. Two seconds later _he_ was standing in front of her and she was against the wall. Being held there by her neck.

"Listen up you ungrateful _bitch_! You are lucky to be in my presence and will compensate for such. You will show me how much you love me every night and I will not accept anything else below that. Until then you can expect to be beaten the way you deserve." _He_ hissed in her face. Tears sprung to Nicolette's eyes as he tossed her onto the gaudy pink comforter and took her.

Beating her when she yelled stop.

Taking her away from the rest of the world.

**...-...-... With Oliver, His POV...-...-...**

I'm not stupid. I've seen the news, heard the radio, got the messages from her parents and my friends. But I can't seem to bring myself to _care_ it's as if my brain knows she's gone, but my heart doesn't.

Like I don't actually know what's going on but I do.

Sona told me that it's because my body's numbed the pain, then we watched as the news anchors attacked Max as he left Escala. His face was tearstained and he looked as if he hadn't slept at all the last four days.

We all knew that I didn't love her, at least to the extent he did. We watched as the news anchors questioned him and he said,

"I just want the girl I love home, safe and sound. Please. Just that." He broke into tears as he disappeared into a truck.

Come to think of it. Nicolette mentioned her pa- what she called her father down in Haven- had once said that a man who drove a truck was one of two things. A) an asshole or B) the hardest working man she'd ever meet.

I'm starting to think that Max is choice B.

So is everyone else.

Ronnie told me that I'd find my girl one day. I know I will, but I really wanted Nicolette to be that girl. I wanted her to be my everything. But I was too late. She's already Max's everything. She's Max's entire world.

And he's hers.

The second day she was missing news anchors got a video of the two kids from the restaurant run into Max's arms begging him to tell them that it wasn't true. That Nicolette wasn't really gone.

They got a good shot of Max holding his brothers close and soothing them. Telling the entire US, that **Grey's Daughter Got A Good One**. What was I? A sideshow? I know she didn't mean to use me, that she was hurt and needed comfort. And that I was that comfort.

The Hartsville boys stayed at Escala for the first four days before they left. They had all been crying, the next day it came out that **Grey's Daughter Taken Out Of State**. Like they couldn't use her name.

Her name is Nicolette. Nicolette Anne Grey. And now, she's Grey's Daughter and missing.

And I am Oliver. Oliver James Saxton. And now, I'm numb.


	18. Blurry Vision

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important-ish:<strong> This chapter (again) may tick some of you off. Sorry. And please don't hate me for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Blurry Vision<br>**

**Three Months Later, With The Grey Family**

It has been three months since the little spark that shook up the entire Grey household went missing. September, October and November flew by in a blur that no one knew even passed them by. Joseph and Billy started school without her usual cute notes resting in their lunchboxes, she turned seventeen without a party, or any presents from her new family, the lack of her presence sent Grace, Mia, Kate and Ana into tears on Thanksgiving, but now that Christmas was approaching. The days seemed to drag on. Like every hour is actually a minute. And every second is a minute.

Christian watched as his wife slept, tears sliding down her face. He always wondered the same thing in the dead of the night while he watched his wife weep in her sleep.

_How could someone be with them for such a small time, affect the entire family?_

After pondering that for a while, he'd shortly find himself in Nicolette's room. Her room still clean from how Gail had cleaned it that day, and has dusted it since. But he knew that if he went up to the safe room that she slept in, he'd find the couch folded out and into the bed, and the covers tossed around, he'd find a bottle of water sitting on the coaster and a pile of scary movies next to it. Movies that she planned on watching when she got home.

_If_ she had gotten home.

Christian shook his head as he found himself in the loft area. Everything just how she left it. He remembered finding her here night after night after Ana had gone to sleep. They'd talk, laugh, eat nachos and watch movies, in their sweatpants and loose shirts.

It was their bonding time.

Christian couldn't help it as tears sprung to his eyes. He sat down on the bed and laid back, so that his feet were touching the floor, but his body was on the edge of the bed laying down.

And he cried.

For the small girl who affected his family so much, for the little time she spent here.

Because he, and everyone else, love her and want her back.

**...000...000...000 With Nicolette...000...000...000**

_He _was at work. I know that. _He _works every weekday from 5 in the morning to 8 at night. I'm expected to have dinner on the table for _us_ right as he gets home. _Our_ little house is perfect for _us_. _He_ has made sure to take very good care of me. _He_ only hits me when I do bad. When it's my fault. Like when I told him 'no' _our_ first night together in the house. That was my fault. It's my job to please _him_, and saying 'no' to him in that particular way displeases _him_.

I'm mostly a good-girl now. I mess up a couple of times, like the night _he _left his briefcase in the middle of the hall and then tripped over it. It was my fault _he_ tripped. I should of picked the case up and put it away while _he_ was finishing the food. Like a good-girl would have done.

So what I'm have done now will displease him greatly.

The door in the hall doesn't just hold _his_ coats. Inside it is a small circular table, made of dark wood. On the table is a landline phone, the kind that has the numbers on the base and not actually the phone. _He_ usually locks the door, telling me that I'm not responsible enough to have the phone handy. This morning though, _his_ alarm didn't go off in time, the power had gone out while _we_ were sleeping. _He _had jumped from bed, this morning and ran to get dressed yelling at me that I didn't have to make him breakfast anymore. That it was my fault _he_ was going to be late because I am such a lazy cow. _He_ got dressed in _his_ suit and tie and called _his _boss. Telling him that he'd be late for work.

And then _he_ ran out the door. Leaving the door to the phone unlocked, but the door to the house locked, with me in it.

I don't know what I was thinking. I just grabbed the phone and dialed.

911

"911 operator, what is your emergency?" The sweet voice came through the phone and fear poured through my veins as the words poured through my lips.

"My name is Nicolette Grey." I hear a noise outside and fear that it was a trick _he_ set up to test my responsibility and quickly hang up before I get caught. I lock the door and shut it quickly.

I take a breath as I realize that it was just a bird running into the window.

The dumb things.

**...-...**

_He_ gets home at two o'clock, instead of eight. I have just barely finished my chores thank goodness. _He _has a bag in _his_ hand and he throws it at me.

"Put these on at seven. My boss is coming over for dinner and you are going to pretend to be my daughter. You mess up, and I will skin you so bad you won't be able to do you chores tomorrow, and you know what that means." _He_ gives me a smirk, and I nod.

"Until then we have six hours to kill before you even begin to make dinner and get ready and I want to have a little fun. Go get dolled up in your usual." _He_ grunts sliding into _his_ chair. I nod and scamper off, putting the broom in the large cabinet at the mouth of the kitchen, before going to my room and pulling on one of the 'outfits' _he_ has me wear.

I haven't worn this on yet, it's a light shade of pink and is like a dress that ties at the base of my breasts, and cuts open beneath that. It stops right after my butt and I wear the matching thong with it.

I know _he_ will like it. So I don't worry about the outcome of wearing something _he_ hasn't seen on me before.

**...-...**

I'm in leggings, brown boots that end just before my knees and a soft red shirt that runs to my elbows and covers my butt. My hair is braided and I have a light layer of make up on. Looking in the mirror on my vanity, I'd say I looked pretty. And that's what worries me. If _he_ thinks I look too pretty for _his_ boss.

I have a note scrunched up in my tampon drawer, where I know _he _won't look for anything. One that asks for help. I think about using it tonight and dismiss the idea instantly. Life is good here. I don't have a worry in the world. My only focus is on _him_. And that's good.

Good indeed.

His boss is tall with broad shoulders and a bald head with a full brown beard and is definitely fit.

When he knocks, _he_ answers the door with a wide grin and a, "Hey! Tom, welcome to my home. This is my daughter Charlotte."

"Charlotte, it is nice to meet you little lady. Keith, it's good to see you man." His boss, Tom, smiles gently. There is no one else with him.

I made a homemade lasagna with garlic bread and green beans for the sides. Tom applauds at my cooking and I fear for _his_ reaction.

Dinner comes and goes, and before I know it I'm washing dishes as the men talk business in the living room. Dessert consisted of apple pie and ice cream. Tom loved it, and so did _he_.

"Charlotte, go get Mr. Tom's coat please?" _He_ calls, trying to go for the charming father I suppose. I pass my bathroom on my way to the coat closet and I find myself digging the drawer with the tampons. I clutch the note in my hands and slip it into Tom's coat pocket.

I hand the coat to the bear of a man and smile lightly as he leaves.

Something feels like it's lifted off my shoulders, as two hands grab my shoulders violently and pull me backwards.

And I know it. _He_ knows it. I've been a bad-girl again, and it's time to be punished.

**...-...-...With The Boss "Tom"...-...-**

The girl, she looked familiar. I spent all evening trying to place her. Thinking that maybe I've met her at one of my kids' school functions, or at the market. But until I felt the paper inside my coat pocket walking up to my house from the car did I place her.

Nicolette Grey.

I look at the paper that I pulled out of my coat pocket, and there scratched with what looks like nail polish is a note.

_My name is Nicolette Grey. Call 911, he's my kidnapper._

My face pales as I read the note. It paled enough to catch my wife's attention and have her walk over. She read the note and gasped as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"911, what's your emergency?" The voice on the other end asks.

"I've seen her. I've seen Nicolette Grey."


	19. Night Lights

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important-ish: Last chapter a few of you may have recognized that Nicolette is showing signs of Stockholm Syndrome, where the victim of a crime has made an emotional connection with the conductor of the crime. In this case it is Nicolette as the victim and her kidnapper, <em>he<em>, as the conductor of the crime.**

**Basically Nicolette is depending on her kidnapper for survival now and believes that things are alright because her kidnapper says they are. Everything her kidnapper says, goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Night Lights<strong>

The police had learned their lesson the first time, this time they drove through the night without their sirens on, but alerting other police vehicles to surround the small house that was now only three miles away.

They couldn't risk spooking him a second time. Tom had done the right thing by calling the police right away, and telling him everything he knew.

Two miles away.

The police knew that tonight was a night that had to be free of screw ups. That a single screw up could get Nicolette another three months with that bastard. And they wouldn't risk that.

One mile away.

Two minutes later the police are stopping their cars along the tree line that keeps the house sheltered from the outside.

"Sick bastard." Officer Wayne scoffed lightly as he passed his partner Officer Bruce, his partner only gave him a warning look and gave the hand signal for quiet. The ol' invisible zipper across the lips movement.

Wayne shook his head as the SWAT team finally showed up.

"We take them by storm; Officers Chaster, Ketz, Wayne, Bruce, Nate, and Petes, team up with SWAT and the other agents and get him. Officers Lauren, Cheryl, Kimberly, Montessa, Francesca, and Madeline get the girl and take her to the paramedics, she is to be triaged here and then a full check up at the hospital." Chief Officer Anthony whispered as he and his 'back up partner' Officer Mathew Stark stood by an old oak tree that looked as healthy as ever.

The female team nodded, understanding that Nicolette may have some problems with being touched by men.

"Alright, let's go get that bastard." Officer Stark shrugged.

The teams began their way into the house, the male team going through the back entrance and the females going through the front door. Picking the locks instead of breaking them, as picking the locks is much quieter and may not alert the target of their presence just yet.

The teams met up at the staircase after clearing the first floor.

Officer Wayne signaled 'ladies first'.

Officer Kimberly flipped him off.

The males continued down the hall as the girls checked Nicolette's actual room.

The sight the girls saw nearly made them shriek.

**...000...000... With Christian Grey...000...000...**

It was the middle of the night, and even though it was in the middle of the night, Ana and Christian Grey were far from sleep. Instead they laid in bed flipping through the pictures of Nicolette that stayed in their phones. Candid shots of her playing the piano late at night, or when Ana caught her and Christian asleep in the loft above Nicolette's room, a horror movie playing on the TV. There was a picture of Nicolette and Elliot dancing- at a birthday party for Grace, a picture of Nicolette and Ana baking cookies, at what Ana knew was at 3 in the morning. Followed by that picture was one of Gail trying to help Nicolette with the house of cards thing, and the picture after was of all of the cards falling around them with shocked expressions on their faces as Taylor and Christian were in the background, showing that the arrival of the two had clearly scared them.

Max had also given them some pictures, one of Nicolette attempting to start the engine on a boat, wearing jeans and a colorful bikini top. Another of Nicolette obviously watching the stars. There was a picture of the two [Nicolette and Max] slow dancing on a hay bale ignoring the world around them.

Ana and Christian though, shared a favorite photo. Nicolette was clearly laughing as Max spun her around in a circle, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The two looked so care free and so in love. To them it was the most treasured picture in the world.

The two nearly jumped when the phone rang. Christian mumbled some curses under his breath as he reached over and answered the phone.

"Grey."

"This better be good Welch."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Where?"

"What the hell are they doing in Utah?"

"I'm on my way." Christian hung up and called for Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked.

"Nicolette, is in Calescent, Utah. I'm going to pick her up. It may not be totally safe so I want you to st-" Christian started.

"No, she's my daughter too. And god dammit Christian you are not going to save her without me." Ana hissed. Christian shook his head with a smile. His stupid, caring, loving wife.

Taylor showed up at the door wearing his usual, snappy suit. For a moment Ana wondered if he slept in the damned things.

"Sir?"

"Get the jet ready. Nicolette has been found in Calescent, Utah."

That was all the explanation that Taylor needed, before booking it to his office with his phone connected to his ear already.

**000...000... Back with Nicolette...000...000**

The female officers swallowed their screams as they spotted the seventeen year old, lying on her bed, black and blue- underneath a man easily three times her, pushing in and out of her. Nicolette's face was towards the door, and they could see her eyes screwed tight and her lips moving, mouthing the word 'stop' as she tried to make herself smaller.

Quickly they drew their guns.

"Police!" Officer Madeline shouted. The man looked up and growled.

"How did you find me?" _He_ asked, still pushing in and out of Nicolette, who looked even more uncomfortable, but spoke up.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Nicolette shouted. The man raised a fist and went to punch her when the sound of a single bullet went off.

Nicolette screamed.

So did _he_.

**000...000 Two Hours After The Gunshot...000...000**

Nicolette laid down in the usual hospital bed, wearing the usual hospital gown, in the hospital suite her father had demanded she stay in. They were on their way. Her mom and dad. Ana and Christian.

She had spoken with them once. Heard the relief in their voices when they spoke, but she also heard their worry. She had also called Max, who answered on the third ring, she knew he would have answered on the first had she called on her phone. But instead she was using the cellphone one of the female cops had let her use, telling her to call all the people she wanted.

She had only contacted the three.

Max was overjoyed that she was coming home soon, promising that he'd never leave her side again and swearing that he didn't care what the man had done to her. She would always be his little innocent Nicolette.

The doctor had confirmed what Nicolette had already told the police. That she had been sexually assaulted, numerous times over the last three months. Nicolette told them that it was at least once everyday.

She told the police that she did indeed dress in the barely there outfits. But with no way to contact anyone, it seemed like the best idea was to dress in something other than go naked. The officers had flinched at her words.

"Ma'am, your parents have landed at the airport." The friendly nurse said from the door, with wide eyes Nicolette nodded softly.

Was she ready to face the judgment of others? Would she rather the pitying glances and stares of the hospital staff and officers standing at her door than the judgmental glares and stares of people that haven't seen her hospital record?

Nicolette snuck a look at the Officers by the door. Already knowing that asking them to leave would not fly. _He_ was in this hospital, after Officer Lauren had shot him in the hand- the hand that had been ready to punch her for telling _him_ to stop.

That had been another thing she told the cops, _he_ punched her every time she asked _him_ to stop during sexual intercourse. That during the second month she thought that _he_ would kill her quicker if she kept telling _him _to stop. So she stopped saying it loud enough for _him _to hear, but just loud enough that she knew that she was saying it. That _he_ had video taped them together every second time that _he_ took her. That they would hear her screaming for _him_ to stop for a number of videos, but they would see her mouthing stop for the rest.

She always got beat up after _he _watched the tapes.

There were loud noises coming from outside.

"Sir, I can't let you in there without identif-" One of the Officers started.

"I'm her father!" It sounded like Christian.

"Sorry, sir, but I need to see some sort of..." The second Officer was cut off this time.

"Fucking take it!" There was the sound of something being tossed as the door was thrown open and Christian and Ana appeared at the doorway.

"Mom, dad!" Nicolette shouted- well, her version of shouted at the moment, as her voice wasn't cooperating and she kind of squeaked it.

"Nikki!" Ana shouted, throwing her arms around Nicolette's frame. Christian joined the hug shortly afterward.

They stayed like that for what had to be five minutes when Taylor interrupted the moment.

"Sir, your ID." Taylor spoke, his eyes found Nicolette's and he smiled... just barely... "It's good to see you Miss." Nicolette knew that he meant something different. That he was happy to see her alright.

"Thank you, Taylor. It's good to see you to." Nicolette rasped.

"C'mon sweet girl, time to rest." Ana grinned, she and Christian tucked their daughter in. And watched as she slept, peacefully for the first time in three months.


	20. Suit Up And Lawyer Up

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important-ish: Ok, so this chapter has the names of medicines in here. I do not support any of them, nor do I not support any of them. Mostly because I have no friddgen clue on what actually happens when someone takes the meds I have put in here. I will research that later.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Suit Up And Lawyer Up<strong>

Carrick Grey watched from the window of the SUV as it pulled into the parking garage of the Cambridge Hospital, in Cambridge, Utah. Just a town from Calescent, Utah. He, Grace, Elliot, Kate, and Mia had been on the GEH2 since 3:00 in the morning when Mia got a strange text message from Ethan saying that he was happy that Nicolette was back with the family.

Kate had instantly woken her parents up, angered that they hadn't told her that Nicolette had been rescued. Who directly called their youngest son asking what the hell was going. Now, finally, they are at the hospital Nicolette had been admitted to, and it was only 6 a.m.

Carrick helped Grace and Mia out while Elliot woke up Kate- who had fallen asleep on the car ride from another obscure town five towns away- and helped her out of the SUV, before handing his father the black brief case that held anything and everything inside.

"Dad, why did you bring your brief case?" Mia asked, with a raised eyebrow and the look of utter confusion on her face.

"If that bastard even tries to say that Nicolette consented to anything he did to her, I'm going to drag his ass to Hell, bring him back before dragging his ass back there again. That little girl has enough grief on her and does not need to think that what he did to her is alright in anyway." Carrick hissed; Mia, Kate and Grace's eyes widened while Elliot laughed.

"Can I throw the first punch, dad?" Elliot laughed.

"No, I don't want any punches thrown from neither you nor your brother. I am not going to fight assault charges against either of you while fighting for my granddaughter. So behave." Carrick glared at Elliot, who nodded in response.

"At least we have a name for the guy now." Mia sighed.

"Yeah, Jaxon Logan, that asshole doesn't even sound like someone a seventeen year old should be hanging around." Kate huffed.

**Third Person POV...**

Thirty minutes, four nurses, three fights about the fact that they _are_ related to a Mr. Christian Grey and _are not_ the paparazzi, five apologies, seven security guys and one _extremely_ boring elevator ride to the fifth floor later; the rest of the Grey family arrived at the door of Nicolette's room.

Carrick knocked lightly and waited as his youngest son opened the door.

"You look tired." was the first thing that came out of Mia's mouth when she saw her younger-older brother. Christian rolled his eyes and let his family in.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to sleep." Elliot nodded and hit his brother on the shoulder lightly as he spotted Nicolette lying in a hospital bed comforted in Ana's sleeping embrace.

"The nursing staff had to give her a sedative after she woke from a nightmare and refused to go back to sleep. The doctor then gave me a prescription for sleeping pills for her." Christian sighed, tugging on his hair.

"Who, Ana?" Kate asked confused.

"Nicolette. Nicolette only let the nurse with the needle near her because Ana was distracting her by laying in bed with her, Ana proceeded to fall asleep in the bed." Christian answered softly. Grace noticed the untidy, but clearly used, extra bed in the room.

"They gave you an extra bed." She pointed out.

"After it became apparent that neither Ana nor I were going to be leaving the room anytime soon." Christian said lightly, Carrick and Grace nodded, while Mia, Kate and Elliot cursed lightly.

"How'd they find her?" Elliot asked.

"According to both Nicolette and the witness- a Mr. Tom Hanks, Hanks was the bastard's boss in Calescent- Nicolette posed as the bastard's daughter while the boss came over for a dinner, the boss said that he often popped up for dinner at his newer employees' places, to confirm the address. Nicolette slid a note she made out of nail polish and a piece of paper that the bastard left on the table one day, she slid the note into the pocket of Hanks' jacket before he left. He found the note when he got home, called the police. Gave them the address." Christian explained.

"The police said that she called dispatch earlier that day." Ana groaned as she detangled herself from her daughter's arms, and slid off the bed.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Grace whispered.

"It's alright, Nicolette will probably be out medically for a little while. We can talk normally now." Ana smiled.

"Called dispatch?" Carrick asked.

"The police searched the home, including the coat closet by the door. Inside is the only phone in the house she would have free access to. According to the record, the bastard called his boss, who confirmed the call and said that he got the call from Logan saying that he was going to be late for work. Nicolette confirmed that saying that the alarm clock didn't go off in time, _he _got up, got ready for work, insulted her some, called _his _boss, and left. She realized that the door was unlocked, got the phone dialed 911, heard a noise outside after she gave them her name, hung up, shut the door and locked it." Ana answered.

Everyone stayed quiet, wondering why in the world would something happen to the small girl who had probably done no wrong to anyone in the world.

A knock on the door alerted the family of the world outside.

Christian sighed and answered the door.

"Hello?" Christian asked irately. The man on the other side of the door was young, probably in his mid twenties, with neatly gelled blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Christian Grey?" The guy asked, he wore a neatly pressed grey suit (a crooked black tie), one shiny black shoe with another half shiny half scuffed black shoe, and had a black brief case in his hand.

"That would be me." Christian ground out.

"Oh, um, my name is Michael Link, I am Mr. Logan's attorney for the court case." The kid said holding his hand out to shake. Christian's eyes blazed with an internal fire, and Ana stepped forward.

"Mr. Link, as you can see our daughter is in no condition to answer any questions." Ana spoke motioning to her sleeping daughter.

"Oh! No! I wasn't here to ask questions." The kid shook his head nervously. Elliot and Carrick stepped forward, slightly pushing Ana behind them.

"Then what are you here for?" Elliot asked.

"I am the provided attorney for Mr. Logan, I wanted to say that if the state hadn't ordered me to, I wouldn't defend him. And I can guarantee you there will be no reasonable doubt that will keep Miss. Nicolette's attacker on the safe side of the lethal injection." Link said. Carrick gave him a grin.

"I am going to be defending my granddaughter in court, and I respect the fact that you don't want to help him be out and about, but you can't make it look like you are failing on purpose. Or that any of us have paid you off to bail on this case. Your career depends on it." Carrick reminded.

"I don't care about my career, if it means keeping kidnapping and raping bastards out of jail." Link said bravely, Carrick patted the kid on the back and sent him away.

**000...000... Hospital Time is going to fly by...000...000...000**

Three hours later, Nicolette is awake and being looked after by the doctor while Christian, Elliot and Carrick stepped out of the room while the (thankfully female) doctor checked on the stitches that were located on the lower regions of Nicolette's private areas.

"God, she has so many fucking bruises." Christian whispered as he and his brother and father were huddled up by the window, the lawns of the hospital were already overflowing with paparazzi, and news anchors- and slid down to the ugly white tiled floor of the hospital.

"I know. What that bastard did to her." Elliot huffed, sliding down next to his brother.

"You know he's in this hospital, one of the police women shot him in the hand. The docs' are in charge of rehabilitating it before sending him off to the big house, hopefully with an inmate that hates rapists." Carrick said absentmindedly, instantly standing up straighter when both of his sons get off the floor and start walking towards the nurses' station.

"Where are you two going?" Carrick hollered, hurriedly catching up with his sons.

"To beat up the man that hurt my baby girl." Christian hissed, Carrick rolled his eyes and grabbed the collars of both his sons' shirts. Stopping both of them in their tracks.

"Now, now, I want to hurt the man that did that to her to. But we have to stand tall and get our justice in court. Do both of you understand?" Carrick asked.

"I understand alright, but it is whether or not I want to follow through with that, that is the problem." Christian muttered, causing Elliot to laugh and Carrick look heavenward.

The three men walked back toward their little window area where Doctor Anne MacAnitch was waiting to talk to the entire family while Nicolette was being spoken to by Nurse Tanya.

"Now, she is going to need a lot of support, both mentally and physically. She not only went through three months of sexual abuse, but three months of physical abuse as well. It clearly shows that with all of the x-rays we have done. She will need a wheelchair for two months, due to a greenstick fracture on her left ankle and a completely broken right leg. Her attacker seems to have beat her up very badly before proceeding to rape her without any lubricant of any sort to help him along. Not only does she have stitches in her vaginal regions, but she also as a few along her breast line- no doubt from being handled very roughly- and her wrist that was still healing when she was taken had been re-broken and re-casted. Her cast on her wrist will come off in one month, the cast on her left ankle will most likely come off the same time as her wrist, she will be able to use crutches then, only if she is comfortable with them- no unneeded stress needs to be on her wrist. It is not uncommon for girls her age to be very timid- even frightened- around men if they have been in situations like her. She needs lots of patience, lots of love, and lots of understanding. Do not get angry at her unnecessarily, and be her friend. I will release her as long as she takes these medications, twice a day." Doctor MacAnitch handed Christian four prescription sheets.

"And these medications before bed each night. Directions are on all of the packages, and be sure that she takes them." Doctor MacAnitch stressed as she handed over three more prescription sheets.

"Any questions?" Doctor MacAnitch asked.

"Yeah, what are those medicines for?" Grace asked, wanting to be sure that her granddaughter was getting the proper medicines.

"Twice a day meds first?" Doctor MacAnitch asked, Grace nodded.

"The promethazine is for any nausea she may experience due to the amount of stress her body has been put through, it may even make her sleepy. The Vicodin, is a pain killer that will get rid of most- if not all of the pain that she will experience due to the broken, fractured and bruised bones and body she has. Brintellix is an antidepressant, she is already showing signs of depression, and we want to get ahead of that before it gets really bad, this medicine will help restore the right amount of chemicals she needs for daily function and get the production of those chemicals working smoothly again." Kate began to tune the doctor out as she caught a glimpse of her niece through the window of the room.

Taylor had brought her clothes, mostly sweatpants and sweatshirts- even though it was unearthly hot here in Utah, but she was comfortable in them. Nicolette was slowly being lowered into a wheelchair as her fiancé's brother signed the discharge papers ten feet away. Elliot tugged on her elbow to gain her attention again.

"Things are really going to change." Kate whispered.

"Yeah, they are." Elliot confirmed.


	21. I Don't Know What That Is

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important-ish: Now there will be as little talk about the medicines as possible, but there will be a few conversations about them later. And this chapter is really short, but I swear that the next chapter will be a lot longer... probably by 2,000 or so words.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: I Don't Know What That Is<strong>

**Four Days After Returning To Seattle**

Drew Reynolds leaned back in the security office's wheelie chair while keeping his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. The screen he was looking at showed the one and only Nicolette Anne Grey sleeping semi-peacefully in her bed. The only worry that marred her face was her furrowed brow and frown that made her seem older than what she really was.

Reynolds knew that Strong and Ryan beat themselves to bits the three months she was gone. They were the only ones in the car with her and supposed to protect her. Both were very surprised when Christian wouldn't fire them. Declaring that he knew if they were conscious, they would have kept his daughter safe. Taylor wasn't angry with them either, figuring the same.

There was a knock on the door, Reynolds looked up to see Taylor's fiancé, Gail.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" Reynolds asked, a smile playing on his face.

"You can eat the sandwich I made, drink the coffee I'm offering and watch the girl we all missed." Gail smiled placing the two objects onto the desk in front of him.

"Damn, if T didn't already have you and I wasn't so afraid of losing my job, I would so be hitting on you right now." Reynolds joked, Gail laughed and shook her head.

"Keep a good eye on her tonight." Gail grinned.

"Yes, ma'am." Just as the words passed his lips a scream came through the speakers, causing both adults to jump. Reynolds quickly grabbed his gun only to place it back on the desk and hurry towards the door of the office.

"Well?" Gail asked.

"Nicolette. Nightmare." Reynolds offered, Gail nodded and matched his pace.

"I'll warm up some milk." Reynolds and Gail separated at the kitchen, where Gail shooed off the other security guys who woke up to the scream over the audio system in their quarters. Reynolds could briefly hear Gail arguing with Taylor.

"Nicolette needs our help." Taylor.

"Nicolette is having a nightmare and needs her parents, now go back to bed, Christian will probably be irritable tomorrow now." Reynolds shook his head knowing that Gail probably won that.

Reynolds quickly knocked and entered his boss' bedroom.

"Sir? Ma'am?" Reynolds said loudly so both woke up. Christian glared at Reynolds as Ana rubbed her eyes.

"How can we help you at this time of night?" Christian asked heatedly.

"Nicolette's having a night-" Reynolds didn't even get to finish the word 'nightmare' before both parents were out the door and running towards their daughter's room.

By the time Reynolds arrived back at the security's office Christian and Ana had woken Nicolette up from her drug induced sleep and the seventeen year old was in the middle of half sobbing and half hyperventilating.

"C'mon sweetheart, that's it. In and out. Deep breaths." Ana cooed. Christian reached over to his daughter's nightstand to call for Gail- who appeared at the door with a glass of warm milk.

"Sir." Gail grinned setting the cup on the nightstand and gave the parents an encouraging smile before leaving the room. Christian held Nicolette as she drank the milk and  
>Ana patted and rubbed her back.<p>

Reynolds watched as the girl's sobs turned to cries, the cries turn to whimpering, the whimpering turn to soft hiccups before she fell asleep again. He continued watching as Christian kept holding his daughter, and pulled the blanket over the two of them and as Ana climbed into the bed and snuggled around her daughter as well.

Reynolds grinned lightly as he watched his boss and his boss' wife fall asleep protecting their daughter from her nightmares.

**000...000...000 The Next Morning...000 It's a Tuesday..**

Nicolette groaned as she laid her face in her arms. The lawyer that had been assigned to her kidnapper had been dropped and a new- more vicious- lawyer had taken his place. Evidently Jaxon Logan's family didn't believe that their son could actually do something wrong and had hired their best friend to defend their son. Marcus Haddock, the second best lawyer in the Seattle area, the first best being her grandfather Carrick Grey.

The police officers were asking her stupid questions and she was giving them as many answers as she could as her mother sat on her right and her father on her left. Each parent held one of her hands.

"Nicolette, could you give me the name of the first hotel you stayed in?" Officer number one asked.

"No, I was blindfolded the entire time."

"Nicolette, could you give the name of the type of first car you were in?" Officer number two asked.

"No, as I said I was blindfolded. I don't know anything up until Calescent." Ana squeezed her hand as she said this.

"Alright," Officer number three huffed. "Do you know any of his work friends, names, nicknames, descriptions?" Officer number three asked.

"I know Mr. Tom Hanks, _he_ often complained about a, um, Sadie Cullens." Nicolette answered.

"When you say he do you mean Mr. Hanks or Mr. Logan?" Officer number two asked.

"Mr. Logan- I'm sorry, I'm never knew _his _name until he was identified by the police." Nicolette answered.

"Two more questions and then I believe we are done for the day, ma'am." Officer number one asked.

"Ok."

"Do you remember why Mr. Logan complained about Ms. Cullens?" Officer number one asked.

"Said she flirted with him too much. That I was the only girl he'd ever need." Nicolette answered hesitantly. Christian squeezed her hand this time.

"Thank you, and what did Mr. Logan have you refer to him as while you were with him?" Officer number two asked.

"Sir or master." Nicolette answered, both parents squeezed. The officers shared a look.

"Would one more question be alright ma'am?" Officer number three asked, Nicolette looked at both of her parents.

"If you are up to it, Nikks." Christian shrugged.

"Yeah, it'd be fine." Nicolette asked.

"Would you consider the, um- aw shit- sexual experiences with this man to be BDSM-ish?" Officer number one asked. Ana and Christian froze.

"I don't know what that is." Nicolette said.

"Um. Dear lord, I am going to scar you for life. If you were good, you were rewarded; if you were bad, you were punished. Mr. Logan, controlled every aspect of your day. Your pain often got him off." Officer number two and three flinched at officer number one's words.

Nicolette closed her eyes and thought back to the things _he_ often used to get him ready to fuck her.

"Yeah, I guess. I'd never experienced that before and believe me I am not going down that road again. But I guess you could call it that, though it's all about one's definition of the object." Nicolette flinched at her own words.

Christian and Ana silently thanked any and every god out there, that their little girl would never experience it again.

"Be sure that you don't. Have a wonderful day. Miss Grey, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey." Officer number three said as officers one and two said good bye to Nicolette and her parents before leaving the Great Room.


	22. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**I just want all of you AMAZING readers (who have given me the most AMAZING feedback! THANK YOU!) to know that I do not own anything, that the ages are a little jacked up because of the timeline I have started things at, and that I love you all for clicking the link that lead you to this crazy story. Thank all of you that reviewed and/or favorite-ed and/or followed my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important-ish: Ohmigod! Ohmigod! <em>Over<em> one HUNDRED reviews! Guys, I know I don't really fuss on reviewing or not. I give you the option of PMing me if you have questions or something (at least I hope I do, always know that is an option) but seriously!? That's amazing! I love all the feedback and I honestly wouldn't know what to do with this story without the feedback. I love you guys (in a totally non-creepy way and I'm sixteen, I use that term loosely. Please don't come to my house with a restraining order or something. My parents will be pissed.) and thank you sooooo much.**

**Important-ish Part 2: Sorry about the late update. I got my wisdom teeth removed and the doctor prescribed some REALLY GOOD meds. Sorry, I lied, no long chapter this time. In too much pain... I may just go toward the light...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star<strong>

Nicolette sighed as she sat in the Great Room, she's been back in Seattle for nearly five days and the press were so bad outside that Max and his brothers hadn't been able to safely get to the penthouse.

Until today at least.

"NIKKI!" Two male, albeit high pitched, voices shouted. And Nicolette was effulged in one giant hug.

"Boys!" Nicolette laughed hollowly, hugging the boys back as best she could. Minutes passed by and the two younger Hartsville boys were still clinging to the well damaged Nicolette.

"Alright, boys. My turn." A deeper voice demanded, Nicolette's insides melted. _Max_. The older Hartsville boy leaned over and kissed Nicolette briefly.

"Boys, Ms. Gail has treats for you." Max said, his throaty voice catching as he noticed tears pricking Nicolette's eyes. The two boys shouted in glee before dashing off with a,

"We love you Nikki!" over their shoulders.

Max instantly hugged Nicolette and pressed kisses to her head as she began sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Nicolette sobbed.

"Babe, why are you so sorry? Nothing that happened was your fault, I cheated, I let you leave, I stood by and did nothing to get you back. That was all my fault babe." Max whispered.

"No, not that. I let- I let _him_... I'm so so sorry." Nicolette sobbed, and it dawned on Max. She was feeling guilty because she couldn't fight the guy off. She was raped and was feeling guilty because she couldn't stop him.

"No... Babe... Listen to me." Max knelt down so that they were eye to eye, and placed one hand on one of her shoulders and the other underneath her chin.

"Nothing that happened in the last three months was your fault. He took you. He hurt you. The only thing you are in that equation is the victim, and if anything should ever happen to you again; it'd be over my cold dead body." Max whispered to her.

"Max, I'm not just your's anymore... do you really still want me? I'm dirty, and used and and..." Nicolette started sobbing again.

"Babe, I will want you until the day I die and probably years after that. Nothing you could ever do could make me hate you. We're in this together, forever." Max said softly, pulling her into his arms the best he could while working around the wheelchair.

He noticed how the stairs had not been converted to a makeshift ramp and instantly knew that it was because Nicolette was crawling up and down the stairs.

Most likely without permission.

Max smiled softly at his crying girlfriend- if he could still call her that. She was sobbing into his shirt, fearful that he was going to leave her. Which he wasn't, and his personal mission now was to make sure that she knew that she was loved.

Max stole a glance at the grand piano, before coming up with a nearly flawless plan.

**000...000... Two Hours Later...000...000 **

Nicolette woke up groggy, half expecting _him_ to pop out of nowhere yelling about what a useless whore she is, when she heard the chime of a piano. Pushing herself up from her position on the couch and practically crawling into her wheelchair, Nicolette wheeled herself where Max was fumbling with the keys on the piano.

He obviously hadn't played since the last time they played together.

Nicolette 'parked' her wheelchair crookedly next to him, and rose her one good hand to the keys. Playing the simple 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' tune that she had been playing since she was three on the softest keys.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

Max grinned softly and mimicked the tune on the deepest keys. It was Nicolette's turn to smile- he hadn't forgotten. Nicolette played the last line of the tune working her way toward the middle of the piano.

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon_

_Then you show your little light_

_Twinkle, twinkle all the night_

Max did the same, working his way from the deeper keys to the softer keys as Nicolette did the opposite, working her way from the softer keys to the deeper keys. She'd start a line and he'd finish it.

_Then the traveler in the dark_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark_

_For he could not see which way to go_

_If you did not twinkle so_

Max watched Nicolette carefully in the corner of his eye. She looked completely focused on the keys in front of her, fumbling with her non-dominate hand. Though he watched as her usual determination sparked within her. As she pressed on with the lines of the song that they had played together since she was three.

_In the deep blue sky you keep_

_And often through my curtains peep_

_For you never shut your eye_

_Until the sun is in the sky_

Nicolette was completely immersed in the simple song as she felt the normal pull of the music fly through her. Oh how she missed playing. _He_ told her that she couldn't play or sing well. That she might as well give up all of her old hobbies because she was no good at them. That _he_ wasn't pleased with how she did them, and if _he_ wasn't pleased than the world might as well end. But Max, he always bragged about how she played. How his girlfriend was going to be the best. How he had faith in her. Maybe that's all she needed, faith.

_And as your bright and tiny spark_

_Lights the traveler in the dark_

_Though I know not what you are_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star._

From the doorway Billy and Joseph watched as the two people they loved the most in the world reconnected through their usual way. Music. Joseph remembered asking Nicolette why music was so important back when he was ten. He remembered her answer. 'Even throughout all the doubt, music and other arts, lead the way of civilization. If they are lost, so are we.'

Joseph wondered if the man that took her took her music and made her lost, and hoped that if that was the case, that his big brother would give the red head they loved so much her music again.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

Soon enough their hands met in the middle. Her right hand and his left hand. Max slowly curled his hand around her's, watching and feeling for any tension. Twice Nicolette tensed, but Max was able to wrap his hand around hers.

"I'm here. Music is here. You're not alone." Max whispered.

"I know. I don't know what to do though." Nicolette whispered back.

"Trust me, trust the knowledge that the beat of my heart and the beat of the music will always be there." Max privately prayed that her father wasn't listening into the conversation as his one and only daughter finished intertwining their hands, and finished the last line of the song.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_How I wonder what you are._

"We're here for ya, Nikks, you just gotta trust us." Max whispered.

"I do, I do trust you."

Max smiled at his girl, and grinned even harder as a genuine smile slipped onto her lips.

**000...000... With Christian and Ana...000...000**

"Dad I don't want this guy to have a _chance _at bail. He hurt her too bad." Christian sighed as he took a sip of his water. He and Ana had been roped into an 'adults only' dinner meeting, the day before Jaxon Logan's first trial- the trial to see if there is actually going to be a god damned trial.

"Let's walk before we run, son, and actually get him to a major court room." Carrick nodded. Christian huffed, but nodded at his father.

"Has Nicolette been saying anything?" Mia asked lightly.

"Other than, 'thank you' and 'sorry'? No, those seem to be the only words she's capable of right now." Ana huffed with annoyance.

"If I hear the word 'sorry' again, it will be too soon." Christian tried to joke.

"Sorry ma-" Elliot started before shaking his head. Ana's phone began to ring. With an apologetic glance she looked at the screen.

"It's Gail." Ana breathed, startling the adults of the Grey family. "She's only supposed to call incase of an emergency." Ana licked her suddenly dry lips as she answered the phone, getting worried stares casted in her direction.

"Seriously?"

"Ho- What happened?"

"Just like that?" Ana batted Christian's worried hand away from her phone.

"Damn those things must have healing powers."

"No- no it's no problem, that does qualify as an emergency to me. Um, if she asks, you were told to check in. Um, yes, feed them all please." Ana stuck her tongue out at Christian's second attempt to steal her phone.

"Thank you, Gail." Ana hung up the phone and looked at the Grey family.

"She's speaking. Full freaking sentences. Apparently, the Hartsville boys came over and as long as Max is near her, she will laugh and talk and carry on. She asked Gail for something to eat, she hasn't asked for food since she disappeared. Gail had security review the tapes of what happened in the Great Room, and apparently all it shows is Max and Nicolette playing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star _on the piano and then her talking again." Ana grinned as the Greys started laughing and clapping.

"Like father like daughter." Elliot shook his head as Christian shrugged at his brother.

"We're going to get this guy, I promise." Carrick said staring at his sons, and smiling at his wife and daughters.

"So, uh, where the hell is Taylor?" Elliot asked looking around, Ana snorted as Christian had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed.

"Escala."


End file.
